SIMFONI HITAM
by asmawi977
Summary: Kyuhyun yang berpisah dengan hyungdeul nya kembali di persatukan setelah sekian lama. Namun hyungdeul seolah menolak kehadiran nya dan tidak menerima nya. Akankah hyungdeul kembali seperti dulu, menyayangi dan menjaga magnae mereka?
1. chapter 1

Title : SIMFONI HITAM chap 1

Genre : Brothership, Friendship and Family

Rate : K

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Park Jung Soo as Cho Jung Soo / Leeteuk

Lee Dong Hae as Cho Dong Hae

Kim Ki Bum as Cho Ki Bum

Kim Ha Na (OC)

Kim Soo Jin (OC)

And other cast

Summary : Dihatiku terukir namamu. Cinta, rindu beradu satu. Namun selalu aku bertanya, adakah aku di hatimu?

Inspired by Simfoni Hitam Sherina.

Warning : Typos, Gaje, OOC, if read dont bash and review after read.

Disclaimer : All them belong to them selves and God, iam just a fan who use their name for my story.

Story By asmawi97

Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Seorang namja berjalan di sekitar jalanan Seoul, dia lalu mengeratkan mantelnya saat angin musim dingin menerpa kulitnya. Buliran salju terus berjatuhan seolah mengiringi langkahnya.

''Ish hari ini dingin sekali..'' namja tersebut bergidik karena udara dingin,

''Seharusnya aku tidak usah menuruti keinginannya untuk bertemu hari ini.'' hari ini dia memang berencana untuk menemui seseorang. Namja tersebut lalu memasuki sebuah coffe shop, dia lalu menemukannya, orang yang meminta atau tepatnya memaksa ingin bertemu hari ini.

Seorang wanita yang sudah tidak muda lagi, namun dia masih tetap terlihat cantik. Wanita tersebut lalu tersenyum dan melambai kearahnya

''Jungsoo-ah... Disini!'' namja itu, Jungsoo melangkah mendekati wanita tersebut. Jungsoo menatap wanita tersebut sendu ada perasaan rindu saat ia menatap matanya, tapi ia tidak akan mungkin memperlihatkannya.

'eomma senyummu tetap secantik dulu...' batin Jungsoo 'Kau tetap secantik dulu eomma, naneun nohreul boggoshipoyo'

''Jadi, ada apa eomma memanggilku kemari?'' akhirnya kata tersebut yang justru keluar dari mulutnya dengan nada yang dingin dan ketus, eomma nya justru tersenyum.

''eoh Jungsoo-ah, duduklah dulu'' namja tersebut Jungsoo, dia menurut dan mendudukan dirinya didepan yeoja tersebut.

''Eomma ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu,'' Ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum, wanita tersebut ternyata adalah eomma nya. Eomma yang dulu meninggalkannya dan juga adik - adiknya karena perceraiannya dengan sang Appa.

Lama mereka terdiam akhirnya sang eomma memulai percakapan,

''Jungsoo -ah... eomma ingin menitipkan Kyuhyun pada kalian'' ucap eommanya sambil menatapnya.

'uhuk' Jungsoo yang sedang meminum kopi nya langsung tersedak dan membelalakan matanya, bagaimana tidak eommanya bilang menitipkan?

''Apa maksud eomma dengan menitipkan, eomma pikir tempat kami adalah tempat penitipan anak?'' Jungsoo tersenyum meremehkan, apa yang ada dipikiran eommanya ini. Setelah sekian Lama berpisah dan sekarang tiba-tiba datang padanya dan Meminta bantuan padanya.

''Eomma harus pergi ke Jepang untuk melakukan sebuah riset.'' ucap Ny. Kim saat melihat ekspresi putra sulung nya.

''Kalau begitu eomma bawa saja dia kesana'' sang eomma menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju mendengar penuturan putranya. Bagaimana mungkin membawa putranya, dia masih sekolah tidak mungkin jika meminta izin selama itu pada pihak sekolah. Lagi pula, setelah ia pulang dari Jepang, ia akan menetap di Seoul. Itu alasan terbesar nya menitipkan Kyuhyun pada Jungsoo.

''Tidak bisa Jungsoo-ah, kalau eomma membawanya sekolahnya akan terganggu.''

''Kalau begitu biarkan saja dia sendiri, dia kan sudah besar eomma!'' sang eomma kembali menggeleng,''Dia bahkan belum genap 17 tahun, dia itu masih kecil.'' Jungsoo tersenyum meremehkan,

''Saat aku berusia 17 tahun eomma dan appa bercerai, lalu aku mengurus dongsaengdeul karena eomma dan appa meninggalkan kami, lalu sekarang eomma tiba - tiba datang meminta tolong padaku seolah eomma tidak mempunyai kesalahan apapun pada kami, apa eomma tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun?''

Sang eomma menundukan kepalanya dan mengangguk kan kepalanya, dia cukup tau diri. Dulu dia adalah seorang ibu yang naif karena sudah meninggalkan putranya dan hanya membawa serta Kyuhyun saat perceraian tersebut terjadi.

''eoh arrayo Jungsoo-ah. Eomma memang sangat bersalah pada kalian saat itu, tapi saat ini hanya kalian yang terpikir oleh eomma untuk menjaga Kyuhyun. Jebbal...eoh?'' Jungsoo menghela nafas, ini pasti akan sangat sulit, bagaimana dengan kedua dongsaengnya nanti, mereka pasti akan sangat marah jika tahu adik bungsu mereka akan tinggal seatap dengan mereka semua.

''Lalu bagaimana dengan dongsaengdeul? Mereka pasti tidak akan setuju jika aku mengijinkan dia untuk tinggal dirumah kami.''

''Jungsoo-ah jebbal eoh?,'' eommanya memohon dengan sangat membuat Jungsoo memalingkan wajahnya kearah jalanan.

''Hanya untuk satu bulan, eomma akan menitipkannya selama satu bulan, jebbal.'' Jungsoo lalu memandang kearah eommanya, dia melihat kesungguhan dari mata eommanya, dia lalu menghela nafas dan beranjak dari kursinya.

''Eomma.. kau terlalu banyak meminta,'' sang eomma terkejut melihat putranya beranjak, dia lalu memegang erat lengan Jungsoo mencegah agar putranya tidak segera beranjak dan meninggalkan nya.

''Jungsoo-ah... kajima'' Jungsoo memandang lengannya yang di pegang erat oleh sang eomma. Dia lalu beralih menatap eommanya, keadaan ini benar benar sulit untuk nya. Jungsoo menghela nafasnya, dan mengalihkan pandangan nya dari sang eomma.

''Hubungi aku kalau dia sudah sampai di Seoul,'' putusnya sambil melepaskan tangan sang eomma, sang Eomma langsung tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk.

''Ne, arraseo.''

At Busan, Korea Selatan

Kyuhyun sedang membereskan barang - barangnya yang akan dia bawa ke Seoul. Sang Eomma memberi tahunya bahwa dia akan tinggal serumah dengan Hyungdeul nya selama berada Di Seoul membuat nya benar-benar bahagia sekarang.

Dia mengukir senyum manis nya saat berhasil mengepak sebagian barang nya, dia lalu mengalihkan perhatian nya saat pintu kamar nya terbuka, dan seseorang masuk kekamarnya.

''Kyunnie anyeooong.'' Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu dan tersenyum lebar saat dia menemukan ahjussi yang sejak dulu selalu menemaninya sejak ia kecil.

''AHJUSSI...'' sang ahjussi lalu memasuki kamar Kyuhyun dan mendekatinya.

''Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Kyu?'' Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan ahjussi tersebut, dia lalu memperlihatkan barang-barang nya yang sudah di bereskan pada sang ahjussi dengan tangannya.

''Soojin ahjussi.., apa kau lupa kalau besok aku akan pindah ke Seoul?, aku harus menyiapkan banyak barang untuk disana'' Soojin tersenyum, Kyuhyun berceloteh riang layaknya anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan kesukaannya.

Kyuhyun lalu kembali bercerita tentang bagaimana perasaan nya saat ini, karena begitu bahagia akan bertemu dengan semua hyungdeul nya.

Setelah beberapa menit berceloteh dengan riang pada sang ahjussi, Kyuhyun menghentikan ceritanya saat Pintu ruang utama terbuka.

''Itu pasti eomma.'' ucap Kyuhyun pada sang ahjussi, dia setengah berlari dari kamarnya, lalu menuruni anak tangga dan menemukan eomma nya berada di ruang keluarga.

''EOMMA'' eomma nya lalu memandang kearah Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum,

''eoh,... Kyuhyunie.'' Kyuhyun lalu mendekati sang eomma atau lebih akrab disapa Ny. Kim yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa, eomma nya terlihat sangat lelah. Kyuhyun lalu mulai berinisiatif untuk memijit ringan bahu eomma nya, Ny. Kim tersenyum.

''eoh gomawo Kyunie, eomma memang sangat membutuhkannya.'' Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika melihat sang eomma merasa nyaman dengan pijatannya. Mereka lalu terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai suara Kyuhyun terdengar memulai percakapan.

''Eomma...,'' Ny. Kim membuka mata lalu memandang kearahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

''Bagaimana reaksi hyungdeul saat eomma bilang aku akan tinggal dengan mereka?'' Ny. Kim tampak berpikir sangat keras membuat Kyuhyun waswas, Ny. Kim lalu tersenyum

''Mereka bilang saaaaangat senang.'' Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum cerah, begitulah Kim Hana, ibu Kyuhyun berbohong. Dia hanya tidak ingin membuat putra bungsunya kecewa jika tahu bagaimana reaksi hyungdeulnya yang sebenarnya.

Kediaman Cho

''MWO?! SATU BULAN?!, dia akan tinggal serumah dengan kita selama satu bulan?! Teuki hyung, kenapa kau memutuskan segala sesuatu tanpa berunding dulu dengan kami?!, aku tidak mau menerima dia disini!'' seorang namja berwajah cukup childish memandang hyung nya dengan tajam.

''Hae hyung benar, Teuki hyung seharusnya merundingkannya dengan kami'' Leteuk meremas kepalanya frustasi saat mendengar reaksi kedua dongsaengnya saat dia menceritakan pertemuan nya dengan sang eomma, dan keputusan nya membiarkan sang eomma menitipkan putranya aka adik bungsu mereka di rumah tersebut. Memang seharusnya tidak ada yang salah jika seorang ibu menitipkan seorang adik pada kakaknya, tapi ini akan berbeda dengan kondisi mereka. Karena perceraian kedua orang tua mereka membuat hubungan kakak adik tersebut menjadi renggang.

Astaga kenapa mereka berdua jadi sangat cerewet!

Jika Donghae yang cerewet dia masih bisa memaklumi, tapi sekarang Kibum dongsaengnya yang pendiam juga ikut - ikutan cerewet.

''Hyung sudah berusaha menolaknya, tapi saat hyung melihat matanya hyung jadi tidak tega.''

''Itulah Teuki hyung terlalu gampang tersentuh, seharusnya sejak awal hyung tidak usah bertemu dengannya.'' Leeteuk menghela nafas, benar kata adiknya seharusnya dia tidak usah menemui eomma nya.

''Lalu sekarang bagaimana?, hyung sudah terlanjur menerimanya.'' kedua dongsaengnya tampak berpikir, Donghae lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan tersenyum cerah kearah Leeteuk dan Kibum.

''Wae geurae?'' tanya Leeteuk, Donghae lalu tersenyum. Bukan, tepatnya menyeringai.

''Aku,.. Akan membuat dia tidak nyaman berada disini, bahkan membuat dia ingin pulang dihari pertama dia menginjakan kaki nya di Seoul.'' Leeteuk dan Kibum saling berpandangan, bagaimana membuat bocah itu tidak nyaman dan ingin pulang di hari pertama dia menginjak kan kaki nya di Seoul.

''Teuki hyung lihat saja besok'' Leeteuk tersenyum dan menganguk.

''Lakukan saja apa maumu, hyung pasti mendukungnya. Karena hyung lebih menyayangi kalian dibandingkan dengan dia.''

Keesokan harinya,

At Incheon Airport

Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh eomma nya, sebenarnya ini sangat berat untuk nya dia tidak pernah berpisah dari ibunya bahkan hanya untuk satu hari.

''Eomma... aku pasti akan sangat merindukan mu.'' Ny. Kim balas memeluk putra nya erat ini juga sangat berat untuk nya meninggalkan putra bungsunya. Tapi alasan pekerjaan menjadi penyebab utamanya, lagi pula Ny. Kim sudah yakin Kyuhyun nya akan baik - baik saja.

Mereka lalu melepas pelukan mereka, Ny Kim membelai wajah Kyuhyun.

''Kau harus jaga dirimu dengan baik, turuti perkataan hyungdeul mu, dan jangan berbuat nakal, arra?'' Kyuhyun mengangguk,

''Ne arraseo, eomma pun harus menjaga diri eomma dengan baik disana jangan sampai sakit.'' Ny. Kim mengangguk, dia lalu mulai menyeret kopernya menjauhi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan nya begitupun sang eomma yang kembali melihat kearahnya. Sang eomma yang baik hati itu, sudah memesankan taksi dan memberikan alamat hyungdeul nya pada Kyuhyun, berjaga agar Kyuhyun tidak tersesat . Jadi dia tidak akan kesulitan meskipun dia baru berada di Seoul.

Kyuhyun telah sampai di alamat yang di berikan pada supir taksi yang mengantarnya. Namun ia masih setia berada didepan pintu gerbang sebuah rumah minimalis tersebut. Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar namun juga tidak terlalu kecil Cukup untuk ditinggali empat orang termasuk diri nya.

Rumah tersebut terdiri dari dua lantai terdapat sebuah taman yang cukup asri di depan rumah tersebut, Kyuhyun masih berdiri di depan gerbang rumah tersebut. rumah yang dulu juga di huninya sebelum perceraian kedua orang tua nya.

Perasaan nya saat ini bercampur aduk antara senang, bahagia, gugup. Dia senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan hyungdeul nya setelah sekian lama, tapi dia juga gugup apa hyungdeul nya akan mengenalinya? Apa mereka sudah banyak berubah selama hampir 9 tahun belakangan. Tak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan hyungdeul el nya Kyuhyun langsung memencet bel yang ada di sana.

TING TONG

Leeteuk sedang membereskan peralatan dapur saat mendengar bel dirumahnya berbunyi, dia lalu melihat ke arah kamera kecil yang berada di sana dan langsung membelalakan matanya saat melihat siapa yang berada di sana.

Leeteuk langsung melepas apron merah muda yang sejak tadi di pakainya dan membuka pintu rumahnya lebar, dia melangkahkan kakinya dan membuka gerbang rumah nya, senyum manis seorang bocah langsung menyambut nya saat dia membuka gerbang rumah nya.

''Teuki hyung... Anyeooong'' bocah tersebut atau Kyuhyun langsung menerjang dan memeluk Leeteuk erat.

''Teuki hyung, neomuu boggoshipoyo...'' lanjutnya, Leeteuk yang dipeluk seperti itu merasa tidak nyaman dan langsung melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

''Masuklah'' ucapnya datar, Kyuhyun menurut dan memasuki rumah tersebut dengan senyum yang masih merekah dibibir nya. Dia benar-benar merindukan suasana rumah tersebut.

Leeteuk mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk dan duduk. Kyuhyun terus memandang keseluruhan rumah ini dengan takjub ''Teuki hyung rumah ini tidak berubah sedikitpun walau sudah 9 tahun ya,'' ucap Kyuhyun yang hanya di tanggapi dengan gumaman oleh sang hyung.

''Hm...'' Leeteuk hanya bergumam tidak jelas, untuk menjawab semua ocehan Kyuhyun. Anak itu bahkan tidak berhenti mengoceh saat dia membawa nya ke kamar yang akan di tempati oleh Kyuhyun selama satu bulan ini. Kamar yang dulu juga ditempati oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap takjub kamar tersebut rasanya sudah sangat lama dia menantikan saat seperti ini, bisa berada di kamarnya yang dulu.

''Ini kamarmu, bersihkan dirimu lalu setelah itu temui aku di bawah arra?'' Kyuhyun berhenti dari semua ocehan nya saat melihat Leeteuk hanya berlalu bahkan tanpa melihat kearah nya nada bicaranya pun terkesan dingin, 'apa Teuki hyung tidak merindukan ku?'

''Ne, arraseo'' Kyuhyun menjawab nya dengan lemas, reaksi Leeteuk sudah seperti itu apa reaksi hyungdeul nya yang lain juga sama?

''Ku harap kalian semua suka dengan kehadiran ku.'' gumam Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya, dia sudah memakai sweater merah maroon dan juga celana training yang terlihat kebesaran, dia melihat Leeteuk sedang fokus pada laptopnya, mungkin urusan pekerjaan.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Leeteuk, Leeteuk lalu mengangsurkan selembar kertas padanya.

''Bacalah..'' ucap Leeteuk sambil tetap fokus pada laptopnya, Kyuhyun yang sudah membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara dengan Leeteuk kembali menutup mulutnya dan mengambil kertas yang di maksud Leeteuk.

''Ini apa Teuki hyung?'' Kyuhyun mulai membuka kertas tersebut dan mulai membacanya, dia lalu membaca deretan huruf yang berada di dalam kertas tersebut, dan membulatkan kedua bola mata nya saat melihat kata-kata yang berada di dalam sana.

''MWO?!, apa maksud nya ini Teuki hyung?'' Leeteuk memandang nya sekilas

''Itu tugasmu selama ada disini, tempat kami ini tidak menyewa asisten rumah tangga karena kami selalu mengurusinya sendiri. Jadi..'' Leeteuk sebenarnya berbohong karena setiap hari dia selalu menyewa asisten rumah tangga. Tapi karena sekarang ada Kyuhyun jadi dia melimpahkan tugas tersebut pada adiknya, terlihat kejam memang tapi itu adalah salah satu cara untuk membuat anak itu tidak nyaman berada di sana.

''Jadi Teuki hyung mau menjadikanku pembantu dirumah ini?!'' Leeteuk memutar bola matanya malas. Kenapa anak itu punya pikiran sependek itu?

''Bukan begitu, lagi pula kami semua sama - sama mendapat bagian tugas, sama sepertimu.''

''Lalu, kenapa tugasku terlalu banyak Teuki hyung? memasak, membersihkan rumah dan juga membersihkan halaman depan. Ini terlalu banyak Teuki hyung, lihatlah!'' Kyuhyun mengeluh sambil memperlihatkan kertas tersebut di depan wajah Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menurunkan kertas yang menghalangi pandangan nya, karena Kyuhyun meletakan kertas tersebut tepat didepan wajah nya. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Dia lalu memandang Kyuhyun tegas.

''Aku memang memberi tugas yang lebih banyak padamu Kyu, Kibum harus fokus belajar dia sudah berada di tingkat 3 sekarang, Donghae pun begitu dia harus menyiapkan skripsinya, lagipula bukan kah kau namja yang kuat KIM Kyuhyun?'' Kyuhyun mengerucutkan mulut nya mendengar penuturan Leeteuk, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

''Sekarang istirahatlah, jadwal tersebut mulai berlaku besok sepulang kau sekolah, jadi kau harus langsung pulang arra?'' Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu dia beranjak kekamar nya dilantai 2.

''Ah dan masalah sekolah, eomma sudah mengurus nya. Kau akan satu sekolah dengan Kibum di Hannyoung High School, kau bisa sekolah mulai besok.''

''Arra Teuki hyung.'' Kyuhyun menjawab sambil terus berlalu. Dia cukup kesal dengan peraturan yang berlaku untuknya di rumah tersebut.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar nya dan berjalan menuju ranjang nya, dia benar-benar kesal dengan peraturan Leeteuk untuknya. Meskipun begitu Kyuhyun yang merasa lelah mengerjapkan matanya saat rasa kantuk mendera. Dia langsung tertidur dan mencoba untuk melupakan semua peraturan bodoh sang hyung.

Hari sudah beranjak gelap saat Kyuhyun membuka matanya, tadi dia tertidur karena kelelahan. Dia lalu bangkit dari kasur nya, dan terkejut saat ternyata hari sudah beranjak malam. Dia lalu mengingat kedua hyung nya yang lain, pasti mereka sudah pulang.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidur nya ke kamar mandi dan membasuh mukanya. Dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Kibum dan juga Donghae, dia lalu memandang wajah putih nya di depan cermin. Kyuhyun menepuk pipinya seolah sedang menyemangati dirinya.

"Kim Kyuhyun... Kau harus yakin mereka, pasti juga merindukan mu.. "

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar nya dan menuruni tangga di rumah tersebut. Namun baru dua langkah, dia sudah berhenti.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya saat dia melihat Kibum dan Donghae rasanya sudah saaangat lama dia ingin segera menemui mereka dan memeluk mereka.

''HAE HYUNG... BUM HYUNG'' Kyuhyun berteriak sangat kencang membuat mereka yang merasa di panggil memandang nya, Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa dia ingin segera menggapai kedua hyung nya. Namun,

''STOOP! Berhenti disitu!'' Kyuhyun langsung berhenti saat Donghae menyuruh nya berhenti, Donghae berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan mengangsur kan selembar kertas didepan wajah Kyuhyun.

''Baca!'' ucap Donghae dengan wajah datar sambil berlalu diiringi Kibum di belakang nya yang juga tanpa ekspresi, Kyuhyun mulai membaca kertas tersebut dengan wajah mengkerut imut .

Namun dia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat catatan dalam kertas tersebut.

Peraturan dirumah ini untuk mu.

1\. Kau tidak boleh menyapaku bahkan jika kita berada dirumah ataupun diluar rumah.

2\. Jangan tersenyum padaku, aku tidak suka.

3\. Kau jangan coba - coba merengek padaku, karena aku juga tidak suka!

Banyak lagi peraturan yang tertulis disana Kyuhyun tidak mau meneruskan membacanya, 'ini yang eomma bilang saaaaangat senang bertemu denganku? tapi mereka sepertinya saaaangat tidak senang dengan keberadaan ku,'

Perasaan nya yang tadi senang kini meluap entah kemana, yang ada sekarang hanyalah kecewa dan juga sedih. Apa dia punya salah pada mereka? Kenapa semua hyungduel nya seolah acuh dengan kedatangan nya, padahal dia benar - benar senang bisa berkumpul lagi dengan mereka setelah bertahun - tahun.

''eomma kau berbohong, hyungdeul saaangat tidak senang dengan kedatangan ku.'' Kyuhyun menatap kepergian kedua hyung nya dengan sedih, mereka berdua bahkan tidak menyapanya atau tersenyum padanya.

''Mungkin hanya aku yang masih menyayangi kalian, tapi kalian tidak. Mungkin hanya aku yang merindukan kalian, tapi kalian tidak. Kalian seolah menginginkan aku untuk segera pergi dari sini, sedangkan aku sangat senang bisa berada disini bersama kalian.'' Kyuhyun bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri,

''Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, jika hyungdeul berusaha keras agar aku pergi dari sini. Aku juga akan berusaha keras membuat hyungdeul merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan aku disini dan membuat hyungdeul menyayangiku lagi seperti dulu, aku pasti akan melakukan nya.''

Kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri dia sudah bertekad akan membuat hyungdeul nya seperti dulu lagi, menyayangi nya dan selalu menjaganya, tapi apa dia akan berhasil?

TBC

Anyeong haseyo aku asmawi97 karena akun ku gak bisa di buka, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk buat akun baru dan publish ulang cerita ku dengan perbaikan di sana sini

Mohon dukungan nya dan maaf buat yang nunggu kelanjutan ff ku karena udah bikin kalian semua nunggu,

Kesibukan ku di asrama bener-bener gak bisa di tinggalin...

Moga ada yg suka

Mohon masukan nya ya...


	2. Chapter 2

Title : SIMFONI HITAM chap 2

Genre : Brothership, Friendship and Family

Rate : T

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

Park Jungsoo as Cho Jung Soo/Leeteuk

Lee Donghae as Cho Dong Hae

Kim Ki Bum as Cho Ki Bum

And other cast

Summary : Dihatiku terukir namamu. Cinta, rindu beradu satu. Namun selalu aku bertanya, adakah aku dihatimu?

Inspired by Simfoni Hitam Sherina.

Warning : Typos, Gaje, OOC, if read dont bash and review after read.

Disclaimer : All them belong to them selves and God, iam just a fan who use their name for my story.

Story by asmawi97

SIMFONI HITAM CHAPTER 2

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap pergi ke sekolah hari ini, dia memakai pakaian kasual karena memang belum mendapat seragam nya, lengkap dengan mantel tebal dan juga sebuah syal putih yang melilit dilehernya, Korea memang memasuki musim dingin saat ini.

''Kim Kyuhyun kau pasti bisa membuat mereka luluh padamu, kau mewarisi kekuatan eomma mu arra,..'' Kyuhyun berbicara pada pantulan nya di cermin sambil memasang senyum terbaiknya. Dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk tetap tinggal dan membuat hyungdeul kembali seperti dulu.

Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga dengan pelan dan dia menemukan hyungdeul nya sedang berkumpul di meja makan. Kyuhyun ikut mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang masih kosong disana, hyungdeul semuanya masih fokus pada apa yang dikerjakan nya masing - masing, yaitu memakan sarapan pagi mereka dengan hidmat , meja makan tersebut hening walaupun ada empat orang disana.

''Teuki hyung, Donghae hyung, Kibum hyung anyeoong.'' Kyuhyun menyapa semua hyungdeul nya dengan semangat dia bahkan tersenyum pada Donghae, dia sudah bertekad tidak akan menuruti apa yang ditulis hyung nya kemarin. Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi jika dia melanggarnya.

HENING ~

Tidak ada jawaban apapun, mereka tetap fokus dengan aktivitas mereka masing - masing. Membuat Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya karena sebal lagi - lagi di abaikan.

''Makanlah sarapanmu, lalu setelah itu berangkat sekolah, kami semua sudah selesai.'' Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dia baru saja duduk dan Teuki hyung bilang mereka sudah selesai?

''Kibum hyung kau tidak mau menungguiku? Kita kan satu arah. Bahkan kita satu sekolah.'' Kyuhyun bertanya pada Kibum yang memang satu sekolah dengan nya Kibum memandang nya

''Aku akan berangkat dengan temanku, jadi kau berangkat sendiri saja''

''Tapi..''

''Kajja kita harus berangkat'' Donghae mengajak hyung dan dongsaeng nya untuk segera pergi, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang belum tahu banyak tentang Seoul. Itu justru bagus.

''Oh ya Kyu...'' Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat kepala nya saat hyung tertuanya memanggil nya.

''Nde Teuki hyung..'' Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan semangat mungkin saja hyung malaikat nya itu bersedia untuk mengantar

nya ke sekolah.

''jangan lupa jadwal yang kemarin berlaku mulai nanti sepulang kau dari sekolah arra?''

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya mendengar Leeteuk justru mengatakan jadwal pabo tersebut.

''Disini tertulis jika aku ingin ke Hannyoung High School aku harus naik bis nomor 007, bis nomor 007.'' Kyuhyun mencoba mencari tau tentang sekolah nya dari internet.

''HAH bukankah itu bis no 007? YA AHJUSSI .'' Kyuhyun terus berusaha mengejar bis tersebut.

Donghae melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha mengejar bis yang akan menuju sekolahnya tersebut. Namun dia tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk membantu Kyuhyun bahkan dia justru menganggap ini adalah tontonan yang cukup menarik.

''Kim Kyuhyun apa kau yakin kau bisa bertahan selama satu bulan di Seoul ? dengan senang hati aku akan membuatmu tidak nyaman berada disini. Bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah besar untukmu di sekolah nae namdongsaeng. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya, hahaha'' Donghae tertawa dengan keras mengingat apa yang akan menanti Kyuhyun di sekolah nya. Dia lalu melajukan mobil nya dengan kencang bahkan sempat melalui Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha mengejar bis tersebut.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di sekolah baru nya Hannyoung High School, dia menatap takjub keseluruhan bangunan sekolah tersebut. Satu kata yang bisa mewakili sekolah tersebut ' Mewah '. Seperti layaknya sekolah yang sering dia lihat di drama yang sering di tonton nya dengan sang ibu.

'apa ini benar - benar sekolah ?' Sekolah ini memang merupakan salah satu sekolah yang elit di kota ini.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan penuh semangat di sekolah tersebut. Namun dia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat tatapan para siswa sekolah tersebut padanya.

Mereka menatapnya tidak suka, lalu saling berbisik. Kyuhyun memelankan langkahnya dan melihat keseluruhan penampilan nya. Dan tidak ada yang salah, mungkin karena dia belum memakai seragam sekolah tersebut.

''Chogio,.. boleh aku bertanya dimana ruang Guru?'' Kyuhyun bertanya pada seorang haksaeng yang berada disana, namun haksaeng tersebut hanya berlalu bahkan tanpa menghiraukannya.

Kenapa banyak orang yang menghiraukan nya ditempat ini?

Kyuhyun mulai mengelilingi sekolah ini tanpa tahu arah, yang ia tahu saat ini dia harus keruang Guru untuk mengurus kepindahan nya.

Setiap dia berjalan di lorong-lorong sekolah tersebut, murid yang berada disana menatapnya tidak suka. Entah karena apa dan itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun kesal. Tidak mengerti dengan sikap warga Seoul.

Lama dia berkeliling akhirnya dia menemukan ruang Guru tersebut. Dia lalu memasuki ruangan tersebut dan bertemu seorang guru, Kyuhyun lalu membungkukan tubuh nya.

''Duduklah, dan isi formulirnya'' ucap guru tersebut Kyuhyun menurut, dia yang memang sudah sangat lelah karena berkeliling di sekolah yang mempunyai bangunan cukup besar tersebut langsung mendudukan dirinya.

''Disini ditulis kalau kau mendapatkan beasiswa penuh untuk masuk ke sekolah ini, kuharap kau bisa bertahan sampai akhir Kim Kyuhyun -ssi '' Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangan nya yang sedang menulis data - data dan menatap Guru tersebut. Apa dia salah dengar?

''Apa benar aku masuk sekolah ini karena beasiswa? Memang nya siapa yang mengatakan nya?''

''Ne rumor itu sudah menyebar sebelumnya, salah satu keluarga Cho menulis seperti itu di web resmi sekolah ini .'' Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya salah satu keluarga Cho? Bukankah itu berarti keluarga nya sendiri.

''Salah satu keluarga Cho, nugu ?''

''Cho Donghae, dia menulis bahwa keluarga nya menanggung penuh biaya dari siswa Kim Kyuhyun. ''

''NE?!

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang guru tersebut dengan wajah sangat masam.

Bagaimana tidak, dia mendapatkan kabar bahwa dia masuk sekolah ini karena beasiswa. Dan itu semua ucapan hyung nya. Pasti karena itu semua anak di tempat ini memandang rendah pada ku.

"Donghae hyung kau sangat menyebalkan!'' Kyuhyun terus mengumpat panjang pendek di lorong sekolah tersebut. Sampai tiba - tiba seorang guru menghampiri nya.

''Kau seorang murid baru?'' tanya guru tersebut, Kyuhyun mengangguk saja.

''Ne Sonsaengnim.''

''Kalau begitu ikut aku.'' Kyuhyun mengikuti guru tersebut dibelakang nya.

''Aku diberitahu akan ada seorang murid baru di kelasku. Nah ini dia kelasnya masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu didepan seluruh teman mu.''

Di kelas..

Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri pada seluruh teman barunya, meskipun tatapan mereka terlihat sangat merendahkan. Kyuhyun tetap berusaha kuat, Lagi pula itu kan hanya rumor.

''Anyeong haseyo, Joneun Kim Kyuhyun imnida. Mannaseo pangapseumnida '' Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya di depan seluruh siswa yang satu kelas dengan nya dengan bahasa formal.

''Kyuhyun -ssi bagaimana caranya kau masuk ke sekolah ini?'' salah satu siswa yeoja bertanya padanya. Kyuhyun akan menjawab nya namun siswa yang lain langsung menjawab nya.

''Aish apa kau belum tahu dia mengandalkan beasiswa untuk berada disini.'' seru siswa tersebut heboh membuat seluruh siswa yang berada di kelas tersebut memandang rendah kearah Kyuhyun.

''Aku pikir itu bukanlah masalah selama aku menjadi siswa yang teladan di sekolah ini.'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlalu menuju kursi nya. Para siswa yang ada disana memandang jengkel kearah Kyuhyun, kenapa siswa semacam dia berani sekali!

Suasana kantin sekolah ini sangat ramai, kantin yang bagaikan cafe di bintang 5 ini sudah di penuhi para siswa yang kelaparan para murid mengantri untuk mendapat kan makanan mereka masing - masing .

Kyuhyun membawa makanan nya, dia mencari - cari kursi kosong tapi seperti nya tidak ada kursi kosong untuk nya.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang masih kosong tersebut . Namun tiba - tiba,

''Minggir ini tempat ku!'' seorang siswa menarik nya kembali dari kursi tersebut, jadi dia benar - benar akan di buli di sekolah ini karena status yang dibuat hyung nya ?

''Pergilah cari tempat lain ini tempat ku.'' ucap siswa tersebut dingin. ''Tapi, bolehkah aku duduk denganmu? Semua orang disini tidak menyukai ku.''

''Ku bilang cepat pergi dari sini!''

Tiba - tiba ada segerombolan siswa yang juga mengarah kesana, mereka sepertinya sunbae yang cukup disegani disana terbukti dari para siswa yang langsung menyingkir memberi jalan untuk mereka , mereka lalu berhenti di depan siswa yang tadi mendorong nya, Kyuhyun berlalu dari sana namun, Kyuhyun benar-benar terkejut saat melihat sunbae tersebut melakukan hal yang membuat nya terkejut.

SPLASH~

Salah satu siswa tersebut menyiram wajah siswa yang tadi mendorong nya dari kursi tersebut dengan minuman yang ada disana. Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya 'apa yang di lakukannya?'

''Ya Lee Tae Min, kapan kau akan pindah dari sekolah ini, kau akan terus berada disini? Aku, sudah tidak tahan melihatmu disini. Cepatlah pergi!'' siswa yang bernama Taemin tersebut menundukan kepalanya, dia pasti sangat takut membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahan melihat nya, apalagi tidak ada yang membela siswa bernama Taemin tersebut.

''Ya Neo..!'' Kyuhyun menunjuk siswa yang menyiram wajah siswa tersebut dengan jari telunjuk nya, di name tag siswa itu tertulis Kim Jong In. Seluruh siswa yang ada disana langsung memandang kearah Kyuhyun, berani sekali dia.

Jongin menatap Kyuhyun tajam ''Siapa kau? Berani - beraninya mengganggu kesenangan ku eoh?'' dia berdesis seperti ular membuat seluruh siswa yang ada di sana takut.

''Lalu siapa kau berani - beraninya berbuat seperti itu padanya?'' Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan lantang, bahkan tidak terlihat takut sama sekali. Jongin lalu menghampirinya dia menatap Kyuhyun dari ujung kaki sampai kepala sampai kedua mata mereka bertemu?

''Siapa kau? Kau seorang murid baru?'' Jongin lalu menatap kearah Kyuhyun. Dia lalu tersenyum meremehkan saat sesuatu kata kunci mengingatkan nya akan sesuatu. Anak ini pasti anak beasiswa tersebut.

''Kim Kyuhyun... kaukah itu? orang yang mendapat beasiswa penuh dari keluarga Cho, mungkin kau akan bernasib sama seperti dia. '' ucap Jongin sambil menunjuk siswa bernama Taemin tersebut, ''...murid kasta rendahan hahaha'' dia tertawa seakan yang dibicarakan nya adalah hal yang lucu.

''Lalu memangnya kenapa jika aku adalah siswa yang mengandalkan beasiswa, apa itu sebuah kesalahan?'' Jongin menghentikan tawa nya dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam, bocah ini benar - benar mencari masalah dengan nya.

''Itu karena kau adalah siswa kasta rendahan di sekolah ini, siswa semacam itu tidak pantas berada di sekolah semewah ini arra?!'' Kyuhyun menelan salivanya sulit, ini pasti akan menyusahkan nya, kenapa hyung nya menulis status seperti itu?

''Kibum -ah apa kami boleh bermain - main dengan dia?'' Kim Jongin tiba - tiba bertanya pada Kibum yang memang sedang berada disana, Kyuhyun memandang Kibum penuh harap. Kibum lalu beranjak pergi dari sana.

''Lakukan saja apa mau kalian, aku tidak peduli.'' ucap Kibum sambil berlalu membuat Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

''YA! mulai sekarang kita punya mainan baru,haha'' ucap Jongin sambil tertawa pada seluruh teman nya, Kyuhyun memandang punggung Kibum yang pergi menjauh dengan sedih, jadi hyung nya benar - benar tidak peduli padanya?

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya, semangat nya yang menggebu tentang sekolah dan juga tinggal di Seoul tiba - tiba hilang setelah kejadian tadi. Donghae hyung nya menulis status bahwa dia masuk sekolah ini karena beasiswa dan Kibum yang seolah tidak peduli jika dia di bully oleh satu sekolah. Apa dia sudah benar - benar tidak berarti lagi ?

Tiba - tiba ada seorang yang mengiringi nya saat berjalan ''Gomawo...'' Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Lee Taemin yang tadi menjadi korban bullying

''Kau tadi sudah membantuku, aku sangat berterimakasih. Selama ini tidak ada yang mau membantuku seperti itu, Mianhae tadi aku sedikit kasar padamu.'' Taemin tersenyum membuat Kyuhyun juga ikut tersenyum. ''Tak apa lagi pula bukankah kita sama? semua siswa disini menginginkan kita untuk pergi.''

''Tapi melihat mu, aku tidak begitu yakin kalau kau dari kasta rendahan. Tas dan pakaian yang kau pakai terlihat seperti barang mahal, yang sering mereka kenakan. Apa kau sedang menyamar Kyuhyun -ssi?'' Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Taemin.

''Aniyo aku tidak menyamar, memang nya kau pikir aku ini spy?'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil bergaya seperti seorang detektif ''aku hanya memakai pakaian , ah dan tidak usah terlalu formal dengan ku panggil saja Kyuhyun."

''eoh arra, kalau begitu panggil juga aku Taemin saja."

''Kuberikan beberapa saran Kyuhyun -ssi ah maksudku Kyuhyun -ah. Di Sekolah ini, tidak ada yang namanya teman mereka semua hanya relasi bisnis."

''Kalau begitu apa kau juga tidak mau menjadi temanku? teman adalah hal yang sangat penting dimasa sekolah. Apa kau setuju denganku?''

''Tentu saja selama di Sekolah ini aku sangat menginginkan kehadiran seorang teman kau bisa menjadi teman ku, Kyu. Tapi Apa kau tidak takut? aku sudah hampir satu tahun berada disini. Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa terbiasa dengan perlakuan mereka, mereka benar - benar menjadikanku mainan mereka, kau harus hati - hati Kyuhyun- ah .''

Kyuhyun mengangguk ''Ne,arrayo gomawo Taemin- ah''

Kyuhyun sampai dirumah nya, dia berjalan dengan lunglai dan membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung membelalakan matanya apa rumah ini baru saja dirampok kenapa berantakan sekali. 'Kenapa rumah ini seperti rumah pecah!'

''IGE MWOYA?!'' Kyuhyun membelalakan mata nya saat melihat keadaan rumah itu. Sangat berantakan dan juga kotor.

''Jadwalmu mulai berlaku nanti sepulang kau sekolah, arra'' Suara Leeteuk seolah bergema dari dunia lain saat ini. ''Bagaimana ini, pasti butuh waktu lama untuk membersihkan semua ini,''

''Ini pasti ulah hyungduel, mereka benar - benar berusaha dengan keras untuk mengusirku.

"Baik, AKU JUGA AKAN BERUSAHA DENGAN KERAS AGAR HYUNGDEUL MAU MENERIMAKU!'' Kyuhyun berteriak di ruangan tersebut seolah hyungduel bisa melihat dan mendengarnya. Dia lalu setengah berlari ke kamar nya dan menggantikan baju nya.

Meskipun lelah dia bersiap untuk membersihkan kekacauan di rumah tersebut.

Dia menyetel musik sekeras mungkin dirumah itu.

Setelah kurang lebih satu jam Kyuhyun beres-beres, akhirnya semua nya selesai.

''Kalau hanya ini aku masih sanggup menahan nya hyungduel, hahaha'' Kyuhyun menatap puas hasil kerja nya. Dia masih terus tertawa sampai pinggangnya terasa sakit dan menghentikan tawanya.

''akh appo neomu appasseo...'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang pinggangnya membersihkan rumah yang sengaja dibuat berantakan ini sendiri ternyata sangat melelahkan. Tapi setelah ini dia harus memasak kan, dia bahkan sering merusak dapur eomma nya jika mencoba untuk memasak.

Apa yang akan terjadi sekarang?

SIMFONI HITAM

Malam harinya, seluruh hyungdeul Kyuhyun sudah pulang, dan berkumpul di meja makan, termasuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap waswas hyungduel yang sedang mencoba makanan nya. Tadi dia mencoba memasak meskipun seala kadarnya, dan sepertinya hyungdeul akan menjadi kelinci percobaan masakan Kyuhyun.

PIUH

''Apa yang kau masak untuk kami ini, apa ini racun?'' ucap Donghae sambil memuntahkan kembali ' makanan ' yang dimakan nya.

''Hae hyung jangan sembarangan aku memasaknya dengan sepenuh hati untuk hyungdeul!'' Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya mendengar Donghae dengan terang - terangan mengkritik makanannya. Hei dia sudah susah payah membuat ' makanan ' tersebut! setidaknya mereka memuji. Ya tadi dia benar-benar berusaha memasak mengikuti instruksi video yang di tonton olehnya.

''sepenuh hati?! aku bahkan tidak bisa menelan nya ini mungkin terbuat dari karet!. Seharusnya kau sangat ahli dalam bagian ini mengingat kau tinggal dengan eomma sudah sangat lama .'' Donghae mencibir membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal dan menggembung kan pipi nya.

Kyuhyun mendecih mendengar penuturan hyung ikan nya. ''eomma bahkan tidak pernah memasak dan masuk ke dapur! hyung jangan mengada - ngada!'' ucap Kyuhyun dia sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya karena kesal dengan hyung nya, benar-benar tidak menghargai usaha keras nya.

''MWOYA eomma tidak pernah memasak? kau sedang bergurau eomma dulu adalah koki andalan di rumah ini, sebelum kau menguasai eomma sendiri.'' ucap Donghae sambil menggebrak meja dan bangkit dari kursi nya sambil memandang Kyuhyun tajam.

Kyuhyun yang tidak terima dengan ucapan sang hyung ikut menggebrak meja dan memandang Donghae dengan pandangan yang tak kalah tajam.

''menguasai? hyung pikir aku ini penjajah?!''

''kau memang penjajah, Kim Kyuhyun seorang penjajah.''

''yak hae hyung aku tidak berbohong dan aku juga bukan penjajah! eomma memang tidak pernah sekalipun memasak ."

''mungkin karena eomma tidak menyukai mu karena kau pembohong!''

''GO - JI - MAL, kau seorang pembohong ''

''ANIYO!!''

''GOJIMAL''

''ANIYO''

Mereka masih terus berteriak satu sama lain dan mengatakan keburukan mereka masing-masing, meja makan itu sudah seperti tempat debat sekarang. Kibum dan Leeteuk menutup telinga mereka masing - masing rasanya sudah sangat lama tidak mendengar pertengkaran semacam ini di meja makan.

''Teuki hyung sebaiknya kita pesan makanan saja. Aku tidak tahan mendengar pertengkaran mereka ."

"YA GEUMAN!!.'' ucap Leeteuk tegas sambil menggebrak meja makan dirumah tersebut. Donghae dan Kyuhyun menghentikan perdebatan mereka dan saling memberikan tatapan membunuh satu sama lain.

''Hyung akan pesan makanan saja, jadi jangan meributkan hal ini lagi arraseo?!'' ucap Leeteuk tegas membuat perdebatan itu berhenti. Tapi seperti nya hanya sebentar karena setelah itu, Donghae kembali meneruskan perdebatan yang tertunda.

''Teuki hyung kenapa kau juga memarahi ku, yang salah itu dia. Dia bilang eomma tidak pandai memasak padahal jelas - jelas eomma sangat pandai. Dia pembohong hyung.'' Kyuhyun langsung mempoutkan mulutnya. Lagi - lagi hyung nya bilang dia pembohong.

''Teuki hyung percayalah eomma tidak pernah memasak untuk ku, eomma bilang kemampuanku memegang penggorengan menurun darinya yang bahkan tidak bisa membedakan gula dan garam!'' Kyuhyun merengek pada Leeteuk berharap hyung malaikat nya tersebut mau membelanya.

''Tapi eomma memang sangat pandai memasak Kyuhyun -ah...'' Leeteuk menautkan alis nya heran, kenapa Kyuhyun bersikukuh eomma nya tidak bisa memasak. Jelas - jelas eomma mereka adalah wanita yang pandai memasak.

SIMFONI HITAM

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh nya dikasur dia benar - benar sangat lelah hari ini. Hari pertama ia masuk sekolah ia mendapat kejutan.

Dia juga mengingat pertengkaran nya dengan Donghae tanpa sadar dia menyunggingkan senyum manis nya saat mengingat kejadian tersebut.

Meskipun mereka berinteraksi melalui pertengkaran itu lebih baik dari pada melihat hyung ikannya itu diam tanpa kata dan ekspresi seperti kemarin. Kyuhyun lalu menutup matanya karena terlalu lelah dia langsung tertidur dengan senyum manis yang masih tercetak jelas diwajah nya.

SIMFONI HITAM

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya hari ini. Mulai sekarang dia akan mencoba untuk berpikir positif, agar dia tidak terbebani dengan berbagai hal negatif yang menimpa nya di sekolah maupun di rumah.

'berpikirlah positif Kim Kyuhyun, berpikir positif.' Kyuhyun masih terus merapalkan 'berpikir positif didalam hatinya namun tiba - tiba, sesuatu yang anyir dan bau busuk mengenai kepala nya membuat dia terkejut.

PLUK!!

Lagi. Kyuhyun mendapat lemparan telur. Ternyata para siswa yang berada disana yang melempari nya dengan telur. Mereka mengerumuni Kyuhyun sepertinya mereka sudah siap melempari Kyuhyun dengan telur.

Kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua tangan nya dari lemparan telur tersebut. Tapi tetap saja tubuh nya terasa sakit dilempari telur oleh banyak orang.

''SAENGIL CHUKAHAMNIDA

SAENGIL CHUKAHAMNIDA

SARANGEUN NAUI SARANGHADA 'URI SONMUL'

SAENGIL CHUKAHAMNIDA

Mereka semua lalu bertepuk tangan setelah sebelum nya melempari Kyuhyun dengan telur dan melumurinya dengan tepung terigu. Kyuhyun yang terkejut hanya bisa diam dan membelalakan mata nya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

''Kim Kyuhyun apa kau terkesan? Kemarin kami tidak menyambut mu dengan layak, apa kau suka? Ah apa hari ini kau berulang tahun? kami benar - benar menyiapkan kejutan ini untukmu 'uri sonmul' '' Jongin bertanya dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan pada Kyuhyun yang sudah berlumur tepung dan juga telur diseluruh tubuh nya, bahkan sekarang dia juga terlihat bau dan kotor.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan nya dengan kuat ingin rasanya menangis atau berteriak pada mereka semua tapi itu justru akan membuat mereka semakin puas.

''Jeongmal gomawoyo sunbae -nim, KEJUTAN MU ini benar - benar membuat ku terkesan.'' Kyuhyun memaksakan bibir nya untuk tersenyum pada seluruh orang di sana. Dia berlalu dari sana dengan cepat, bahkan sempat menyenggol bahu Lee Jongin.

Jongin membelalakan matanya dia dibuat speechless dengan ekspresi Kyuhyun, dia tadi mengatakan terimakasih?

''Dia benar - benar mainan yang menarik'' gumam Jongin dengan seringaian lebar yang menghiasi wajah nya.

Siswa yang berada disana tidak ada yang mencoba membantu Kyuhyun mereka bahkan menganggap ini adalah tontonan yang sangat menarik. Kyuhyun benar - benar menjadi mainan baru mereka .

BRAKK!!

Pintu kamar mandi tersebut terbuka dengan sangat kasar. Taemin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang membersihkan wajah dan juga baju seragam nya yang kotor.

''Kyuhyun -ah neo gwenchana?!''

''Mianhae, aku tak bisa membantu mu tadi. Kau pasti benar - benar takut, ini kan pertama kali untukmu. Aku membawa baju ganti untuk mu, pakailah.'' ucap Taemin sambil memberikan baju ganti milik nya untuk Kyuhyun. Dia memang selalu membawa baju ganti ke sekolah nya, karena tahu mereka selalu saja menyiapkan sesuatu yang 'istimewa' untuk nya.

''Gomawoyo Taemin -ah aku memang sangat membutuhkan ini.'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengambil baju ganti tersebut.

''Mau kubawa ke suatu tempat yang bisa membuat mu tenang sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai?'' Kyuhyun memandang Taemin dia memang butuh tempat yang bisa membuat nya tenang saat ini.

''Kajja... ikuti aku.'' Kyuhyun hanya menurut saja dia mengikuti langkah Taemin dengan pelan.

Atap sekolah

''Ah! Jadi ini tempat nya.'' Taemin mengangguk mereka lalu berjalan sampai ke titian balkon. Dari sana mereka bisa melihat pemandangan dari keseluruhan sekolah megah tersebut.

''Biasanya jika aku sudah benar - benar tidak tahan dengan mereka, aku berteriak sekencang - kencang nya disini. Cobalah Kyu..''

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya sangat dalam dia seperti nya sudah sangat siap untuk berteriak sekencang - kencang nya.

''pabo!'' Taemin tertawa. Teman barunya ini benar - benar lucu. Kyuhyun tidak berteriak melainkan hanya berbisik pada salju yang berjatuhan di atap sekolah tersebut.

''ikuti aku Kyuhyun -ah...'' Taemin menarik nafasnya dalam ''APA DIDUNIA INI HANYA HARTA DAN TAHTA YANG BISA MEMBUAT KEDUDUKAN MU LEBIH TINGGI DARI SIAPAPUN. ITU TIDAK BENAR.''

''KALIAN SEMUA TIDAK MENGERTI ARTI KEHIDUPAN!'' jawab Kyuhyun.

''TAEMIN ANAK YANG SANGAT BAIK!!''

''KYUHYUN JUGA ANAK YANG BAIK!!''

''KALIAN SEMUA PABBO.!!'' teriak mereka berbarengan. Lalu mereka tertawa merasa lega setelah mengeluarkan apa yang ada dipikiran mereka.

''Kau benar Taemin -ah... sekarang aku merasa lebih baik.'' Taemin mengangguk saja mendapati respon Kyuhyun. Dia sudah sering melakukan hal seperti ini.

Mereka terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing - masing. Kyuhyun masih saja terus tersenyum, seperti nya dia benar - benar merasa lega.

''Kau tahu... Aku bahkan pernah berencana untuk bunuh diri saat aku mengingat perlakuan - perlakuan ' istimewa ' mereka padaku.'' Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum langsung memandang kearah Taemin saat dia mendengar sesuatu yang menyakiti telinga nya.

''Jinja,.?!'' Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya dan Taemin menganggukan kepala nya.

''Tapi, eomma selalu menguatkan ku dan berkata padaku setidaknya aku bisa lulus dan mendapat ijazah dari sini agar aku bisa bekerja di tempat yang lebih layak.''

''Seorang eomma memang selalu bisa menguatkan kita, keberadaannya selalu berarti untuk kita.'' mengingat hal itu Kyuhyun jadi sangat merindukan eomma nya. ''eomma bogoshipoyo...'' ucap Kyuhyun pada angin yang terus meniup - niup rambut nya.

SIMFONI HITAM

Kyuhyun pulang dengan perasaan sesak dan juga sangat lelah. Kejadian di sekolah tadi membuat dia benar - benar memikirkan ' apa seharusnya dia pindah saja dan kembali ke Busan?' namun meskipun begitu Kyuhyun tetap melaksanakan tugas - tugas yang mulai menjadi rutinitas nya selama ada disini.

''Kemarin hyungdeul mengatakan bahwa masakan ku seperti racun. Apa hari ini aku juga perlu memasak ? Ah! lakukan saja seperti di buku resep ini, tapi aku harus lebih berhati - hati agar makanan nya tidak menjadi racun seperti kemarin'' Kyuhyun berceloteh sendiri pada alat - alat dapur yang berada di depan nya. Dia lalu mulai bereksperimen dengan bahan - bahan yang ada di sana.

''Cha... dan ini yang terakhir..'' Kyuhyun meletakan mangkuk panas yang berisi 'sup'. Menurut nya. Dia menatap puas keseluruhan makanan yang hari ini dibuat nya.

''Menurut ku ini tidak menyeramkan lagi, seperti yang kemarin.'' dia tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada di sana.

''Aku yakin hyungdeul akan menyukai nya, sebentar lagi mereka akan pulang.'' Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan dengan riang, dia sudah yakin kali ini dia akan mendapat pujian dari hyungdeul .

Kyuhyun terus menunggu sampai dia mengabaikan perut nya yang sudah minta di isi. ''Aku harus kuat, mereka sebentar lagi pasti akan pulang.''

Kyuhyun terus menanti sampai dia terlihat mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur di meja makan tersebut, tapi hyungdeul bahkan belum terlihat tanda akan pulang.

Mereka semua pulang saat malam sudah sangat larut dan jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Mereka terheran saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur di meja makan. Apa dia menunggu mereka dan belum makan sama sekali ?

Leeteuk menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menepuk bahu dongsaeng nya tersebut.

''Ya ireona... Makanlah lalu setelah itu pergi ke kamar mu, jangan tidur disini'' Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata nya.

Dia langsung menegakan tubuh nya yang tadi bertumpu penuh pada meja makan tersebut.

''Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian? aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk hyungdeul dan menunggu hyungdeul sejak tadi. Kali ini makanan ku tidak seburuk kemarin percayalah.'' ucap Kyuhyun antusiasme.

Tapi hyungdeul nya seperti nya tidak begitu tertarik mengingat semenyeramkan nya makanan Kyuhyun kemarin.

''Kami sudah makan di luar tadi, jadi cepatlah makan masakan mu tersebut. Jangan sampai kau sakit dan menyusahkan kami semua, arraseo?!''

Kyuhyun lagi - lagi dibuat sakit dengan ucapan Donghae. Hyung nya tersebut seperti punya banyak umpatan untuk dirinya, hyung nya tersebut tidak pernah kehabisan kata untuk membuat hati nya sakit seperti sekarang.

''Ah dan mulai besok kau tidak usah memasak lagi untuk kami! Bisa - bisa aku mati jika terus makan hasil dari 'karya' mu.'' ucap Donghae ketus.

Donghae berlalu dari sana dia tidak suka terus berada didekat Kyuhyun. Berada di dekatnya terus menerus, membuat dia semakin merindukan kehadiran eomma nya. Karena Kyuhyun benar - benar memiliki banyak kemiripan dengan eomma nya.

Kibum melihat Donghae yang berlalu pergi dari meja makan tersebut. Dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan melakukan hal seperti yang Donghae lakukan atau sekedar 'basa - basi' dengan Kyuhyun.

''Makanlah, lalu setelah itu pergi istirahat. Ini sudah malam'' ucap Leeteuk sambil berlalu diiringi Kibum di belakang nya yang bahkan tidak berbicara sama sekali. Kyuhyun memandang seluruh hyungdeul nya dengan sedih, dia sengaja menahan lapar dan bekerja keras agar masakan nya tidak membuat hyungdeul merasa di 'racuni'.

''Apakah seburuk itu aku bagi kalian?'' Kyuhyun berlalu dari sana dengan perasaan sesak di dada nya. Dia tidak berniat menyentuh makanan nya, nafsu makan nya langsung hilang melihat hyungdeul nya yang seperti itu. Penantian nya setelah berjam - jam menunggu benar - benar tidak berarti.

Ini masih pagi dan Kyuhyun lagi - lagi melihat Taemin menjadi ' mainan ' mereka semua. Sama seperti nasib dia kemarin yang mendapat kejutan ' istimewa ' di pagi hari. Tapi seperti nya kali ini benar - benar serius. Terlihat dari ekspresi mereka yang terlihat benar - benar tegang.

''Jadi... karena aku akan segera pindah dari sini aku tidak akan takut lagi padamu sunbaenim, kau adalah orang yang paling hina di sekolah ini.'' Jongin tersenyum meremehkan pada Taemin yang sekarang terlihat tidak begitu takut pada sunbae nya tersebut.

''eoh Jinja jeongmal,..? kalau begitu terima ini.'' ucap Jongin sambil mengayunkan tangannya secara kuat kearah wajah Taemin.

BUGH!!

''Kau benar - benar membuatku muak Lee Taemin!'' Jongin meninju pipi Taemin dengan sangat keras, bahkan sudut bibir nya terlihat robek dan mengeluarkan darah sekarang. Siswa yang ada disana hanya diam tidak peduli seolah itu adalah hal yang sangat biasa di sekolah bertaraf internasional ini.

Mereka hanya mengerumuni Jongin dan juga Taemin seolah mereka sedang memberikan pertunjukan yang sangat menarik.

''YAK!! apa yang kau lakukan ?! Ini sekolah bukan tempat kau menyalurkan amarahmu!'' Kyuhyun benar - benar emosi bagaimana tidak dia melihat teman baru nya tersebut disakiti begitu saja.

''Kim Kyuhyun kau juga mau jadi seperti dia? YAK!! pegangi bocah ini!'' kedua teman Jongin langsung memegangi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan dirinya, tapi percuma tenaga nya kalah kuat dengan dua orang tersebut.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, saat tangan Jongin yang mengepal erat sudah siap menghantam wajah nya dengan kekuatan penuh. Seperti nya dia sudah pasrah jika wajah nya akan terluka nantinya. Namun tepat sebelum tangan itu menghantam nya seseorang mencegah tangan Jongin yang akan memukul Kyuhyun.

''Jangan coba - coba menyakiti adik ku, arra ?!''

...TBC...

Aku balik dengan Chapter 2

Mohon read dan review nya nde...

Aku benar 2 berusaha memperbaiki tulisan ku mohon dukungan nya readerdeul...


	3. Chapter 3

Title : SIMFONI HITAM Chap 3

Genre : Brothership, Friendship and Family 

  


Rate : T

  


Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

  


Park Jungsoo as Cho Jung Soo/Leeteuk

  


Lee Donghae as Cho Dong Hae

  


Kim Ki Bum as Cho Ki Bum

  


  


And other cast

  


  


Summary : Dihatiku terukir namamu. Cinta, rindu beradu satu. Namun selalu aku bertanya, adakah aku dihatimu?

  


  


Inspired by Simfoni Hitam Sherina.

  


  


Warning : Typos, Gaje, OOC, if read dont bash and review after read.

  


  


Disclaimer : All them belong to them selves and God, iam just a fan who use their name for my story.

  


  


Story by asmawi97

  


.

  
  


.

SIMFONI HITAM CHAPTER 3

.

  
  


.

  
  


  
  


Seorang namja keluar dari sebuah taksi yang sudah mengantarnya tersebut. Dia lalu keluar setelah sebelum nya mengucapkan terimakasih sambil tersenyum pada sang supir.

  
  


Dia lalu memandang keseluruhan kota yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal nya sekarang.

  
  


''Seoul memang indah..'' ucap namja tersebut sambil tersenyum memandang keramaian kota yang menjadi jantung negri ginseng tersebut.

  
  


RING ~ RING ~

  
  


''Yeobeoseo Appa... eoh, aku sudah sampai di Seoul. Ne, aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuknya appa, aku akan mengunjungi dia di sekolah nya. Ne, arraseo.'' dia lalu menutup percakapan nya dengan sang Appa setelah sebelum nya berpamitan dengan sang appa.

  
  


''Kyuhyun -ah... aku datang.'' ucap namja tersebut sambil tersenyum menatap langit seoul yang hari itu nampak cerah.

  
  


Dia lalu mulai berjalan menapaki jalanan Seoul, dia berniat untuk mendatangi sekolah Hannyoung dengan berjalan kaki saja, karena jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Akhirnya namja tersebut sampai di tempat tujuannya Hannyoung High School.

  
  


  
  


Dia mulai mengelilingi sekolah tersebut. Namun dia mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat sekelompok siswa sedang mengerumuni seseorang. 'apa ada sesuatu yang penting sedang terjadi?' batin namja tersebut.

  
  


  
  


Dia mencoba menyelusup kedalam keramaian tersebut. Namun namja tersebut membelalakan matanya saat melihat hal yang membuat dia marah. Dia melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah dia anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri, sedang di hadang oleh beberapa orang. Dua orang lainnya memegangi kedua lengan Kyuhyun dengan erat, Kyuhyun bahkan sampai terlihat sulit bergerak karena mereka berdua.

  
  


Sementara seorang lagi memandang Kyuhyun dengan tajam. 'apa Kyuhyun membuat kesalahan?' seperti nya orang itu akan memukul nya. Dengan terburu - buru dia langsung menghampiri mereka dan menghentikan tangan yang akan menyakiti Kyuhyun tersebut.

  
  


''Jangan coba - coba menyakiti adik ku , arra?!'' ucap nya emosional. Bagaimana tidak emosional jika kau melihat orang yang kau sayangi akan di sakiti seperti itu. 

  
  


''Siapa kau?'' jawab Jongin dengan nada kesal. Lagi - lagi kesenangan nya diganggu. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menutup mata nya dengan erat membuka matanya, dan membelalakan matanya saat tahu siapa yang sudah menjadi malaikat penolong nya. Dia adalah...

  
  


  
  


''Shim Chang Min, namaku adalah Shim Chang Min, apa kau ada masalah dengan dongsaeng ku?!'' jawab namja tersebut dengan tegas sambil terus memberikan tatapan tajam bagi Jongin. Ternyata namja tersebut adalah Changmin, Kyuhyun jelas sangat mengenali namja tersebut. Tapi kenapa dia bisa ada disini?

  
  


''Mwo? Changmin...'' Jongin tampak berpikir. Seperti nya dia tahu siapa Changmin. ''Mungkinkah kau...'' 

  
  


''Kau benar, aku adalah Shim Changmin. Ayah ku Shim Jae Kyung adalah seorang presdir di sekolah ini. Apa kau punya masalah khusus dengan adik ku, sampai kau ingin memukulnya?!'' Jongin membelalakan matanya, dia tidak begitu percaya. Benarkah Kyuhyun yang sejak kemarin menjadi objek mainannya adalah adik dari seorang putra presdir? 

  
  


''Tapi... aku tidak begitu percaya padamu. Tidak mungkin dia itu adikmu.''

  
  


''Kau mau aku memukul mu baru kau mau melepaskannya?!'' hardik Changmin pada Jongin yang hanya menatapnya dengan senyumnya yang menjengkelkan.

  
  


  
  


''Aish! Kau tidak usah emosional seperti itu. Ya! Lepaskan bocah itu! '' ucap Jongin tidak rela pada kedua temannya yang sedang memegangi Kyuhyun. Dia lalu memandang kearah Changmin dan saling berhadapan. Jarak mereka saat ini sangat dekat, Changmin masih memberikan tatapan 'membunuhnya' untuk Jongin. Sementara Jongin dia tersenyum seolah dia sudah kebal ditatap seperti itu, dia sepertinya sudah tidak punya rasa malu lagi. 

  
  


'' aku... sama sekali tidak takut denganmu, apalagi ayahmu yang seorang presdir itu. Aku hanya mengalah untuk mu hari ini, karena kau baru berada di tempat ini. Hanya untuk hari ini, arraseo!'' ucapnya sambil berlalu diiringi teman - temannya yang justru lebih mirip ajudan dibandingkan teman.

  
  


''Akupun begitu, hanya untuk hari ini aku akan membiarkanmu lolos. Jika aku tahu kalau kau menyakiti adik ku lagi. Akan ku pastikan kau mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya kau dapatkan.'' Jongin sempat berhenti sebentar mendengar jawaban tegas dari Changmin, namun hanya sebentar karena dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Sepertinya dia tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun disakiti lagi oleh siapapun termasuk dirinya.

  
  


''Ini justru jadi lebih menarik sekarang.'' ucap Jongin dengan seringaian nya yang terlihat begitu menyeramkan.

  
  


  
  


Kerumunan siswa tersebut juga ikut bubar melihat aktor utama mereka telah pergi meninggalkan lapangan. Mereka seolah telah kehilangan pertunjukan yang menarik, melihat dari wajah mereka yang terlihat begitu kecewa. 

  
  


.

.

Kibum memandang semua kejadian tersebut dengan tangan yang mengepal erat. Jujur saja, jika tidak ada namja yang bernama Changmin yang mengaku sebagai hyung Kyuhyun itu. Mungkin dia yang akan menyelamatkan dan berlari kearah Kyuhyun. Tidak tahu mengapa, melihat Kyuhyun diperlakukan seperti itu membuat dia cukup kesal. Tapi kenapa? 

  
  


''Kalau saja dia tidak datang, aku yang akan menghampiri mu Kim Kyuhyun.'' ucap Kibum sambil berlalu dari lorong sekolah tersebut. Langkah kaki nya terlihat sangat berat, dia benar - benar merasa menjadi seseorang yang tidak berguna untuk --- Kyuhyun mungkin. Tapi, bukankah itu yang diinginkan mereka?

  
  


''Aku... tidak akan bisa menyayangi nya lagi.'' ucapnya sambil menggeleng, dia benar - benar merasa tidak berguna. Tapi di satu sisi dia juga sangat menghormati keputusan hyungduel yang terlihat tidak menyukai Kyuhyun. 

  
  


.

.

  
  


SIMFONI HITAM

  
  


.

.

  
  


Kyuhyun sedang membersihkan luka Taemin dengan telaten dan cukup hati \- hati, di taman sekolah tersebut. Dia agak terkejut melihat luka nya cukup parah. Kalau saja Changmin tidak datang dia pasti juga akan bernasib sama seperti Taemin. Lalu kemana pergi nya Changmin? Dia sedang mengurus kepindahan nya ke sekolah baru nya ini.

  


  


''Taemin -ah... apa ini sangat sakit?'' Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada cemas yang sangat kentara pada Taemin.

  


''Aniyo... ini hanya luka kecil, biasanya justru lebih parah dari ini.'' Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya. Biasanya justru lebih parah dari ini?!

  


''Mereka benar - benar seperti monster di sekolah ini! Apa hak mereka sampai menyakiti mu seperti ini. Memangnya siapa mereka, mereka hanyalah seorang siswa sekolah sama seperti kita. Hanya karena orangtua mereka punya latar belakang yang berbeda, jadi mereka berhak untuk menyakiti mu... Dasar menyebalkan!'' umpat Kyuhyun 

  
  


Untuk sesaat mereka terdiam satu sama lain. Kyuhyun masih terus mengobati luka Taemin, dia tidak berhenti mengumpat panjang pendek karena penderitaan yang sudah dialami Taemin selama berada di sekolah ini.

  
  


Taemin hanya tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Kyuhyun, meskipun dia juga sama seperti mereka. Tapi dia tidak keberatan untuk berteman dengannya.

  
  


''Kyuhyun -ah... aku akan pindah sekolah.''

  
  


''MWO?!'' Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menekan luka Taemin dengan keras membuat Taemin berteriak. Kyuhyun benar - benar terkejut dengan pernyataan Taemin. 

  
  


''akh appo! Kyuhyun -ah kenapa kau menekan lukaku begitu keras.'' Kyuhyun langsung panik, Taemin benar - benar terlihat kesakitan. Tapi dia benar - benar kaget. Mau bagaimana lagi. 

  
  


''Mianhae aku terlalu kaget tadi.'' ucap Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menyesal, emosinya memang agak labil sekarang.

  
  


  
  


''Gwenchana... Gumawo karena sudah mau menjadi temanku Kyu. Mengetahui bahwa kau juga bermartabat tinggi sama seperti mereka, membuat ku berpikir bahwa semua orang kaya itu tidak sama.'' Kyuhyun merasa sangat terharu mendengar pernyataan Taemin. Tapi kenapa dia harus pindah? Kyuhyun harus berusaha mempertahankan Taemin disini.

  
  


''Kalau begitu kau harus tetap berada disini Taemin -ah... aku janji akan melindungi mu. Sungguh!'' Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Kyuhyun kecewa.

  
  


''Tidak bisa Kyuhyun -ah... aku sudah tidak ingin berada di tempat ini lagi.'' jawaban Taemin membuat Kyuhyun semakin membuat Kyuhyun sedih saja.

  
  


''Jadi, kau akan tetap pergi dari sekolah ini Taemin - ah?'' tanya Kyuhyun untuk ke sekian kalinya.

  
  


''Nde, tempat ini tidak cocok denganku. Aku bersyukur setidaknya sekarang kau punya seseorang yang akan melindungi mu Kyu.'' Taemin tersenyum dengan sangat tulus padanya, membuat dia terenyuh. Taemin tidak punya salah apapun pada mereka, tapi mereka memperlakukan Taemin sangat buruk hanya karena derajat kekayaan nya. bukankah hanya tuhan yang boleh menilai derajat seorang manusia?!

''Mianhae aku tak bisa melindungi mu tadi, gumawo karena kau sudah bersedia menjadi temanku.'' Taemin mengangguk dia lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

  
  


''Ah! Aku harus pergi, Kyu.'' 

  
  


''Secepat itu?''

  
  


Taemin mengangguk dia lalu berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan sekolah yang selama ini membuat nya penuh dengan warna kelabu. Dia melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun begitupun sebaliknya. Meskipun pertemanan mereka sangat singkat, namun persahabatan yang dilandasi ketulusan akan membekas dihati mereka masing - masing.

  
  


''Dia sudah pergi...'' Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Tadinya jika memang Changmin akan bersekolah disini, dia ingin membuat Taemin nyaman berada di sekolah ini, tapi sekarang sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

  
  


  
  


PUK

  
  


  
  


Tiba - tiba Changmin sudah berada disebelah nya sambil menepuk - nepuk kepalanya, seperti seorang ayah yang sedang menenangkan putranya.

  
  


''Relakan dia, mungkin tempat ini memang tidak cocok untuknya. arraseo.'' mata Changmin memang mengarah pada Taemin yang semakin menjauh. Namun tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan sangat lembut. Membuat Kyuhyun kesal dan langsung menatap Changmin dengan tajam. 

  
  


''Ya Shim Changmin! Berhenti memperlakukan ku seperti anak kecil!'' umpat Kyuhyun sambil menghempaskan tangan Changmin yang terus mengelus rambutnya tersebut dengan kasar.

  
  


''Wae? kau memang masih kecil Kyuhyun -ah...'' jawab Changmin dengan senyum jahilnya. Membuat Kyuhyun naik pitam. 

  
  


''YA! Neo... berhenti disana Shim Changmin!''

Mereka lalu berlarian mengejar satu sama lain. Kyuhyun yang tidak mau di panggil anak kecil terus, mengejar Changmin yang justru semakin gentar menggodanya. Sepertinya dia sangat senang mengganggu Kyuhyun.

  
  


.

.

SIMFONI HITAM

.

.

  
  


Kibum tidak fokus pada guru yang sedang menjelaskan beberapa hal di depan kelas tersebut. Wajah Kyuhyun terus terbayang di benaknya, anak itu terlihat sangat ketakutan saat tangan Jongin akan menghantam wajahnya.

Jujur dia... merasa kesal!

  
  


Tapi kenapa dia jadi merasa kesal. Bukankah ini yang diinginkan nya dan juga hyungduel? membuat Kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman tinggal di Seoul. Salah satunya dengan cara membuat dia dimusuhi satu sekolah. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun bukanlah anak yang pantang menyerah.

  
  


PUK

  
  


Tiba - tiba ada yang melempari nya dengan kertas yang sudah di gulung sedemikian rupa. Dia lalu membuka dan mencoba membacanya

  
  


'Ya Cho Kibum tadi aku menang besar, Taemin pabbo itu akan segera pergi dari sekolah ini. Tapi sekarang mainanku jadi cuma satu, tapi Kyuhyun benar - benar mainan yang menarik.' Kibum memandang coretan tangan diatas kertas milik Jongin. Dia memang satu kelas dengan Jongin, tapi mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Hanya sesekali saja mereka berinteraksi saat ada sesuatu yang penting.

  
  


'Jangan bicara padaku pabbo!' balas Kibum dan langsung melemparnya tepat kearah kepala Jongin. Kibum cukup puas melihat lemparan nya tepat sasaran, dia tertawa kecil lalu kembali melihat catatannya seolah tidak terjadi apa - apa. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


''Kibum haksaeng... you have any problem with my class?'' tanya seorang guru bahasa inggris pada Kibum yang masih tersenyum kecil dan terlihat tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya.

  
  


''No Sir! Sorry...''

  
  


''Kalau begitu perhatikan kelasku!'' ucap guru tersebut kembali dalam bahasa inggris. 

  
  


aish sial! ini semua karena Kyuhyun, dia terus muncul di pikiran ku. Ya Kim Kyuhyun! kau membuat ku dimarahi seorang guru untuk pertama kalinya.

  
  


'Daebak, Kim Kyuhyun. Kau benar - benar luar biasa.' batin Kibum dalam hatinya.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


.

.

.

SIMFONI HITAM

.

.

.

  
  


  
  


Changmin dan Kyuhyun sedang menikmati makanan mereka di sebuah kedai restoran yang cukup dekat dari sekolah tersebut. Setelah aksi kejar - kejaran mereka tadi, Changmin langsung mengatakan lelah dan mood nya menurun karena kelaparan. Dasar food monster!

  
  


  
  


Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi fokus pada makanannya, kini beralih pada Changmin yang memakan makanannya dengan sangat lahap.'apa Changmin belum makan selama satu tahun?!'

  
  


''Changmin -ah...'' Changmin mengangkat kepalanya dan mengisyaratkan ' ada apa ' dengan matanya. Dia benar - benar tidak bisa diganggu saat sedang makan, apalagi hidangan tersebut sangat lezat.

  
  


''Kenapa kau pindah ke Seoul, apa karena aku?'' tanya Kyuhyun 

  
  


  
  


''ppppthh hahaha.. '' Changmin hanya terus tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

  
  


''YA! Shim Changmin berhenti tertawa!'' Kyuhyun menggembung kan pipi nya melihat Changmin, yang justru tertawa mendengar pertanyaan nya. Memangnya apa yang lucu dengan pertanyaan nya!

  
  


''Aku pindah ke Seoul karena eomma ingin pindah ke Seoul, bukan karena kau Kyuhyunie.'' Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya 

  
  


''Benar bukan karena aku? syukurlah, lagipula aku tidak mau gara - gara aku, kau memaksa untuk pindah pada orangtua mu.'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil memakan makanannya dengan santai.

  
  


''Sudah kubilang bukan karena kau!''

  
  


.

  
  


''Pokoknya aku juga mau pindah ke Seoul titik! Kalau Appa dan eomma tidak mengijinkan ku aku akan mogok makan!'' Changmin lalu berlalu dari kedua orang tuanya dengan langkah yang sangat lebar. Dia juga menghentakan kakinya dengan keras tanda ia benar - benar serius pada orangtua nya.

  
  


''Aish! Yeobeo, turuti saja apa maunya.''

  
  


''Geurae, Kyuhyun memang selalu menjadi prioritas utama putra kita.''

.

  
  


Changmin meringis mengingat dia memang memaksa kedua orangtua nya untuk pindah ke Seoul. Dan memang salah satu alasan nya adalah Kyuhyun. Dia khawatir sahabat nya tersebut tidak memiliki teman atau tidak merasa nyaman karena berada di tempat baru. Tapi dia tidak mungkin mengakuinya didepan Kyuhyun, bisa - bisa dia malu sekali.

  
  


''lalu kenapa didepan semua orang kau mengaku sebagai kakak ku?!'' Changmin kembali menghentikan makannya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang seperti sedang menginterogasi dirinya.

  
  


''Lalu aku harus mengaku sebagai siapa? Haraboeji, halmeoni, ahjumma, yeojachingu?'' ucap Changmin sambil menirukan suara - suara yang dia sebutkan membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

  
  


''YA! Geumanhae...'' 

  
  


''Itukan tidak mungkin Kyuhyun -ah... itu alasan hanya agar mereka berhenti mengganggu mu.'' Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Changmin memang sahabat nya yang benar - benar sangat perhatian. Changmin kembali pada kegiatan nya yang tertunda, yaitu makan.

  
  


Changmin makan dengan sangat lahap. Lagi. membuat Kyuhyun benar - benar memikirkan Changmin memang belum makan selama satu tahun. Namun sesuatu yang terlintas di benaknya membuat dia kembali menghentikan makannya dan memandang Changmin. Lagi. 

  
  


''Changmin -ah... Aku mau kembali bermain piano ''

  
  


UHUK

  
  


Changmin yang sedang makan dengan sangat lahap itu langsung tersedak mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu.

  
  


''MWORAGO?!''

  
  


''Aish! Kenapa reaksi mu seperti itu?! akukan tidak bilang kalau aku mau bunuh diri! aku hanya mengatakan ingin kembali bermain piano.''

  
  


''Apa kau yakin?'' Kyuhyun mengangguk dia sudah sangat yakin dengan keputusan nya. ''Aku ingin saat eomma pulang nanti dia bisa melihat permainan piano ku''

  
  


''Aku hanya berharap kau baik - baik saja Kyuhyun - ah.''

  
  


.

.

.

SIMFONI HITAM

.

.

.

  
  


Kyuhyun pulang ke rumahnya setelah sebelumnya Changmin mengantar nya. Changmin bilang besok dia akan menjemput nya untuk berangkat sekolah.

  
  


  
  


Kyuhyun memasuki halaman rumahnya dengan pelan, 

Kyuhyun membulat kan matanya lucu saat melihat hyung ikannya sedang membersihkan kolam ikan yang berada di halaman rumah mereka. Jarang - jarang hyung nya tersebut berada di rumah 

  
  


''Hae hyung... Kyuhyun pulang ~'' Kyuhyun menghampiri Donghae dan menyapa Donghae begitu semangat, bahkan terlihat terlalu semangat.

  
  


KRIK KRIK ~

  
  


Hening tidak ada jawaban, Donghae masih terus fokus pada kolam ikan kesayangannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dia lalu bergegas masuk kerumah tersebut untuk menggantikan pakaian nya. Sepertinya mengganggu Donghae akan sangat menyenangkan. Hehehe

  
  


Kyuhyun sudah membersihkan dirinya, dia juga sudah membersihkan rumah yang sejak kemarin menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

  
  


Dia lalu mendekat kearah Donghae, bahkan terlihat tidak ada jarak antara mereka sekarang. Membuat Donghae risih dan langsung memandangnya dengan tajam.

  
  


''Kenapa kau duduk disitu. Minggir! jangan terlalu dekat denganku!'' lagi - lagi Donghae menyuruhnya untuk menjauh, dengan nada yang sangat dingin, membuat Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya. Tapi tetap menuruti perintah Donghae, yaitu menjauh.

  
  


''Aku hanya ingin melihat ikan \- ikan koi yang sangat cantik. Melihat ikan segar seperti ini bisa mengurangi stress Hae hyung...'' Kyuhyun memandang ikan koi yang berada di kolam tersebut dengan mata yang berbinar. Melihat warna - warna dari koi tersebut memang membuat nya agak rileks.

  
  


''Terserah... asal kau jangan dekat - dekat denganku dan jangan sampai membuat ikanku jadi stres!'' ucap Donghae dengan ketus. 

''Arraseo... Hae hyungie.'' jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Sangat manis sampai membuat Donghae sebal.

  
  


Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan Donghae. Hyung nya tersebut masih fokus dengan kegiatan nya. Dia benar - benar telaten dengan kebersihan dan kesehatan ikan nya.

  
  


'Huh Hae hyung lebih sayang ikan dari pada aku yang notabene adalah adiknya! Dasar menyebalkan!'

  
  


Tiba - tiba terlintas ide jahil dikepala Kyuhyun. Dia lalu masuk kedalam rumah dan kembali dengan membawa sebuah jaring ikan dan juga sebuah ember kecil. 

  
  


''Hae hyung karena kau bilang pada seluruh orang kalau aku bersekolah dengan mengandalkan beasiswa...'' Kyuhyun melihat Donghae yang masih fokus dengan membersihkan kolam ikannya, dengan mata yang berkilat terang seolah memiliki rencana yang sangat brilian.

  
  


''Jadi... Bolehkah aku menjual satu saja ikan koimu?'' Donghae langsung menghentikan kegiatan 'mari membersihkan kolamnya' dan melihat kearah Kyuhyun. Dia langsung membelalakan matanya, saat Kyuhyun benar - benar menangkap seekor koi miliknya. Dan memasukan nya ke dalam sebuah ember.

  
  


''YA!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!'' Kyuhyun menatap polos kearah Donghae. 

  
  


''Hae hyung pasti tau apa yang akan kulakukan.'' ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum jahilnya. Membuat Donghae menjadi cemas dengan kelangsungan hidup si koi.

  
  


''YA!! Kalau kau berani melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan ikanku... Kau akan mati!'' Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan peringatan Donghae, dia justru berlarian ke luar rumahnya.

  
  


''YA Kim Kyuhyun! Berhenti disana, jangan coba - coba untuk menggoreng nya!'' Donghae benar - benar dibuat emosi dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadap koinya. Kenapa anak itu begitu berani pada ku?!

  
  


''ANIYO... Aku hanya akan menjual nya pada ahjussi yang berada di depan kompleks rumah kita. Aku tidak bisa membiayai sekolah ku, ijinkan aku untuk menjualnya.'' ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang mengembang. Dia sangat senang bisa kembali berinteraksi dengan hyung nya tersebut. Kyuhyun menggoyang kan embernya sambil terus berlari dari kejaran Donghae. Mereka masih terus saling mengejar satu sama lain 

  
  


Namun tiba - tiba sebuah mobil truk pengangkut barang dari arah yang berlawanan datang menuju Kyuhyun . Kyuhyun yang tidak memperhatikan jalan terus berlari kearah truk tersebut.

  
  


TIIN ~

  
  


''YA! KIM KYUHYUN...AWAAAAS!!'' Donghae berteriak pada Kyuhyun yang masih terus berlari. Kyuhyun yang berlari tidak memperhatikan truk tersebut, saat dia sudah melihat truk tersebut Kyuhyun hanya bisa membelalakan matanya. Otak dan kakinya terasa beku sekarang dia seolah terhipnotis oleh suara klakson tersebut.

  
  


CIIIT

  
  


BRAK!

  
  


  
  


Donghae hanya bisa memandang semua kejadian tersebut dengan mata yang membelalak, bahkan matanya terlihat berkaca - kaca sekarang. Apa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada 'seseorang' yang special untuknya? 

  
  


.

.

''Mianhae kami tidak bisa menolongnya, keadaan nya sangat parah saat dibawa kemari. Relakan saja dia.'' ucap dokter tersebut sambil berlalu setelah sebelumnya menepuk bahu Donghae untuk memberikan semangat.

  
  


Donghae mengepalkan tangannya lalu memukulkan nya ke tembok. ''Kalau saja aku tidak mengejarnya, mungkin aku tidak akan kehilangan dia.'' ucap Donghae sambil terisak.

  
  


''Hae hyung mianhae... Aku membuat koimu meninggal.'' Donghae menghentikan tangisnya dan langsung memandang tajam kearah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang ditatap seperti itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

  
  


Kyuhyun hanya mendapat luka kecil karena truk tersebut berhenti tepat satu senti didepan tubuhnya. Jadi sekarang dia tentu baik - baik saja. Namun nyawa koi Donghae tidak tertolong, ikan malang tersebut akhirnya mati setelah sebelumnya terlempar dari ember yang dibawa Kyuhyun.

  
  


''Gara \- gara kau... Ikan koi kesayanganku mati! Kim Kyuhyun, kau benar - benar akan mendapat hukuman yang menyeramkan dariku.'' Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun, dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat lebar. Seolah benar - benar akan segera membunuh Kyuhyun. saat jarak mereka sudah dekat Kyuhyun langsung memundurkan tubuhnya. Takut - takut hyung nya hilap.

  
  


Donghae mengangkat tangannya, lalu menjatuhkan nya di kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Donghae membuka matanya, dia terkejut saat hyung nya mengelus rambutnya dengan sangat lembut membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

  
  


''Hae hyung...'' Kyuhyun benar \- benar terharu, ini yang sangat diinginkan nya. Mendapat perhatian dari hyungduel.

  
  


Namun tiba - tiba tangan Donghae beralih pada telinga Kyuhyun dan memelintir nya dengan keras. ''YA Hae Hyung kenapa kau memelintir telingaku! Appo appo hyung...'' teriak Kyuhyun. Donghae benar - benar menghukum nya, telinga nya benar - benar sakit sekarang. 

  
  


''Ini balasan yang tepat untuk seorang yang sudah membuat koiku mati!'' jawab Donghae tajam. 

  
  


''Mianhae Hae hyung Jeongmal Mianhae...'' Kyuhyun terus berteriak minta maaf sementara Donghae tidak berhenti mengumpat panjang pendek pada Kyuhyun. Klinik hewan 24 jam tersebut terdengar ramai karena teriakan Kyuhyun dan juga Donghae.

.

.

  
  


Donghae merebahkan seluruh tubuhnya dikasur empuk miliknya. Dia berbaring telentang dan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan. 

  
  


''YA! Kenapa kau mengelus rambutnya tadi, neo pabbonika!'' ucap Donghae sambil mengumpat panjang pendek pada tangannya. Tadi tangannya tersebut tanpa sadar mengelus rambut Kyuhyun, padahal dia berniat untuk menjambaknya.

  
  


Tapi tubuhnya seolah bergerak secara naluri. Otaknya memerintahkan untuk tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Tapi tubuhnya seolah merindukan hal tersebut. 

  
  


''Aku... tidak mau menyayangi nya lagi.'' ucapn nya lirih sambil tetap memandang kearah langit - langit kamarnya. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


.

.

SIMFONI HITAM

.

.

  
  


Kyuhyun terus membolak - balik channel tv tersebut. Sudah hampir satu jam dia berada di depan tv, tapi seperti nya tidak ada acara yang menarik.

  
  


Dia tidak mau lagi menunggu hyungduel seperti kemarin - kemarin dan membuat dia kelaparan . Mereka sering pulang tepat pukul 10 malam, membuat dia kesal. Hyungduel sering bepergian tanpa mengajaknya, mereka benar - benar menghindari Kyuhyun.

  
  


''HYUNGDEUL MENYEBALKAAAN!'' Kyuhyun hampir saja akan melempar remote tv tersebut. Saat dia ingat hyungduel pasti akan marah - marah dan memintanya untuk mengganti rugi. Dasar perhitungan!

  
  


''aish! Eomma... Kenapa eomma susah sekali untuk dihubungi?!'' Kyuhyun mengeluh saat lagi - lagi dia mendengar suara operator bukan eomma nya. Sejak dia tinggal disini dia sulit sekali menghubungi eomma nya.

  
  


''Apa eomma sangat sibuk sekarang?'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus wajah eomma nya yang berada di foto ponselnya.

  
  


Kyuhyun juga mengingat seberapa sering dia bisa berinteraksi dengan hyungduel. Hanya sesekali saja Kyuhyun bisa berinteraksi dengan hyungduel, selebihnya mereka lebih suka menjauh dan menghindar membuat Kyuhyun benar - benar kesepian. 

.

. 

Sementara di waktu yang sama. Disebuah kedai restoran yang cukup mewah, Leeteuk, Donghae dan juga Kibum sedang memakan makan malam mereka. Tentunya tanpa Kyuhyun.

  
  


''Hae -ah... sampai kapan kita harus seperti ini? uang hyung bisa menipis jika terus menerus makan malam di restoran mahal seperti ini..'' Leeteuk bertanya pada Donghae yang sedang memakan makanannya dengan hidmat. 

  
  


''Sampai bocah itu pergi dari rumah kita hyung!'' Leeteuk membulatkan matanya, berarti selama satu bulan setiap malam mereka akan terus makan diluar?! Andwae... bisa - bisa dia bangkrut.

  
  


''Tapi sampai kapan? kita sudah melihatnya sampai sekarang. Kyuhyun bukanlah anak yang pantang menyerah, buktinya dia sudah bertahan selama satu pekan dengan kita.'' Donghae langsung menatap Leeteuk dengan tajam, Leeteuk yang ditatap seperti itu langsung menelan salivanya sulit. Donghae benar - benar menyeramkan saat tatapan nya sudah seperti itu.

  
  


  
  


''Jadi maksud hyung, aku harus menerimanya begitu?'' 

  
  


''Hanya satu bulan Hae -ah... dia berada di rumah kita hanya satu bulan. Kita hanya menolong eomma bukan Kyuhyun. Coba pikirkan hal itu.''

  
  


''Satu bulan, satu jam, bahkan satu detik pun. Aku tidak bisa terus menerus melihat bocah itu. Karena dia, menyimpan banyak kenangan buruk bagiku!'' Leeteuk menghela nafasnya melihat Donghae yang berlalu dari sana. 

  
  


Dia tidak ingin hal seperti ini terus berkelanjutan, dia sering melihat Kyuhyun terlihat kesepian karena mereka jarang berada di rumah. Lalu kenapa aku merasa kasihan saat Kyuhyun terlihat kesepian 

'Apa mungkin... aku mulai menyayangi nya. Lagi?'

  
  


Kibum memandang Leeteuk yang terlihat seperti merenung, sementara Donghae sepertinya sudah pergi.

  
  


''Sebaiknya kita pulang saja Teuki hyung...'' ucap nya pada Leeteuk.

.

.

  
  


''Kyuhyun -ah...'' Changmin melambaikan tangannya semangat dan tersenyum dengan lebar kearah Kyuhyun.

  
  


''Changmin -ah...'' Kyuhyun menghampiri Changmin yang hari itu membawa motornya. Mereka akan berangkat sekolah bersama dan seperti janji Changmin dia akan menjemput Kyuhyun setiap pagi.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Kyuhyun melihat daftar kelas tambahan di tangannya, dengan tenang. Tanpa gangguan dari murid - murid sekolah ini lagi. Semenjak Changmin bersamanya, dia jadi tidak terlalu diganggu.

  
  


''Han Sonsaengnim bilang setidaknya aku harus memilih salah satu dari ini semua.''dia sangat bingung harus memilih apa. 

Dia lalu melihat daftar tersebut satu persatu dan mulai membaca nya.

  
  


OLAHRAGA

''Aku tidak terlalu suka olahraga.'' ucapnya sambil mencoret daftar kegiatan olahraga.

  


  
  


MUSIK ORKESTRA

  


Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan musik dia sekolah itu. Kyuhyun lalu mencoba mendekati piano yang berada tersebut, namun baru beberapa langkah dari sana dia sudah sangat gemetar. Kyuhyun mencoba menetralkan nafasnya seperti yang diajarkan Changmin padanya saat merasa takut.

  
  


''Ya haksaeng... apa yang sedang kau lakukan?'' seorang guru muda mendekati Kyuhyun, sepertinya dia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan didepan piano tersebut.

  
  


''eoh... anyeong haseyo Sonsaengnim.'' Kyuhyun membungkukan tubuhnya.

  
  


''Kenapa hanya melihat dari jauh?'' tanya guru tersebut, dia cukup heran kenapa anak ini hanya melihat piano dari kejauhan.

  
  


''Ne?''

  
  


''Kau hanya melihat dari jauh piano tersebut. Wae?'' guru tersebut mengulang pertanyaan nya, membuat Kyuhyun malu dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

  
  


''Aku sangat ingin memainkan nya Sonsaengnim. Tapi, aku sangat takut'' guru tersebut menautkan alisnya. Apa sisi menakutkan dari piano?

  
  


''Kenapa kau sangat takut?'' tanya guru tersebut.

  
  


''Eomma bilang saat aku masih kecil, aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan saat sedang memainkan piano. Mungkin itu alasannya.'' guru tersebut mengangguk mengerti.

  
  


''Bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang kita menjadi teman? Saat kau ingin bermain piano temuilah aku. Aku pasti akan menemani mu'' ucap guru tersebut sambil tersenyum. Membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya lucu.

  
  


''Jinja Sonsaengnim?!'' guru tersebut mengangguk. Dia lalu melihat sekeliling nya dan membisikan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

  
  


''Saat kita hanya berdua, panggil saja aku Siwon hyung. Kau juga boleh ikut dalam musik orkestra sekolah ini kalau kau masih bingung, kau mau mengambil kelas tambahan apa di sekolah ini.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan lebar. Sepertinya rencananya untuk kembali bermain piano berjalan dengan sangat mulus. Untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

SIMFONI HITAM

.

.

.

Kibum sedang belajar dikamarnya, hari ini dia tidak ikut dengan hyungduel untuk menghindari Kyuhyun dengan cara makan di luar. Sebagai siswa tingkat 3 dia benar - benar harus serius belajar.

  
  


  
  


TUK

  
  


Lampu di kamarnya tiba - tiba mati.

  
  


''Aissh!.. Kenapa lampunya tiba \- tiba mati ?''

  
  


  
  


  
  


AAAARRGHHHH

  
  


Kibum tiba - tiba menagakan duduknya 'siapa itu yang berteriak apa mungkin hantu?' Kibum bergidik, kenapa suasana nya jadi horor begini?

  
  


EOMMAAA ~

  
  


  
  


Lagi. suara teriakan itu ada lagi. Kibum membelalakan matanya 'Haah bukankah itu suara Kyuhyun? Dia kenapa?'

  
  


Kibum lalu berinisiatif berjalan keluar kamar nya dan menggunakan ponsel nya sebagai penerangan. ''Ya Kim Kyuhyun wae geurae, kau dimana?'' Kibum memandang keseluruhan kamar Kyuhyun. Gelap. Sama seperti ruangan - ruangan yang ada dirumah ini, lalu kenapa bocah itu berteriak?! Dasar!

  
  


Hiks... Hiks...

  
  


Kibum yang akan beranjak pergi dari kamar tersebut menghentikan pergerakan kakinya saat dia mendengar isakan tangis dari dalam kamar tersebut, ia lalu memasuki kamar yang sangat dihindari nya bahkan saat Kyuhyun tidak ada.

  
  


Kibum melihat nya, Kyuhyun dongsaeng nya sedang duduk di pojok kamar sambil memeluk kedua lutut nya. ''Ya kim Kyuhyun, ada apa denganmu bangunlah! Jangan bercanda denganku aku tidak suka! '' ucap Kibum sambil mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun, walau samar Kibum bisa melihat Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar 'apa dia sedang ketakutan?' 

  
  


''YAK!'' Kibum berteriak di depan Kyuhyun membuat anak itu tersentak dan dengan tiba - tiba langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

  
  


''du... wa.. ju.. se..yo,eo..mma'' Kyuhyun terus bergumam minta tolong dengan suara yang bergetar, Kibum memandang Kyuhyun dengan heran 'Kenapa dia tiba - tiba seperti ini?

  
  


''YA! Lepas..!'' Kibum mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tetap bergeming. Anak itu bahkan semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya. Jadi apa yang harusnya dia lakukan?

  
  


Dengan ragu Kibum mengangkat tangannya dan mulai mengusap pelan dan teratur punggung Kyuhyun agar anak itu lebih tenang. ''Te- tenanglah Kim Kyuhyun, kau... aman bersamaku.'' Kibum mengusap pelan punggung Kyuhyun sambil terus mengucapkan bahwa dia aman.

  
  


Dia melakukan itu berulang - ulang sampai terdengar dengkuran halus dari Kyuhyun. Membuat Kibum menegakan tubuhnya. 'apa anak itu tertidur. Di pangkuan nya?!

  
  


Satu hal yang sekarang dia ketahui tentang Kyuhyun. Dia... Phobia ruangan gelap.

  
  


Lampu kembali menyala. Kibum melihat Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk nya dengan sangat erat, dia bahkan jadi sulit bergerak karena bocah tersebut. Dia lalu memindah kan Kyuhyun ke kasurnya dan mengusap dahi Kyuhyun untuk sekedar mengecek apakah dia demam atau tidak.

  
  


Dia lalu menghela nafasnya saat Kyuhyun baik - baik saja, suhu tubuh nya tetap normal. ''Setidaknya kau tidak demam dan tidak akan menyusahkan kami.'' namun dia tidak segera beranjak dari kamar tersebut dia justru malah melihat wajah Kyuhyun dengan intens.

  
  


''Kau... sangat mirip dengan eomma. Hidung mu, bibirmu, bahkan senyum mu. Semuanya. Kau... Kenapa hanya kau yang mirip eomma?! Kenapa hanya kau yang begitu mirip dengan eomma, melihat mu sedekat ini membuat ku merasa dekat dengan eomma.'' ucap Kibum tulus sambil memandang wajah Kyuhyun. Dia lalu menyelimutinya dan beranjak pergi dari kamar tersebut. Tentu saja tanpa mematikan lampunya.

  
  


  
  


''Kibumie...?'' Kibum yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun langsung melonjak kaget dan melihat siapa yang sudah mengagetkan nya. ''Ah! Hae hyung, kapan kau pulang?'' Kibum gugup, bukannya menjawab dia malah bertanya balik pada hyung nya tersebut.

  
  


'' kenapa kau keluar dari kamar bocah itu?'' Donghae menatap Kibum seperti sedang menginterogasi membuat Kibum semakin gugup.

  
  


''Ng anu... Ah! Aku ke kamar ku dulu Hae hyung. Jalja!'' ucap Kibum gugup sambil tersenyum aneh pada Donghae. Donghae memandang Kibum yang bersikap aneh, dia lalu beralih pada pintu yang baru saja di masuki Kibum dengan sendu.

  
  


''Mungkinkah... kau mulai menyayangi nya lagi. Kibumie?'' 

  
  


.

.

SIMFONI HITAM

.

. 

Seorang wanita berambut panjang memainkan sebuah piano ditengah ruangan yang sangat gelap. Dia juga menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan suaranya yang cukup merdu.

  
  


Geunyoga dolaoneyo mianhadago haneyo iksukhaetdeon geuriun ge songilro eorumanjyoeyo

  
  


(Dia datang kembali. Berkata, bahwa dia sangat menyesal. Sentuhan tangan lembut yang sangat ku rindukan)

  
  


Nal boneun ansseuron nungil deutgo sipdeon Geu moksori, dajeonghage ijen ulji malraneyo.

  
  


(Dengan tatapan lembutnya padaku. Dan suara indah yang sangat ku rindukan, lembut berkata menyuruhku untuk tidak menangis lagi.)

  
  


Neol nae pume aneumyeon sarajyeo beorigo nunmuli heulro begaereul joksimyeon. Nan geujeya jameseo ggaeeoyo. Achimeun neul irohke. My love ~

  
  


(Saat ku dekap dengan erat dirimu dalam peluk ku, saat itu juga kau menghilang. Air mata membasahi bantal ku, selalu seperti ini setiap pagi ku.)

  
  


Yeongwonhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo, yeojeonhi geunyeoro ggaeeonado. Dasineun ggumguji angireul baraedo. Oneuldo geunyoro, naneun jami deulsuga isseo.

  
  


(Aku berharap akan tertidur seperti ini selamanya, dan terbangun dengan merasakan kehadiranmu. Meskipun aku berharap ini bukan mimpi. Seperti hari ini, aku tertidur dengan merasakan kehadirannya.) 

  
  


Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga dengan sangat pelan. Takut merusak alunan piano yang sedang di mainkan tersebut. Namun tiba - tiba permainan piano dan lagu tersebut itu berakhir.

  
  


Wanita tersebut tiba - tiba melihat kearah Kyuhyun dengan tajam, wajahnya terlihat sangat menyeramkan membuat Kyuhyun langsung mundur beberapa langkah.

  
  


wanita tersebut terlihat mengeluarkan darah dari matanya 'apa dia menangis'

  
  


''du... wa... juse... yo.'' ucap nya memegang tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat. Entah kenapa wanita tersebut sudah berada di depan Kyuhyun sekarang.

  
  


''ANDWAEEE..'' 

  
  


hah... hah

  
  


Kyuhyun langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Mimpi itu, kenapa mimpi itu datang lagi. Setelah sekian lama, apa ini karena dia ingin kembali bermain piano?

  
  


''Sebenarnya siapa kau?'' jika sudah begini dia tidak mungkin bisa tidur kembali. Mimpi itu, seolah menjadi racun bagi tidurnya.

  
  


  
  


''eomma... bogoshipoyo.'' biasanya jika dia mendapat mimpi buruk seperti sekarang. Eomma nya akan menenangkan nya sampai dia kembali terlelap. Tapi, hyungduel mana mungkin mau melakukan hal tersebut pada nya.

  
  


.

  


.

  


.

  
  


Kyuhyun sedang berjalan dengan santai di lorong sekolah tersebut. Dia terus menundukan kepalanya. Hari ini dia tidak terlalu bersemangat, selain karena dia merasa tidak enak badan. Mimpi itu, menjadi salah satu penyebabnya.

  
  


'kenapa wanita itu selalu minta tolong padaku... Siapa dia sebenarnya?' Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, dia terus memikirkan hal tersebut. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak pernah menemukan jawaban nya. Otaknya terasa buntu.

  
  


Namun tiba - tiba ada yang mencegat nya, dia hanya melihat sepatu nya karena sejak tadi Kyuhyun menunduk. Kyuhyun lalu beralih pada pemilik sepatu tersebut dan bingo. Ternyata Lee Jongin pemilik sepatu tersebut, Kyuhyun menatap Jongin dengan malas.

  
  


Bukankah sudah jelas kalau dia bukan dari kalangan rendahan, tapi kenapa sunbae nya ini menemuinya. Lagi.

  
  


''Kim Kyuhyun, sekarang kau merasa tempat ini milikmu?'' Kyuhyun melihat nya ternyata dia sunbae nya Lee Jongin. Dia tersenyum lebar kearah Kyuhyun.

  
  


''Sunbae -nim, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan siapapun saat ini.'' ucap Kyuhyun datar sambil mencoba untuk berlalu dari sana. Namun tangan Jongin mencegatnya.

  
  


''Kau mau kemana? ada baiknya kita mengobrol dulu.'' ucap Jongin sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun terlihat kesakitan.

  
  


''Sunbae -nim, lepaskan! Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku punya urusan lain di sekolah ini.'' ucap Kyuhyun marah, tapi sepertinya Jongin tidak akan pernah mendengarnya.

  
  


''Ini yang membuat ku tertarik bermain denganmu. Jika Taemin yang ku perlakukan seperti ini, dia hanya akan diam lalu setelah itu menangis. Dia bukan mainan yang menarik.'' ucap Jongin panjang lebar pada Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak tertarik sedikitpun. 

  
  


''Akupun begitu, aku bukanlah mainanmu! Jadi lepaskan aku!'' Kyuhyun terus mencoba melawan Jongin dan melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman sunbae nya tersebut. Tapi percuma dia kalah kuat.

  
  


''Tapi... bagiku, kau tetaplah Kim Kyuhyun mainanku. Itu sebabnya jangan coba - coba melawan ku! Di sekolah ini tidak ada yang berani padaku secara terang - terangan kecuali kau. Kau benar - benar membuat ku malu Kim.'' Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar wajah sunbae nya tersebut. Dia sudah terlalu sering mendengar nya.

  
  


''sunbae - nim, aku harus pergi ke kelasku. Jadi tolong lepaskan!'' bukannya melepaskan Kyuhyun Jongin malah menyeret Kyuhyun menjauh dari lorong tersebut, entah akan kemana. Membuat Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya kaget karena diperlakukan seolah dia memang mainan.

  
  


''SUNBAE - NIM... YA LEE JONGIN! LEPASKAN!'' Kyuhyun sudah tidak mempedulikan kesopanan sekarang. Sekarang dia hanya ingin pergi ke kelasnya. Tubuhnya sedang sakit sekarang dan Jongin menyeret tubuhnya begitu kuat, membuat dia semakin sakit saja.

  
  


BRUKK!

  
  


Jongin menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun dilantai yang sangat dingin dan juga kotor. Apa dia berada di gudang sekarang.

  
  


''YA! Apa yang kau lakukan!'' teriak Kyuhyun marah pada Jongin yang hanya tersenyum menyebalkan. Badannya sakit sekali di hempaskan begitu saja seperti sampah.

  
  


  
  


''Kelas terakhir adalah Han Sonsaengnim, guru tersebut terkenal sangat garang jika ketahuan muridnya ada yang bolos di kelasnya. Dia akan menghukum muridnya, dengan hukuman yang cukup berat.'' Jongin bercerita panjang lebar pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tidak begitu peduli dengan apa yang di ucapkan Jongin. Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanyalah kembali ke kelasnya. 

  
  


''Memangnya apa peduli ku, jika guru itu sangat kejam. Aku cukup rajin di sekolah ini.'' jawab Kyuhyun acuh dia memang tidak begitu peduli.

  
  


Jongin menyeringai kearah Kyuhyun, seperti nya dia punya niat yang buruk pada Kyuhyun.

  
  


''Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, Kim Kyuhyun..''

  
  


BRAKK!

  
  


Jongin menutup pintu gudang tersebut dan mengunci Kyuhyun yang jelas \- jelas masih berada di dalam gudang yang gelap tersebut. 

  
  


Kyuhyun yang terkejut hanya bisa membelalakan matanya, saat pintu itu tertutup dengan rapat. Dia baru sadar dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya, saat tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun diruangan tersebut.

  
  


Kyuhyun setengah berlari kearah pintu dan mencoba membuka pintu tersebut. Tapi percuma, pintu itu sudah terkunci atau tepatnya di kunci dari luar.

  
  


''Sunbae -nim tolong buka pintu nya!'' Kyuhyun masih berusaha membuka pintu tersebut. Dia benar - benar takut sekarang, dia tidak peduli jika harus sampai memohon pada Jongin agar dia mau membuka pintunya. 

  
  


  
  


.

  
  


  
  


Diluar pintu tersebut Jongin menyeringai dengan lebar, mendengar Kyuhyun memohon dengan sangat padanya, membuat nya sangat senang. Seperti nya rencana nya untuk membuat Kyuhyun takut padanya berhasil. 

  


  


  


Jongin terus melangkahkan kakinya berirama, seolah teriakan ketakutan Kyuhyun menjadi musik pengiring yang indah untuknya. Dia tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk mengeluarkan Kyuhyun dari gudang tersebut. Biarlah anak itu berada disana sampai Han Sonsaengnim keluar dari kelasnya. Baru dia akan berbaik hati mengeluarkan Kyuhyun dari sana.

  
  


''Sudah ku bilang, tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh berani padaku. Termasuk kau Kim Kyuhyun.''

  
  


.

  


. 

  


Sementara digudang yang gelap tersebut Kyuhyun memeluk kedua lututnya tubuhnya bergetar karena ketakutan.

  
  


'Bagaimana ini,Otakku terasa kosong sekarang, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun semuanya gelap. Aku juga jadi merasa sulit bernafas diruangan gelap seperti ini. ''eomma... Du.. waju.. seyo..'' Kyuhyun terus merapalkan nama eomma nya sambil terus menepuk dada nya dengan kepalan tangan nya. Dada nya benar - benar terasa sempit, seperti tidak ada udara yang masuk kedalam paru - parunya.

  
  


Di tengah kesakitan nya, tiba - tiba alunan piano dan juga lagu yang semalam dia dengar di mimpinya. Kembali terdengar nyata bahkan Kyuhyun bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara merdu wanita tersebut. wanita itu, dia datang lagi. Bukankah semalam dia berada di mimpiku? Kenapa sekarang aku juga harus melihat nya lagi. 

  
  


''Jebbal... jangan dekati aku.'' Kyuhyun memohon dengan suara yang bergetar tapi seolah tidak mendengarkan nya wanita bergaun hitam tersebut terus mendekatinya. Kyuhyun terus mencoba beringsut mundur, tapi percuma nafasnya semakin pendek dan dia tidak punya banyak tenaga lagi. 

  


  


  


''ANDWAEEEE...''

  
  


.

.

  
  


Changmin mencari Kyuhyun di seluruh ruangan sekolah ini, sahabat nya tersebut tiba - tiba menghilang setelah dia bilang ingin ke toilet.

  


''Aish! Kyuhyun -ah... dimana kau sekarang?''

  


.

  


  


  


''Kibum -ah...'' Kibum memandang Jongin dengan malas, ada apa lagi dengan anak ini, kenapa dia terlihat sangat senang? Dia memasuki kelasnya sambil bersiul dan tersenyum pada teman - teman nya.

  
  


''Ada apa?'' jawab Kibum sambil tetap fokus pada buku yang sedang di bacanya. 

  
  


''Aish! Kali ini pasti benar - benar akan menarik. Kibum -ah...'' Kibum mengalihkan tatapan nya dari buku bacaan nya beralih pada Jongin.

  
  


''Ini tentang Kyuhyun.'' Kibum menghela nafasnya, apa lagi yang di perbuat Jongin pada Kyuhyun. Tapi apa pedulinya, bukankah sekarang dia punya seorang guardian angel yang bernama Changmin itu.

  
  


Kibum mengedikan bahunya seolah tidak peduli. ''Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku tidak peduli apapun yang kau lakukan padanya?'' Jongin lalu mendekati Kibum dia lalu membisikan sesuatu padanya.

  
  


''Aku... menguncinya di gudang sekolah ini, tempat itu sangat gelap dan juga kotor. Dia bahkan sempat memohon padaku agar aku membuka pintunya.'' bisik Jongin di telinga Kibum. Dia lalu tertawa, dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

  
  


''Padahal pelajaran terakhir adalah Han Sonsaengnim, dia pasti akan mendapat hukuman yang sangat berat. Ah! Aku benar - benar merasa akan segera mendapat pertunjukan yang sangat menarik.'' Jongin berlalu dari Kibum, dia tidak berhenti tertawa sepertinya dia memang benar - benar senang. Namun dia menghentikan tawa nya saat sebuah buku tebal mendarat di kepalanya. 

  


  


''YA! Cho Kibum kenapa kau melempari ku dengan buku tebalmu!'' bukannya menjawab Kibum justru menghampiri Jongin dengan langkah yang sangat lebar. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat erat dan 

  
  


BUGH!

  
  


Jongin menatap Kibum marah, apa salah dia tiba - tiba Kibum memukul nya. Jongin segera bangkit akan membalas Kibum, tapi suara menyeramkan Kibum menghentikan nya.

  
  


''Kyuhyun... DIA PHOBIA RUANGAN GELAP, PABBO!!'' Kibum benar marah sekarang, dia benar - benar sangat emosi dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin pada Kyuhyun. Dia sudah melihat dengan sangat jelas, bagaimana Kyuhyun takut pada ruangan gelap kemarin malam.

  


  
  


.

.

  
  


Changmin masih terus mencari Kyuhyun di setiap lorong sekolah. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi dia harus segera menemukan Kyuhyun.

  
  


''Aish! Kyuhyun -ah... sebenarnya kau dimana?'' Changmin masih terus melihat kesana kemari. Saat matanya melihat Kibum. Bukankah dia salahsatu hyung nya Kyuhyun?

  


Bukannya kembali mencari Kyuhyun, Changmin justru memilih untuk mengikuti Kibum, mungkin saja dia akan menemui Kyuhyun. Dia terus mengikuti Kibum sampai Kibum berhenti di depan sebuah pintu.

  
  


ANDWAEEEE 

  
  


Bukankah itu suara Kyuhyun, apa mungkin dia berada di gudang tersebut? Gudang itu sangat gelap Kyuhyun pasti... Changmin dengan cepat menghampiri Kibum.

  
  


''YA! Kibum -ssi kau mengunci Kyuhyun didalam gudang?!'' Changmin bertanya dengan nada yang sangat tajam pada Kibum yang sedang membuka kunci pintu tersebut dengan tangan yang bergetar.

  
  


''Kyuhyun itu phobia ruangan gelap, cepat buka pintunya!'' Changmin berteriak marah didepan Kibum, dia sangat tahu bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun saat berada di ruangan gelap.

  
  


ANDWAEEE...

  


''SUDAH KU BILANG, KAU HARUS CEPAT!'' Changmin tidak mengindahkan sopan santun pada Kibum yang notabene lebih tua darinya saat ini. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun didalam?

  
  


Pintunya berhasil terbuka, Changmin dan Kibum langsung memasuki gudang tersebut dengan sangat tergesa. Mereka memandang keseluruhan ruangan tersebut. sangat gelap.

  


Mereka membelalakan matanya saat menemukan Kyuhyun yang terbaring di lantai yang sangat kotor tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, dan mereka tidak melihat adanya tarikan nafas dari anak itu.

  


  


  


''KIM KYUHYUN / KYUHYUN - AH...''

  


  


  


.

  


  


TBC

  


.

  


.

  


Apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun selanjutnya???

  


Dan siapa wanita yang selalu ada dalam mimpi Kyuhyun???

  


REVIEW.... PLEAAASEE.

  


Review dari kalian semua buat aku semangat melanjutkan cerita nya. ^_^

  


  


  
  


  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Title : SIMFONI HITAM Chap 4

  
  


Genre : Brothership, Friendship and Family

  
  


Rate : T

  
  


Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

  
  


Park Jungsoo as Cho Jung Soo/Leeteuk

  
  


Lee Donghae as Cho Dong Hae

  
  


Kim Ki Bum as Cho Ki Bum

  
  


And other cast

  
  


Summary : Dihatiku terukir namamu. Cinta, rindu beradu satu. Namun selalu aku bertanya, adakah aku dihatimu?

  
  


Inspired by Simfoni Hitam Sherina.

  
  


Warning : Typos, Gaje, OOC, if read dont bash and review after read.

Disclaimer : All them belong to them 

  
  


selves and God, iam just a fan who use their name for my story.

Story by asmawi97

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


SIMFONI HITAM CHAPTER 4

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


  
  


  
  


.

Changmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan cemas, dia terus mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menyadarkan nya.

''Kyuhyun -ah... Jebbal, ireona..'' Changmin terisak melihat Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak merespon nya.

sementara Kibum, dia hanya melihat semua itu dengan tangan yang mengepal erat. Lagi-lagi dia terlambat dan menjadi orang yang tidak berguna, bagi Kyuhyun.

  
  


  
  


  
  


''KYUHYUN -AH...'' Kyuhyun membuka matanya membuat Changmin berteriak. Begitupun Kibum dia langsung mendekat meskipun sedikit menjaga jarak.

''Cha... ng... min... ah...''

  
  


''Aku sudah menelpon ambulan, kita harus cepat membawa Kyuhyun.'' walaupun samar Kyuhyun melihat Kibum yang terlihat cemas padanya. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum dia kembali menutup matanya.

''Biar aku saja yang melakukan nya!'' ucap Changmin dingin sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kibum yang akan menyentuh Kyuhyun.

.

Jongin melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang di masukan ke dalam mobil ambulan, tangannya saling bertaut gemetar. ''Apa dia akan mati?'' ucap nya lirih, setelah dia mendapat pukulan dari Kibum, dia langsung mengikutinya dan sekarang dia benar - benar merasa sangat bersalah pada Kyuhyun.

  
  


.

  
  


  
  


.

  
  


  
  


Changmin terus berjalan kesana kemari di lorong rumah sakit tersebut. Dia sangat cemas dengan keadaan Kyuhyun di dalam sana.

  
  


  
  


Pintu ICU terbuka, Changmin langsung menghampiri Uisa yang menangani Kyuhyun. Dan memberondongi Uisa tersebut dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

  
  


  
  


''Uisa -nim, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun, apa dia baik - baik saja, dia punya phobia terhadap gelap. Dia tidak bisa bernafas jika berada diruangan yang gelap.'' Changmin terus berbicara panjang lebar membuat uisa dan juga ganhosa terlihat agak kesal.

  
  


  
  


''Haksaeng... bisakah kau diam?'' ucap salah satu ganhosa yang berada di sana ''Uisa akan menjelaskan keadaan Kyuhyun -ssi, jadi diamlah.'' Changmin tersenyum meminta maaf pada ganhosa dan juga Uisa yang menangani Kyuhyun.

  
  


  
  


''Keadaan Kyuhyun -ssi sudah lebih baik sekarang, seperti katamu dia mempunyai phobia terhadap gelap dan tidak bisa bernafas jika berada di tempat seperti itu. Tapi sekarang dia sudah baik - baik saja. Jadi kau tidak perlu secemas itu. Hanya saja jangan biarkan dia sendirian, agar dia tidak merasa takut.'' jelas dokter itu panjang lebar. 

  
  


Dia cukup kesal melihat anak di depannya ini tidak berhenti bicara. Tapi dia tahu, pasti anak yang baru di tanganinya di dalam tersebut sangat berharga, sampai haksaeng di depannya ini terlihat sangat cemas.

  
  


  
  


''Syukurlah kau baik - baik saja Kyuhyun -ah...'' Changmin menghela nafasnya. Dia benar - benar bersyukur sahabat nya kembali padanya. Dia sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Kyuhyun sebelum dibawa kemari. Kyuhyun seperti sudah tidak ada harapan lagi, anak itu berhenti bernafas.

  
  


  
  


Sementara di lorong Rumah sakit tersebut Kibum juga menghela nafasnya. Dia sangat bersyukur kalau adiknya sekarang baik - baik saja. ''Aku juga bersyukur kau masih hidup dan baik - baik saja, Kyuhyun -ah...''

  
  


  
  


''Walaupun aku terus berusaha tidak peduli padamu. walaupun aku terus berusaha menjauhi mu. tapi aku tidak bisa mendustakan hatiku yang masih menyayangi mu, nae namdongsaeng.'' ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum dengan tulus kearah ruangan dimana Kyuhyun berada.

  
  


.

  
  


  
  


.

  
  


  
  


Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Saat dia sudah bisa menyesuaikan penglihatan nya dengan cahaya yang ada disana, dia lalu memandang keseluruhan ruangan yang sedang di tempatinya. Dan menemukan Changmin yang sedang tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

  
  


  
  


''Changmin -ah...''

  
  


  
  


''Nde?!'' Changmin langsung mendekat mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya, bahkan terlihat terlalu dekat.

  
  


  
  


''Jangan terlalu dekat Changmin -ah... Wajahmu membuat ku takut.'' ucap Kyuhyun lemah, Changmin membelalakan matanya. Sahabatnya ini masih punya tenaga untuk berbicara seperti itu, walaupun hampir mati.

  
  


  
  


''YA! Kyuhyun -ah... kau ini masih bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu, walaupun kau hampir mati.'' Changmin mengeluh, tapi dia tetap menuruti Kyuhyun untuk menjauh.

  
  


  
  


''Changmin -ah... Berapa lama aku akan berada disini?'' Kyuhyun bertanya pada Changmin yang sedang mengupas kulit apel,

''Sekitar tiga hari, kau baru boleh pulang. '' jawab Changmin sambil memberikan apel yang sudah dikupas kulitnya pada Kyuhyun. Dia lalu kembali melakukan kegiatan nya tersebut.

''Pasti aku akan sangat kesepian berada si rumah sakit sendirian. Tapi Changmin-ah, aku minta pada mu agar jangan terlalu sering mengunjungi dan menemani ku.. "

  
  


Changmin menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang sedang mengupas apel dan langsung memandang Kyuhyun.

  
  


  
  


''MWORAGO?!'' Kyuhyun menutup telinga nya karena teriakan Changmin. Kenapa temannya ini suka sekali berteriak?!

  
  


''Aku ingin mencoba mencuri perhatian hyungdeul. Changmin -ah...'' Changmin mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

  
  


  
  


Namun kemudian, dia menggedikan bahunya tidak peduli dan kembali pada aktivitas nya yang tertunda, yaitu mengupas kulit apel. seolah dia tidak pernah mendengar hal aneh apapun dari Kyuhyun.

  
  


  
  


''Lakukan saja apa mau mu, aku pasti akan mendukungnya Kyuhyun -ah...'' Changmin tersenyum sambil kembali memberi Kyuhyun apel untuk yang kesekian kalinya, membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

  
  


  
  


''YA Changmin -ah...!''

  
  


  
  


''Ini agar kau lebih cepat sembuh Kyu..'' Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya tapi tetap mengambil apel tersebut dan memakannya.

  
  


.

  
  


. 

  
  


  
  


Esok harinya, Kyuhyun memandang sunbaenya yang membuat ia mendekam di rumah sakit. Sunbaenya tersebut sedang meminta maaf pada nya karena insiden kemarin. 

  
  


''Kyuhyun -ah... Jeongmal mianhae,'' Jongin memandang Kyuhyun penuh harap, dia benar - benar menyesali perbuatannya.

  
  


  
  


''Sunbae -nim kau tahu apa yang ku rasakan saat berada di ruangan gelap seperti itu? Aku, bahkan tidak bisa bernafas di sana!'' 

  
  


ucap Kyuhyun emosi, dia bukanlah malaikat yang bisa memaafkan begitu saja. jujur dia masih kesal dan juga sakit dengan perlakuan sunbae nya ini.

  
  


  
  


''Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau memaafkan ku, apapun Kyuhyun -ah... Sungguh, aku tidak tahu kalau kau phobia gelap.'' Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah nya pada Jongin, saat dia mendengar akan melakukan apapun.

  
  


  
  


''Apapun? Kau benar - benar akan melakukan apapun, sunbae -nim..'' Jongin mengangguk membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dia lalu mmemberi isyarat pada Jongin agar mendekat.

  
  


  
  


''Aku akan membisikan sesuatu padamu.'' Kyuhyun membisikan sesuatu pada Jongin, namun Jongin langsung memundurkan tubuhnya saat mendengar apa yang harus dia lakukan.

  
  


  
  


''MWORAGO?! apa aku harus melakukannya, apa tidak ada cara lain?'' ucap Jongin gelisah,

  
  


  
  


''Terserah kalau sunbae ingin dihinggapi rasa bersalah seumur hidupmu.'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil memakan apelnya dengan kasar.

  
  


  
  


''Baiklah... Kapan kita akan melakukannya?'' Kyuhyun menegakan tubuhnya. Dia lalu tersenyum manis pada Jongin.'' Aku akan memberitahu mu nanti.'' Jongin mengangguk dia pasrah saja. Dia tidak mau dihantui rasa bersalah seumur hidupnya.

  
  


  
  


''Ya sudah. kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Kau harus cepat sembuh Kyuhyun -ah...'' Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mempersilakan Jongin untuk pergi.

  
  


.

  
  


  
  


.

  
  


  
  


Jongin menutup pintu ruangan Kyuhyun secara perlahan. dia lalu berjalan dengan santai di lorong rumah sakit tersebut, namun tiba - tiba ada seseorang yang mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan menyeret nya ke tempat yang sepi.

  
  


  
  


''Apa yang kau lakukan di ruangan Kyuhyun, Lee Jongin?!'' Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. Mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang membawa nya kemari.

  
  


  
  


''Kenapa kau keluar dari sana, kau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk lagi pada Kyuhyun?!'' ulang orang tersebut pada Jongin yang hanya bisa membelalakan matanya. Dia, ternyata orang yang sama yang memukulnya tempo hari.

  
  


  
  


''Kibum -ah...'' Kibum masih memandang Jongin dengan tajam dan mencengkeram kerah baju Jongin.

  
  


  
  


''Kenapa kau sangat peduli padanya, Kibum -ah... Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak peduli jika aku melakukan apapun padanya, kenapa sekarang kau berbeda?'' Kibum melepaskan cengkeraman nya di kerah baju Jongin, dia lalu memandang Jongin dengan tegas dan seolah tidak ada keraguan di matanya.

  
  


  
  


''Karena dia... Dia adalah adikku.'' Jongin membelalakan matanya. Kibum lalu membenarkan kerah Jongin dengan kasar.

  
  


  
  


''Kalau kau melakukan hal seperti itu lagi, aku tidak segan - segan untuk memukul mu lebih dari kemarin. Jadi, berhenti mengganggu nya arraseo?!'' Jongin memandang punggung Kibum yang menjauh dengan heran 'kenapa banyak sekali yang mengakuinya sebagai adik?'

.

  
  


  
  


.

  
  


  
  


.

  
  


  
  


Leeteuk memarkirkan mobilnya dengan hati - hati di depan sebuah bangunan rumah sakit, dia lalu bergegas dengan cepat keluar dari mobilnya. Pesan yang dikirim dari salah satu dongsaeng nya membuat dia sangat khawatir. Kibum mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun kemarin masuk rumah sakit, dan dengan bodohnya ia baru kemari sekarang. 

  
  


Dengan siapa anak itu sejak kemarin? 

  
  


  
  


''eoh... Kibum -ah,.'' Leeteuk menghampiri Kibum yang sedang terduduk di ruang tunggu Rumah sakit tersebut.

  
  


  
  


''Teuki hyung...'' Kibum langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Leeteuk. ''Kenapa kau hanya duduk disitu, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?'' Kibum menggaruk tengkuknya. 

  
  


Dia tentu sangat malu jika harus mengakui pada hyung nya, kalaupun sejak kemarin dia berada di sini, dia tidak punya keberanian untuk melihat Kyuhyun.

  
  


''Sebaiknya Teuki hyung lihat saja dia, aku harus pulang.'' Leeteuk mengangguk, mungkin Kibum masih malu jika harus menemui Kyuhyun sekarang. Tapi dia tidak mungkin terus melakukan hal itu, eomma sudah mempercayainya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun. jadi dia tidak mungkin mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang masuk rumah sakit.

  
  


  
  


Leeteuk membuka ruang rawat Kyuhyun dengan perlahan, dia lalu memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan langkah yang sangat pelan, kamar itu sangat sepi. Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang tidur.

  
  


  
  


Leeteuk mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang berada disana. Dia lalu melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur, tanpa sadar dia tersenyum. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat polos dan juga manis saat tertidur. Namun senyuman itu langsung pudar saat Kyuhyun terlihat tidak tenang dalam tidurnya.

  
  


  
  


''Kyuhyunie, kau kenapa, yang mana yang sakit Kyuhyunie?'' Leeteuk bertanya dengan lembut pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang meringis kesakitan.

  
  


  
  


Kyuhyun membuka matanya ''Di sini yang sakit hyung...'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang dadanya, Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun dengan cemas. Dia akan beranjak dari sana saat tangan Kyuhyun mencegah nya.

  
  


  
  


''Teuki hyung. Lakukan saja hal seperti ini.'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil meletakan tangan Leeteuk di kepalanya dan mengelus rambutnya.

  
  


  
  


''Eomma... Sering melakukan nya jika aku sedang sakit hyung...'' Leeteuk menurut, dia kembali duduk dan mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan teratur. Dia tersenyum saat Kyuhyun kembali tidur dengan senyum yang masih tercetak dengan jelas di wajah adiknya.

  
  


  
  


''Kyuhyunie, hyung menyayangi mu.'' ucap Leeteuk sambil terus mengelus rambut Kyuhyun, rasanya sudah sangat lama dia tidak melakukan hal seperti ini. Donghae dan Kibum sering marah jika mereka di perlakuan seperti ini. Mereka bilang mereka sudah dewasa, dasar menyebalkan!

  
  


  
  


.

  
  


  
  


  
  


.

  
  


  
  


. 

  
  


  
  


Malam harinya, di atap rumah sakit, Kyuhyun memandang langit Seoul, dia sangat bosan berada di kamar rawatnya sendirian, Leeteuk berpamitan padanya setelah sebelumnya hyung nya bilang mendapat telpon penting dari rekan kerja nya.

  
  


  
  


''Eomma... Bogoshipoyo. Aku sedang sakit eomma, seharusnya eomma pulang.'' Kyuhyun berbicara pada hamparan langit yang di penuhi bintang, seolah dia sedang berbicara dengan eomma nya.

  
  


  
  


''Aish! Kenapa disini sangat dingin?!'' Kyuhyun bergidik saat udara dingin menerpanya. Meskipun dia memakai pakaian rumah sakit, tapi tetap saja itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya hangat.

  
  


  
  


TAP

  
  


  
  


Tiba \- tiba ada yang menyampirkan mantel tebal di bahunya. Membuat Kyuhyun melihat siapa yang sudah berbaik hati padanya.

  
  


  
  


''Kenapa kau berada disini, udaranya sangat dingin. Kembalilah ke kamarmu!'' Kyuhyun memandang orang tersebut dengan mata bulatnya. Walaupun terdengar nada yang sangat dingin darinya, tapi dia juga bisa melihat bahwa hyung nya mengkhawatirkan nya.

  
  


  
  


''Kibum hyung...'' Kibum memandang kearah langit seoul yang malam itu di penuhi dengan bintang. Kibum lalu mengangsurkan susu kaleng hangat untuk Kyuhyun, dia sendiri sudah memegang kopi hangat di tangannya.

  
  


  
  


''Untuk ku?'' Kibum mengangguk Kyuhyun langsung mengambil nya dan meminumnya dengan sangat antusias. Dia tidak berhenti tersenyum, hari ini dia benar - benar mendapat perhatian yang selama ini di inginkan nya. Dari Teuki hyung dan Bum hyung, kecuali Hae hyung yang bahkan sepertinya tidak peduli jika dia masuk rumah sakit. Dasar hyung menyebalkan!

  
  


  
  


Mereka lalu terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan terus melihat bintang, seolah hamparan bintang tersebut menjadi pemandangan yang menarik untuk dua saudara ini.

  
  


  
  


Kyuhyun benar - benar merasa sangat senang dengan kehadiran Kibum di sisinya seperti ini. meskipun Kibum hanya diam tapi dia merasa sangat senang, dia tidak merasa sendiri.

  
  


  
  


''Setidaknya aku tidak sendiri sekarang..'' Kibum memalingkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun saat mendengar dongsaeng nya tersebut memulai percakapan.

''Dulu saat aku sendiri, aku sering merasa kesepian, aku sangat iri dengan teman - temanku yang mempunyai hyung atau dongsaeng. Mereka bilang, mereka tidak pernah merasa kesepian di rumah. Sangat berbeda dengan ku.'' Kibum memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat tatapan kesepian di mata Kyuhyun.

  
  


  
  


Dia pikir hanya dia yang kesepian karena eomma meninggalkan nya. Tapi dia tidak berpikir Kyuhyun juga pasti sangat kesepian, eomma pasti sibuk bekerja, dan Kyuhyun tidak punya teman yang sebaya dengannya, atau hyung yang bisa menemaninya bermain.

  
  


  
  


''Saat eomma bilang aku akan tinggal dengan hyungdeul, aku sangat senang. Eomma bilang, hyungdeul juga senang bisa bertemu dengan ku. Membuat ku semakin senang saja.'' Kyuhyun bercerita dengan semangat dan senyum yang masih bertengger di wajahnya. Dia ingat bagaimana senangnya dia saat eomma bilang dia akan tinggal serumah dengan hyungdeul nya lagi.

  
  


  
  


''Bertahun \- tahun aku memimpikan saat seperti itu, saat di mana aku dan hyungdeul bisa kembali bersama seperti dulu lagi. Tapi ternyata, hyungdeul tidak sesenang itu bertemu dengan ku. Kalian bahkan terlihat sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran ku, itu sangat menyebalkan hyung!'' Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya kearah Kibum. Sementara Kibum, dia memegang kopinya dengan erat.

  
  


  
  


Mereka tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun yang sangat senang bertemu dengan mereka. Yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah, Kyuhyun yang bahagia bisa mendapat perhatian eomma dengan penuh.

  
  


  
  


''Mianhae..'' ucap Kibum lirih membuat Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya kearah Kibum, dia lalu tersenyum menenangkan kearah hyung nya tersebut.

  
  


  
  


''Gwenchana, melihat hyung sedekat ini, melihat hyung memperhatikan ku seperti ini, aku sudah sangat senang. Mianhae aku sering berbuat hal yang tidak - tidak, aku hanya ingin hyungdeul memperhatikan ku.'' Kibum memandang Kyuhyun dengan sendu, dia lalu tersenyum dan perlahan mengangkat tangannya lalu menjatuhkannya di atas kepala Kyuhyun dan mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

  
  


  
  


''Aku, menyayangi mu Kim Kyuhyun. Kau adalah adik ku.'' Kyuhyun membulat kan matanya lucu mendengar penuturan Kibum. Dia lalu tersenyum cerah, sangat cerah bahkan sampai dia tertawa. Dia tidak berhenti tertawa karena terlalu senang, dia baru berhenti saat Kibum menyuruhnya untuk berhenti tertawa.

  
  


  
  


.

  
  


  
  


.

  
  


  
  


. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


Kyuhyun terus tersenyum manis di atas kasurnya. Dia mengingat perlakuan - perlakuan manis yang di terimanya dari Kibum dan Leeteuk selama dia dirawat disini. Apalagi hari ini dia sudah di perbolehkan untuk pulang, kira-kira siapa yang akan menjemput nya. 

  
  


Mereka benar - benar sangat memperhatikan nya, kecuali Donghae. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah melihat Donghae mengunjungi nya selama berada di Rumah sakit ini.

  
  


  
  


''Hae hyung memang menyebalkan!''

  
  


  
  


BRAKK

  
  


  
  


Pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun terbuka dengan sangat kasar, dan pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Donghae. Kyuhyun langsung menegakan duduknya saat melihat Donghae.

  
  


  
  


''HAE HYUNG?! Akhirnya kau datang juga. Apa aku harus sakit baru kau mau memperhatikan ku?!'' Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya saat Donghae terlihat acuh, dan memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan santai.

  
  


  
  


''Ganti baju mu, aku tunggu di bawah.'' ucap Donghae sambil hendak berlalu dari kamar tersebut.

  
  


  
  


''Aish! Hae hyung, aku baru saja menjalani perawatan intensif selama 3 hari, kau tidak mengasihani ku?'' Donghae akan melabrak Kyuhyun dengan umpatan nya yang kasar, tapi dia langsung mengurungkan nya mengingat perintah Leeteuk sebelum dia di paksa untuk menjemput Kyuhyun.

  
  


  
  


"Hae-ah.. Ingat dia sedang sakit! Kau jangan berbuat kasar padanya! "

  
  


Donghae menvhela nafasnya saat kembali mengingat pesan dari hyung nya tersebut. 

  
  


  
  


''Ya sudah kalau begitu cepat ganti baju mu, aku tunggu disini.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, dia lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menggantikan bajunya.

  
  


.

  
  


  
  


.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Kyuhyun memandang Donghae yang masih terlihat sangat fokus dengan kemudinya. Tidak ada percakapan antara mereka berdua. Donghae sangat berbeda dengan Leeteuk dan Kibum yang terlihat sangat memperhatikan nya sekarang. Dia seperti menutup hatinya untuk Kyuhyun, membuat dia merasa agak sungkan dengan hyung nya tersebut.

  
  


  
  


Kyuhyun lalu menyalakan mp3 untuk mencoba mencairkan suasana, namun tiba - tiba Donghae mematikan musiknya.

  
  


  
  


''Sangat berisik! Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi jika ada musik yang terlalu keras!'' Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya, dia seolah tidak mendengar peringatan Donghae dan kembali memainkan musiknya. Bahkan sekarang terdengar lebih keras.

  
  


  
  


''YA! Kim Kyuhyun! Kau benar - benar tidak pernah mendengar ku!''

.

  
  


.

  
  


  
  


SIMFONI HITAM

  
  


  
  


.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Hari minggu seperti ini benar - benar ramai. Tidak terkecuali kediaman Cho, mereka sedang mendebat kan siapa yang harus bersih - bersih di hari minggu ini.

  
  


  
  


''Lalu siapa yang akan membersihkan rumah ini Teuki hyung, apa bocah ini?'' Donghae bertanya pada Leeteuk sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan sumpitnya.

  
  


  
  


''Teuki hyung, kau tega memperkerjakan ku. Aku baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Tubuh ku masih sakit semua.'' protes Kyuhyun, dia tidak terima jika masih harus mengerjakan pekerjaan ahjumma tersebut. Lagipula dia baru keluar dari rumah sakit.

  
  


  
  


''Ya sudah, kalau begitu, kita mengerjakan nya seperti biasa saja. Donghae kau membersihkan rumah dan Kibumie kau membersihkan halaman depan. Kalian bersedia kan?'' Kibum mengangguk sementara Donghae terlihat akan melontarkan protes sebelum Leeteuk memandang nya dengan tegas. Tanda tidak ingin di protes.

  
  


  
  


Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, jadi hari ini apa yang akan dilakukan nya Selain istirahat. Ah! Sepertinya mengganggu hyungdeul akan sangat menyenangkan..hehe.

.

  
  


  
  


. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


''YA! Kim pabbo! Berhenti membuang makanan mu dan membuat lantai kotor! Aku sudah membersihkan nya berkali - kali!'' Donghae memandang Kyuhyun dengan jengkel, pasalnya dia sudah berkali - kali membersihkan lantai tersebut, dan berkali - kali juga Kyuhyun membuatnya kotor dengan berbagai cara.

  
  


  
  


''Ups... Mianhae Hae hyung mungkin tangan ku tergelincir saat mengambil makanan nya.'' Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum polos seolah tidak punya dosa apapun, membuat Donghae semakin jengkel.

  
  


  
  


''Aku tidak peduli, bersihkan kembali!'' perintah Donghae sambil melempari Kyuhyun dengan alat pel, Kyuhyun memandang Donghae sebentar lalu kemudian berlalu dari sana dan kembali menginjak lantai yang sudah di bersihkan oleh Donghae.

  
  


''YA! KIM KYUHYUN...''

  
  


''INI BALASAN UNTUK RUMAH YANG BERANTAKAN TEMPO HARI, HAE HYUNG...'' jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menyebalkan.

.

  
  


. 

  
  


  
  


. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


Setelah puas dengan mengganggu Donghae, Kyuhyun beralih ke dalam dapur saat melihat Teuki hyung sedang berkutat dengan alat-alat dapur. 

  
  


  
  


''Teuki hyung boleh aku membantu mu?'' Kyuhyun bertanya pada Leeteuk yang terlihat sedang mempersiapkan makan untuk mereka semua. Leeteuk memandang nya sebentar lalu mengangguk.

  
  


  
  


''Tolong potong bawang ini, Kyu. Lalu setelah itu tumis. Hyung mau mengambil bahan yang lainnya.'' Kyuhyun mengangguk, dia lalu mencoba memotong bawang tersebut. Namun bukannya memotong Kyuhyun malah mencincang nya seperti daging. Dia lalu memasukan bawang tersebut ke dalam wajan yang tidak dia beri minyak dan meninggalkan nya. Benar-benar evil magnae. 

  
  


Dia sedikit tersenyum evil sambil membayangkan reaksi Leeteuk hyung nanti nya. Lalu beranjak dari dapur tersebut ke dalam kamar nya, dia ingin beristirahat setelah membuat hyungdeul 'bahagia'. 

  
  


''Aish! Kyuhyun -ah... Kenapa jadi gosong begini?!'' Leeteuk berteriak sangat keras di rumah tersebut. Kyuhyun yang mendengar nya langsung tertawa menyebalkan di kamarnya.

  
  


.

  
  


  
  


.

  
  


  
  


SIMFONI HITAM

  
  


  
  


.

  
  


  
  


.

  
  


Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan dengan Changmin menuju kelasnya, sejak insiden terkunci digudang Changmin jadi terlihat seperti bodyguard Kyuhyun. Dia menemani Kyuhyun kemanapun.

  
  


''Changmin -ah... Aku mau pergi ke kelas musik dulu.'' Changmin yang sedang makan langsung memandang Kyuhyun. ''Apa perlu aku temani?'' Kyuhyun menggeleng dia lalu beranjak dari tempat ia duduk.

  
  


  
  


Kyuhyun memasuki ruang kelas musik yang masih kosong. Dia lalu menemukan nya.

  
  


  
  


''Siwon Sonsaengnim!'' Siwon memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

  
  


  
  


''Apa kau sudah siap, bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang. Apa sudah lebih baik?'' Kyuhyun mengangguk sopan,

  
  


  
  


''Nde Sonsaengnim, aku sudah merasa lebih sehat sekarang.'' Siwon tersenyum, dia tahu mengenai Kyuhyun yang masuk rumah sakit. Sekolah ini dibuat gempar dengan masuknya Kyuhyun ke Rumah sakit.

  
  


  
  


''Kyuhyun -ah... Bukankah sudah ku bilang tidak usah terlalu formal jika kita hanya berdua?'' Kyuhyun tersenyum dia lalu mengangguk. Kyuhyun lalu diminta duduk di kursi piano, tangannya mulai gemetar saat dia mencoba memainkan piano tersebut, entah kenapa dia benar - benar sangat takut sekarang.

  
  


  
  


Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun terlihat masih takut dengan alat musik tersebut, menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memegang bahu Kyuhyun untuk menguatkan nya.

  
  


  
  


''Saat kau bermain piano kau harus sepenuh hati melakukannya Kyu, ingatlah untuk siapa kau kembali bermain piano. Dan kalahkan ketakutan mu sendiri. Coba pikirkan hal itu dan kembali saja besok.'' ucap nya pada Kyuhyun yang langsung memandang nya.

  
  


''Siwon hyung...''

  
  


  
  


''Lagipula aku sudah memasukan mu ke dalam salah satu anggota musik orkestra di sekolah ini. Dan menjadikan mu sebagai pianisnya. Kyu.'' Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan guru muda tersebut.

  
  


  
  


''Tapi hyung, apa mereka akan menerimaku sebagai pianis baru?! Menurut issue pianis yang dulu sangat berbakat dan tidak penakut seperti ku.'' ucap Kyuhyun gelisah,

  
  


  
  


''Gwenchana, mereka pasti menerimamu, sekarang pergilah ke kelas musik. Pelajaran ku akan segera di mulai.'' Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursi piano tersebut, dia memandang Siwon dan membungkukan tubuhnya.

  
  


  
  


''Siwon hyung, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, aku janji akan menjadi pianis yang lebih baik.'' Siwon mengangguk dan tersenyum.

  
  


.

  
  


  
  


.

  
  


  
  


Kyuhyun membuka pintu kelas musik tersebut dengan pelan. ''Kemarilah dan perkenalkan dirimu.'' Kyuhyun menurut dia lalu memasuki kelas tersebut dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

  
  


  
  


''Anyeong haseyo, naneun Kim Kyuhyun imnida. Aku dari kelas 1A. Alasan ku memilih kelas tambahan disini, adalah karena Aku sangat menyukai musik.'' Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum ramah.

  
  


  
  


''Kyuhyun -ssi silahkan duduk di tempat yang masih kosong.'' Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar perintah Siwon. 

  
  


Dia lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping seorang siswa yang terlihat tidak mempedulikannya. Siswa tersebut hanya menatap kosong jendela kelas tersebut, wajah nya terlihat sangat dingin dan tidak bersahabat, seolah dia tidak membutuhkan siapapun di dunia ini.

  
  


  
  


''Kim \- Jong - Hyun..'' Kyuhyun mengeja nama yang tertera di name tag siswa tersebut, siswa bernama Jonghyun tersebut langsung memandang Kyuhyun dengan tajam, dia lalu memalingkan wajahnya seolah tidak terjadi apa \- apa, dan tidak menganggap kehadiran Kyuhyun.

  
  


.

  
  


  
  


. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


. 

  
  


''Kyuhyun -ssi!'' Kyuhyun akan beranjak dari kelas musik tersebut saat seorang siswa yang juga berada di kelas yang sama memanggil nya. Kyuhyun lalu menghampiri siswa tersebut.

  
  


  
  


''Kau jangan coba - coba untuk mendekatinya. Kyuhyun -ssi.'' Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, dia tidak mengerti, memangnya siapa yang sedang dia dekati?

  
  


  
  


''Kim Jonghyun, kau jangan pernah mengusik nya.'' lanjut siswa tersebut yang diketahui bernama Ryeowook, terlihat dari nametag nya.

  
  


  
  


''Wae?'' Kyuhyun bertanya dengan heran pada siswa dihadapan nya ini.

  
  


  
  


''Dia itu anti sosial di sekolah ini, dia tidak pernah mempunyai teman di sekolah ini. Jika ada yang mencoba berteman dengan nya, maka Jonghyun akan sangat marah.'' ucap Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun heran. Kenapa sangat marah, jika ada yang ingin berteman denganmu?

  
  


  
  


''Dulu, Ibu nya adalah seorang pemain biola yang cukup terkenal. Namanya Kim Ahra, Tapi dia meninggal setelah konser nya yang terakhir. Menurut issue ibunya meninggal karena bunuh diri.'' Kyuhyun langsung membulat kan matanya saat mendengar penuturan terakhir dari siswa tersebut.

  
  


  
  


''MWORAGO?!'' Ryeowook mengangguk membenarkan. ''Terbukti dengan adanya surat wasiat miliknya, dia juga diketahui menenggak racun sebelum dia menyelesaikan konser terakhirnya itu. Dia meninggal tepat saat ulang tahun Jonghyun, mungkin itu sebab nya Jonghyun sangat membenci lingkungan sosial.'' Kyuhyun memandang kursi yang tadi di tempati Jonghyun dengan iba, dia merasa Jonghyun pasti sangat kesepian selama ini.

  
  


  
  


''Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat dia tidak benci sosial dan mau berteman layaknya anak SMA lainnya lagi, sunbae -nim.'' ucap Kyuhyun optimis, ''Kau, tidak akan bisa melakukannya Kyuhyun -ssi!'' Kyuhyun keluar dari kelas tersebut dengan pikiran tentang Jonghyun yang memenuhi kepalanya.

  
  


  
  


''KYUHYUN -AH...!'' Kyuhyun memandang Changmin dengan heran, kenapa Changmin terlihat seperti habis berlari?

  
  


  
  


''Kenapa kau berlari Changmin -ah?'' changmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan kesal ''Sejak tadi aku memanggil mu, tapi kau mengacuhkan ku. Kyuhyun -ah...'' Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, apa karena dia terlalu berpikir dia jadi tidak mendengar Changmin?

  
  


  
  


''Mianhae, mungkin aku tidak mendengarmu Changmin -ah...'' Changmin merangkul Kyuhyun 

  
  


''Gwenchana, kajja aku sudah lapar Kyu.'' Kyuhyun mengangguk dia lalu mengikuti langkah Changmin.

  
  


BRAKK

  
  


  
  


Pintu loker tersebut dibanting oleh pemiliknya dengan sangat keras membuat siswa memandang nya aneh, dia adalah salah satu siswa yang juga berada di kelas musik sama seperti Kyuhyun. dia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum lebar karena candaan Changmin dengan tajam, dia terus memandang Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun menghilang di lorong sekolah tersebut.

  
  


  
  


''Cho Kyuhyun, aku sangat membenci mu!'' ucap namja tersebut, di nametag nya tertulis Kim Jonghyun.

.

.

SIMFONI HITAM

.

.

  
  


Kyuhyun terus memandang jam tangan di tangan nya. Dia sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang ' Aish! apa sunbae nya lupa dengan rencana nya?'

  
  


  
  


''KYUHYUN -AH...'' Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya saat seseorang memanggilnya, dia lalu melambaikan tangannya.

  
  


  
  


''SUNBAE \- NIM, DISINI...'' Jongin menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang terengah - engah.

  
  


  
  


Changmin melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara dengan Jongin, apa sunbae tersebut merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk lagi? dengan cepat Changmin menghampiri mereka, dia takut terjadi sesuatu lagi dengan Kyuhyun.

  
  


  
  


''kalian akan melakukan apa?'' Kyuhyun dan Jongin langsung melihat Changmin yang bertanya, Changmin lalu membawa Kyuhyun ke belakang tubuhnya

  
  


  
  


''Changmin -ah... Kau juga mau ikut dengan kami?'' Changmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan heran memangnya mereka mau kemana?

  
  


  
  


.

  
  


. 

  
  


  
  


. 

  
  


  
  


Kibum memandang Jongin, Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang sedang berkumpul dari kejauhan. 'apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu lagi?' tidak mau terlambat, Kibum langsung menghampiri mereka semua.

  
  


''Apa yang sedang terjadi?'' Kibum bertanya pada siapapun yang berada disana.

  
  


''ha! Kibum hyung kau juga mau ikut? Kami sedang merencanakan sesuatu disini. Sebaiknya hyung ikut juga.'' Kyuhyun memandang Kibum dengan senyumnya yang aneh.

.. 

  
  


. 

  
  


. 

  
  


  
  


Lagu No Body seolah menggema di depan sebuah kedai sederhana tersebut. Empat orang namja yang masih memakai seragam mereka menarikan lagu tersebut. Mereka menari dengan berbagai ekspresi

  
  


Jongin

  
  


Dia melakukan seluruh gerakan dengan sangat kasar dan wajah tidak rela yang sangat kentara. Bagaimana tidak, dia yang seorang namja kekar menarikan lagu dari idol wanita. Benar - benar memalukan.

  
  


Kibum

  
  


Dia melakukan gerakannya dengan wajah seperti ingin menangis. Dia tidak menyangka rencana Kyuhyun adalah menari di depan umum seperti ini. Kenapa adiknya selalu punya cara yang aneh untuk mengekspresikan kasih sayangnya?!

  
  


Changmin

  
  


  
  


Dia sepertinya menikmati saja tariannya asal dia melakukannya dengan sahabatnya Kyuhyun. Dia terus tersenyum lebar kearah Taemin.

  
  


Dan Kyuhyun, 

  
  


dia terlihat sangat bersemangat bahkan terlalu bersemangat. Di bandingkan dengan yang lain, padahal sekarang mereka menjadi tontonan.

  
  


  
  


Lagu tersebut berakhir, mereka bergaya seperti girl band jika mengakhiri sebuah lagu. 

  
  


''TAEMIN -AH... JEONGMAL MIANHAE..'' teriak mereka semua membuat Taemin tersenyum.

  
  


  
  


.

  
  


  
  


. 

  
  


  
  


Jongin tidak berhenti tertawa mengingat pertemuannya dengan Taemin. Setelah mereka menari mereka lalu menemui Taemin dan dia meminta maaf pada Taemin atas prilaku nya selama berada di sekolah.

  
  


''YA! Lee Jongin, bisakah kau berhenti tertawa seperti itu?!'' Jongin memandang Kibum dengan heran.

  
  


''Aku hanya tidak habis pikir Kibum -ah... Tadi itu cukup menyenangkan. Apa aku harus menari No Body lagi agar ada yang mau berteman denganku?'' tanya Jongin sambil kembali mempraktekan tarian No Body di depan Kibum.

.

  
  


''YA! Lee Jongin berhenti itu, menjijikan!''

  
  


sementara Kyuhyun dan Changmin sedang duduk dibangku taman, saat tiba - tiba ada yang mengangsurkan ice cream di depan mereka. Mereka berdua lalu mencari siapa orang tersebut dan langsung membelalakan matanya, ternyata dia adalah...

  
  


  
  


''SOOJIN AHJUSSI..'' teriak mereka berdua.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


SIMFONI HITAM

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


Sore harinya, Kibum berpamitan pada hyung dan juga dongsaeng nya, dia harus mengikuti kegiatan sekolah nya yang di wajibkan untuk anak kelas 3, yaitu darmawisata selama satu hari dua malam.

  
  


  
  


''MWO?! Aish! Ahjussi seharusnya kau menjelaskannya sejak awal, arraseo. Aku pasti akan kesana. '' tiba - tiba Leeteuk juga mendapat panggilan dan harus pergi sepertinya.

  
  


  
  


''Teuki hyung, kau mau kemana?'' Donghae dan Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk yang terlihat sedang berkemas.

  
  


''Hyung harus pergi ke pulau Jeju, ada pertemuan penting disana. Hae -ah... Kyuhyunie, kalian harus saling menjaga selama hyung tidak ada. Arraseo?!'' Leeteuk langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan beberapa hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan mereka, selama dia tidak ada pada Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

  
  


  
  


Jadi sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Setelah kepergian Leeteuk dan Kibum tidak ada interaksi apa - apa antara mereka. Donghae sibuk dengan laptop nya dan Kyuhyun yang terlihat terus memindahkan chanel tv, dia terlihat sangat bosan.

  
  


  
  


''Yeobeoseo hyung, Jinja?! eoh arraseo, aku pasti bisa hyung, Mokpo? baiklah aku akan mengemasi barangku dulu.''

  
  


  
  


Donghae akan pergi ke Mokpo? Kyuhyun langsung pergi kekamar nya dia lalu membenahi pakaian nya kedalam tas dia juga mengganti pakaiannya.

  
  


  
  


''Hae hyung Kyu ikut, nde?!'' Donghae langsung melotot melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah menggantikan bajunya.

  
  


  
  


''ANDWAE! Kau tetap disini Kim Kyuhyun!'' seolah tidak mendengar Donghae Kyuhyun langsung berdiri di pintu masuk rumah ini menunggu Donghae.

  
  


.

  
  


  
  


''YA! Kim Kyuhyun beraninya kau masuk mobilku. Cepat keluar!'' Donghae menggedor kaca mobilnya, pasalnya Kyuhyun sudah berada di dalam dan duduk manis.

  
  


''Shireo..!'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus memegang erat sabuk pengamannya. Donghae menghela nafasnya, lagi - lagi anak ini terlalu berani dengannya. Dan dengan terpaksa Donghae memasuki mobilnya dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

  
  


  
  


Kyuhyun tersenyum manis ''Kenapa aku harus selalu memaksa mu hyung. Aku jadi terlihat seperti anak yang nakal, karena melakukan hal - hal seperti ini.'' Donghae hanya memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun.

  
  


  
  


''Jadi... apa yang akan kita lakukan selama berada di Mokpo? Ah! Aku sangat senang, kita bisa melihat banyak ikan di sana untuk melepaskan stres ia kan Hae hyung?'' Kyuhyun terus berbicara sepanjang perjalanan membuat Donghae semakin kesal.

. 

  
  


  
  


''Terserah kau saja, asal kau jangan menyusahkan ku, aku disana untuk tugas kuliah ku Kim Kyuhyun.'' Kyuhyun menggedikan bahunya tidak peduli.

  
  


  
  


''Apa peduli ku, dari pada aku di rumah sendirian aku lebih baik ikut dengan mu, Hae hyungie.'' Donghae memutar bola matanya malas.

  
  


  
  


Mereka sudah sampai, Donghae keluar dari mobilnya lebih dulu, dia lalu memandang hamparan laut yang membentang.

  
  


  
  


''Hae! Disini!'' Donghae menghampiri kedua temannya Sungmin dan juga Yesung diikuti Kyuhyun yang mengekor di belakang nya.

  
  


  
  


''Hae, dia siapa?''

  
  


. ''eoh, anyeong haseyo. Nan Kyuhyun imnida. Aku dongsaeng nya Hae hyung, hyungnim.'' Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya bahkan sebelum Donghae ingin menjawab nya. Membuat Donghae memandang nya tajam.

  
  


  
  


''Aku menemukan nya di jalan, aku tidak tahu dia itu siapa.'' ucap Donghae acuh membuat Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

  
  


  
  


''YA! Hae hyung... Teganya kau berbicara seperti itu.''

.

  
  


  
  


. 

  
  


  
  


. 

''Dia adikmu yang kau bilang aneh itu Hae? Ku beri tahu sesuatu. Adikmu itu, bukan aneh tapi dia unik dan lucu.'' Donghae membulatkan matanya tidak percaya Yesung bilang adiknya lucu? Apa dia tidak melihat Kyuhyun itu seperti monster cilik?!

  
  


  
  


''Kau, juga sangat menyayangi nya Hae. Sangat Terlihat dari matamu.'' lanjut Yesung membuat Donghae memandang Yesung dengan tajam.

  
  


  
  


''Yesung hyung, aku sama sekali tidak menyayangi nya. Aku bahkan membenci nya. '' Yesung menggedikan bahunya tidak peduli.

  
  


  
  


''Saudara, tidak mungkin bisa membenci saudara nya sendiri.'' ucap Yesung sambil menyusul Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain pasir. Donghae lalu memandang Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang tertawa dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

  
  


  
  


''Benarkah, aku menyayangi nya?''

.

  
  


. 

  
  


  
  


. 

  
  


  
  


Di dalam kamar penginapan di Mokpo, Donghae sedang mengutak atik laptop nya saat Kyuhyun memasuki kamar mereka dengan senyuman yang sejak tadi terus menghiasi wajahnya.

  
  


  
  


''Aish! Kenapa aku gagal terus?!'' Kyuhyun mendekat saat Donghae terlihat sedang frustasi.

  
  


  
  


''Kenapa Hae hyung? Ha! Ada kuis tentang wonder girl dan berhadiah tiket VIP konser mini wonder girl?!'' Kyuhyun bertanya sambil mendekat. Dia lalu mencoba mengikuti kuis tersebut dan ternyata berhasil.

  
  


  
  


''Hae hyung aku menang..!''

  
  


  
  


''MWO Jinja?!'' Kyuhyun mengangguk, Donghae langsung menghampiri nya dan mengajaknya untuk melompat. mereka menari - nari dan melompat seperti anak kecil karena terlalu senang. Donghae langsung tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukan nya dan langsung mendorong Kyuhyun.

  
  


  
  


''Hae hyung, kita akan kesana berdua nde?!'' Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, dia sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan Donghae yang mendorongnya barusan.

  
  


  
  


''Itukan tiket milikmu, ajak saja orang lain.'' ucap Donghae acuh, wajahnya memerah karena malu. Kenapa dia harus melakukan hal seperti itu di depan Kyuhyun.

  
  


  
  


''Tapi, bukankah Hae hyung juga suka Wonder Girl?!''

  
  


  
  


''Tidak jika aku menonton nya dengan mu. Jadi ajak saja orang lain, jangan mengajak ku.''

  
  


  
  


''Aku akan tetap menunggu mu Hae hyung!'' ucap Kyuhyun bersikeras.

.

  
  


  
  


.

  
  


. 

  
  


. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


Kyuhyun memandang dua tiket VIP tersebut dengan senyuman manisnya. ''Mungkin dengan cara ini aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Hae hyung.'' dia lalu kembali memasukan tiket tersebut ke dalam tasnya.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di tempat konser tersebut, konser mini tersebut akan diadakan sekitar satu jam lagi di sebuah kafe. Kyuhyun akan menunggu Donghae sampai hyung nya datang.

.

  
  


. 

  
  


. 

''Aish! Hae hyung kapan kau akan datang?! Acaranya sudah hampir berakhir, udara disini juga sangat dingin. Cepatlah datang!'' Kyuhyun menggedikan bahunya, cuaca nya benar - benar dingin.

  
  


  
  


Kyuhyun terus menunggu Donghae dia sangat yakin hyung nya akan datang.

.

  
  


. 

  
  


. 

  
  


''Hae -ah... Ponsel mu dari tadi terus berbunyi.'' Sungmin memberikan ponsel Donghae.

''Mwo? Siapa memangnya yang menghubungi ku hyung?'' Donghae melihat ponsel nya dan langsung membelalakan matanya saat melihat begitu banyak panggilan dan juga pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Dan itu dari orang yang sama semua yaitu Kim Kyuhyun.

  
  


Donghae membuka satu persatu pesan yang di tulis Kyuhyun dan mulai membacanya.

  
  


'Hae hyung aku akan menunggu mu!'

  
  


  
  


'Kalau kau tidak datang akan ku pastikan semua koimu mati!'

  
  


  
  


'Hae hyung kenapa kau lama sekali, disini sangat dingin. Cepatlah datang, konsernya akan segera berakhir'

  
  


Donghae membelalakan matanya. Apa Kyuhyun benar - benar menunggu nya, ditengah cuaca sedingin ini?! Donghae langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan bergegas dengan cepat. Membuat seluruh temannya keheranan.

  
  


  
  


''Hae! Kau mau kemana?!''

  
  


  
  


''Aku harus ke suatu tempat hyung...'' jawab Donghae tanpa menengok pada Sungmin yang bertanya padanya. Yang ada dipikiran nya saat ini adalah Kyuhyun. Anak itu menunggu nya di tengah cuaca yang sangat dingin.

.

  
  


. 

  
  


  
  


. 

  
  


  
  


. 

''Ku mohon kau jangan berada disana menunggu ku. Dan membuat ku merasa bersalah kim Kyuhyun.'' Donghae melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang. 

  
  


'bagaimana kalau dia masih disana menunggunya?'

  
  


''Kim Kyuhyun pabbo!'' Donghae telah sampai di tempat konser tersebut, dia memarkirkan mobilnya dengan hati - hati dan langsung keluar dari mobilnya dengan tergesa.

  
  


  
  


Donghae mencoba mencarinya dia melihat ke segala arah. ''Ku mohon jangan berada disini, kim Kyuhyun.'' tapi seperti nya permohanan nya tidak terkabulkan, karena dia melihat Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum lebar kearah nya dan melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Dia lalu setengah berlari kearahnya.

  
  


  
  


''Hae hyung, kenapa kau lama sekali!'' Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya. Tapi dia cukup senang hyung nya ternyata mau datang ke tempat ini.

  
  


  
  


''Apa kau bodoh?! Kenapa kau menunggu ku. Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku tidak akan pernah datang!'' Donghae memarahi Kyuhyun, dia benar - benar kesal. kenapa Kyuhyun sangat bodoh menunggunya di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini. Apa dia sudah bosan hidup?!

  
  


  
  


''Tapi... Kau bilang kau sangat menyukainya!'' Donghae memandang Kyuhyun dengan tajam dan dingin. ''Aku memang sangat menyukainya. Tapi tidak jika aku melakukan nya bersamamu. Itu menjadi sangat menyebalkan Kim Kyuhyun.'' senyum Kyuhyun langsung sirna saat Donghae mengatakan hal tersebut. Lagi - lagi penantian nya berakhir sia - sia.

  
  


  
  


''Lalu jika aku menunggu mu sangat lama. Apa itu juga sebuah kesalahan? Kenapa semua yang ku lakukan selalu salah di matamu?!'' ucap Kyuhyun emosi, bagaimana tidak emosi dia sudah menunggu hampir dua jam di cuaca yang sangat dingin. Dan yang dia dapat hanya omelan dari hyung nya.

  
  


  
  


''itu benar. Semua yang kau lakukan adalah salah dimata ku. Jadi, berhenti mencoba membuat ku menyayangi mu, Kim Kyuhyun. Karena aku tidak akan pernah menyayangi mu.'' Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar hal yang tidak pernah ingin didengarnya. Hyung nya mengatakan tidak menyayangi nya lagi. hatinya benar - benar sakit sekarang.

  
  


  
  


''Jadi... Hae hyung tidak akan pernah menyayangi ku?'' Kyuhyun bertanya dengan airmata yang mulai membasahi pipinya.

  
  


  
  


''Itu benar. Jadi, berhentilah berharap kim Kyuhyun.'' Donghae membalikan tubuh nya dan berlalu dari sana dengan langkah yang sangat lebar. meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mulai menangis dengan kencang di belakang nya.

  
  


  
  


TES

  
  


  
  


''Ige mwoya,.?'' Donghae menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan tetesan air matanya yang meluncur begitu saja.

  
  


  
  


''Apa aku menangis untuk... dia?'' entah kenapa hatinya ikut sakit mendengar tangisan Kyuhyun dan juga apa yang di ucapkan nya. tapi semua itu terucapkan begitu saja. Dia tidak benar - benar ingin mengungkapkan hal tersebut, dia hanya kesal pada Kyuhyun yang mau menunggunya selama hampir dua jam.

  
  


  
  


''Sudah ku bilang aku tidak bisa menyayangi mu lagi kim Kyuhyun. Karena kau, menyimpan banyak kenangan buruk bagiku.'' lirih Donghae sambil kembali berlalu dari sana mengabaikan tangisan Kyuhyun

.. 

  
  


. 

  
  


. 

  
  


  
  


Kyuhyun masih terus menangis, dia mencoba menepuk dadanya agar tidak terasa sakit. Tapi tetap saja hatinya sangat sakit mendengar pernyataan yang menyakitkan dari hyung nya.

  
  


  
  


''Hae hyung, appo.. Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu hyung?'' Kyuhyun terus menangis, dia mengabaikan orang - orang yang memandang nya dengan pandangan iba atau aneh. Dia hanya ingin menangis sekencang - kencang nya sekarang.

.

.

Donghae memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah kusut dan langkah lebar. Dia ingin segera tidur untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa, karena Leeteuk dan Kibum sudah menunggunya. Dan menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun padanya.

  
  


  
  


"Hae -ah kau dari mana saja. Apa kau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun? Ah! Anak itu benar - benar membuat ku khawatir saja.'' Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya saat hanya menerima respon pasif dari adiknya.

  
  


  
  


''Aku, tidak akan peduli apapun yang di lakukannya dan apa yang terjadi padanya. Jadi berhenti menanyakan dia padaku hyung!'' jawaban Donghae membuat Leeteuk dan Kibum terheran. Apa Donghae kembali bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun? Memang sejak awal mereka sering bertengkar, tapi tidak sampai membuat Donghae berwajah sangat kusut seperti sekarang.

  
  


  
  


''Kau... Bertengkar dengannya Hae?'' tanya Leeteuk hati - hati, Donghae memandang Leeteuk dan mengangguk membenarkan.

  
  


  
  


''Itu benar. Memangnya kenapa jika aku bertengkar dengannya hyung? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak menerimanya?'' Leeteuk memandang Donghae dengan sedih.

  
  


  
  


''Tapi... Hae ah, saat ini sudah berbeda.''

  
  


  
  


''Kau dan juga Kibumie. Kalian berdua sama. Sama - sama menghianati ku.''

  
  


  
  


''Bukan begitu.''

  
  


  
  


''Sudah lah hyung... Aku mau kekamar dulu.'' Donghae berlalu dari mereka berdua dengan langkah yang sangat lebar.

  
  


  
  


''Aish! Ada apa lagi dengan adik - adik ku?!''

.

.

''Aigoo! Kyunie, kenapa baru menghubungi ku?! udaranya sangat dingin. Kajja kita pulang.'' Soojin ahjussi melampirkan mantel tebal nya pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat kedinginan. Kyuhyun menghubungi nya sambil menangis membuat dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Dia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyuhyun.

.

  
  


. 

  
  


. 

  
  


  
  


''Kau demam kyunie.'' Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan Soojin dengan sopan dan menggeleng. ''Saat ini, hatiku jauh lebih sakit ahjussi.'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil memukul dadanya membuat Soojin memegang tangan Kyuhyun dan menggeleng kan kepalanya.

  
  


  
  


''Jangan lakukan hal seperti itu, saat hatimu sakit. Apa perlu aku panggil Changmin kemari?'' Kyuhyun menggeleng.

  
  


  
  


''Ahjussi, ijinkan saja aku untuk menginap disini. Malam ini saja.'' Soojin mengangguk, dia lalu mengangsurkan obat untuk Kyuhyun.

  
  


  
  


''Kalau kau mau menginap disini, kau harus sembuh Kyuhyunie.'' Kyuhyun mengangguk dia lalu meminum obat yang diberikan ahjussi nya tersebut.

  
  


  
  


''Gomawoyo ahjussi...''

.

.

Kibum membuka pintu kamar Donghae dengan pelan, dia lalu memandang sedih hyung nya yang terlihat frustasi. Kyuhyun tidak pulang semalam membuat mereka khawatir.

  
  


  
  


''Hae hyung... Mianhae Jeongmal Mianhae.''

  
  


  
  


''Sudahlah Bummie kau tidak bersalah, hyung sedang belajar. Jadi keluarlah!'' Kibum memandang hyung nya dengan sedih.

  
  


  
  


''Aku mengerti perasaanmu Hae hyung... Aku bahkan sempat memarahi diriku sendiri, karena aku kembali menyayangi nya. Tapi kasih sayang itu datang tiba - tiba Hae hyung. Aku tidak bisa mencegah nya atau menghilang kan nya.'' Kibum menghela nafasnya saat hyung nya masih tidak meresponnya.

  
  


  
  


''Aku tinggalkan ini disini saja Hae hyung. Kau harus makan. Jangan sampai sakit.'' Donghae memandang pintu yang tertutup itu dengan sendu. Hyung dan dongsaeng nya pasti sangat khawatir padanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya saat perjalanannya pulang, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung membulat matanya saat melihat Donghae. Dia akan menyunggingkan senyumnya tapi urung saat dia melihat hyung nya begitu dingin. Dia hanya melihat Donghae dengan diam begitupun Donghae.

  
  


  
  


Saat mereka berpapasan, tidak ada sapaan atau senyuman. Mereka seperti orang asing. Kyuhyun akan menyusul hyung nya tapi dia menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mengingat perkataan hyung nya semalam.

  
  


  
  


'Berhentilah berharap Kim Kyuhyun.'

  
  


  
  


''Hae hyung benar aku terlalu banyak berharap padanya.'' Kyuhyun kembali membalikan badannya dan melanjutkan langkah nya. Sementara ini dia belum siap untuk pulang kerumah hyungdeul nya. Perkataan Donghae seolah terus terngiang di kepalanya.

  
  


  
  


''Hyungdeul, aku benar - benar menyayangi kalian. Hae hyung... Tidak bisakah kau menyayangi ku. Lagi'' lirih Kyuhyun pada semilir angin yan menerpa kulitnya.

  
  


  
  


''Apa aku sangat salah, karena eomma memilih ku. Aku juga sama seperti kalian, aku juga kesepian hyung...''

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki rumah Soojin ahjussi dengan pelan, dia lalu menemukan ahjussi tersebut sedang fokus menonton tv.

  
  


  
  


''Ahjussi... Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu.'' Soojin ahjussi memandang nya lalu mengangguk. Kyuhyun menghampiri Soojin dan langsung menceritakan pertengkaran nya dengan Donghae.

  
  


  
  


''Persaudaraan bukanlah hal yang sepele Kyuhyun -ah. Tidak selamanya yang kau lihat adalah sebuah kebenaran. Kadang seorang saudara mempunyai cara yang berbeda untuk memperlihatkan perhatiannya pada saudara nya yang lain. Tidak selalu dengan kata - kata yang baik dan prilaku yang baik. Kyuhyunie, kau mengerti maksud ku, kan?'' Kyuhyun mencoba mencerna perkataan Soojin ahjussi, dia lalu tersenyum.

  
  


  
  


Donghae, dia mengkhawatirkan nya. Kyuhyun menunggu di cuaca yang sangat dingin. Donghae hyung pasti sangat cemas karena aku terus menunggu nya.

  
  


  
  


''Kyuhyun pabbo -ya...''

  
  


  
  


''AHJUSSI, kau benar - benar cerdas. Hae hyung hanya marah karena aku menunggu nya berjam - jam di tengah cuaca dingin. Dia, mengkhawatirkan ku. Dia tidak mau merasa bersalah jika aku sakit karena dia.'' Soojin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

  
  


  
  


''Kalau begitu aku mau pulang dulu ahjussi. Kamsahamnida.'' Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Soojin dia tidak berhenti tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Mengingat Donghae yang benar - benar terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan nya.

  
  


  
  


Kyuhyun berjalan dengan riang menuju rumahnya, dia lalu membuka pagar rumahnya dengan pelan. Hyungdeul pasti belum pulang, dia akan berbaik hati memberi mereka kejutan.

  
  


  
  


Kyuhyun berjalan dengan pelan, namun dia mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat seorang namja yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu rumah hyungdeul nya. Di samping namja tersebut terdapat sebuah tas besar.

  
  


  
  


''Nuguseyo..?'' namja tersebut membalikan tubuhnya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan heran. Mereka lalu saling memandang satu sama lain sampai keduanya membelalakan matanya.

  
  


  
  


''KYUHYUN?! / HENRY?!''

.

TBC

.

Hmm kira - kira ada apa ya Henry berkunjung ke rumah hyungdeul?

Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan kyuhyun dan Donghae?

.

TYPO bertebaran di mana - mana mohon dimaklumi.

Review pleeaaasee... Buat semua yang udah review. Aku ucapkan makasih, review dari kalian semua sangat berharga buatku.

Oh ya dan buat yang nanya kenapa marga Kyuhyun beda, itu karena perceraian Appa dan juga eomma nya. Kyuhyun jadi pake marga eommanya.

Dan alasan ff ini diberi judul SIMFONI HITAM, karena aku terinspirasi dari lagu SIMFONI HITAM yang menceritakan tentang perasaan yang tak terbalas.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Please after read review nya

  


Ff ini emang pernah di publish, tapi aku publish ulang dan beberapa cerita nya aku ubah.. 

  


Mohon dukungan nya ya biar aku terus semangat dan ff ini bisa terus lanjut.. 

  


Kamsahamnida☺️☺️

  


  


  


  


Title : SIMFONI HITAM CHAPTER 5

Genre : Brothership, Friendship and Family 

  


Rate : T

  


Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun ( 16 )

  


Park Jungsoo as Cho Jung Soo/Leeteuk ( 26 )

  


Lee Donghae as Cho Dong Hae ( 22 )

  


Kim Ki Bum as Cho Ki Bum ( 18 )

  


Shim Changmin & Henry ( 16 )

  


And other cast

  


  


Summary : Dihatiku terukir namamu. Cinta, rindu beradu satu. Namun selalu aku bertanya, adakah aku dihatimu?

  


  


Inspired by Simfoni Hitam Sherina.

  


  


Warning : Typos, Gaje, OOC, if read dont bash and review after read.

  


  


Disclaimer : All them belong to them selves and God, iam just a fan who use their name for my story.

  


DONT PLAGIAT!

Story by asmawi97

  


  


  


.

  
  


  
  


.

  
  


  
  


SIMFONI HITAM CHAPTER 5

  
  


  
  


.

  
  


  
  


.

  
  


  
  


''Jadi, ada keperluan apa kau datang kemari Henry -ah...?'' Kyuhyun bertanya pada henry yang terlihat sedang mengamati rumah hyungdeul dengan seksama.

  


  


''Aku hanya ingin berlibur di korea Kyuhyun -ah... Apa tidak boleh?'' Kyuhyun menatap sepupunya tersebut datar. Ya, Henry merupakan sepupu jauhnya yang tinggal di Canada.

  


  


'tentu saja tidak boleh, kau datang di waktu yang tidak tepat!' 

  


  


''Tentu saja boleh, itukan urusan mu!'' 

  


''Aish! Kenapa kau ketus sekali Kyuhyun -ah...!'' Kyuhyun hanya menggedikan bahunya tidak peduli.

  


  


Dia lalu mempersilahkan Henry untuk duduk, sementara dia masuk ke kamar. Hyungdeul belum pulang, tapi sebentar lagi pasti mereka akan pulang. 

  


  


Dia akan membersihkan dirinya lalu setelah itu mengajak Henry untuk sekedar mengobrol. 

  


Namun setelah membersihkan dirinya, Kyuhyun justru malah tertidur dan melupakan Henry yang masih berada di ruang tamu. 

  


  


.

  


  


  


  


.

  


  


  


Sore harinya, Kyuhyun terbangun saat mendengar suara berisik dari ruang tengah, gelak tawa terdengar cukup keras sampai ke kamar nya yang berada di lantai dua. 

  


Dia lalu bangkit dari tidur nya dan beranjak menuju ruang tengah. 

  


"Henry...! "

  


Kyuhyun setengah berlari dari kamarnya saat ingat tadi dia meninggalkan Henry sendirian. 

  


Namun Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah berada di ujung tangga, dia melihat interaksi antara hyungdeul nya dengan Henry. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat, Henry duduk bersama Kibum di karpet yang berbulu, mereka sepertinya sedang bermain ps, sementara Donghae yang duduk di atas sofa di belakang Henry terlihat mengelus kepala Henry dengan sayang. 

  


  


Leeteuk sendiri sepertinya sangat senang karena kedatangan Henry. 

  


  


  


Jujur, Kyuhyun cemburu melihatnya. Melihat mereka tersenyum begitu hangat, tidak ada rasa canggung. Padahal Henry baru pertama kali datang kemari. Tapi sepertinya hyungdeul benar-benar menyambut nya dengan hangat. 

  


Berbeda sekali dengan saat dia yang datang kemari. Dasar hyungdeul menyebalkan! 

  


Melihat semua hal itu terlalu lama membuat Kyuhyun muak, jadi dia berencana kembali ke kamarnya dan mungkin tidur lagi. Tapi suara sepupu nya yang menggelegar memanggil nya membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah nya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. 

  


  


  


"Eoh.. Kyuhyun-ah.. "

  


Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, dia sedikit tersenyum meringis karena semua orang di sana memperhatikan nya sekarang. 

  


  


" Kemarilah... Kenapa kau hanya diam saja di sana? " Henry berujar sambil tersenyum. 

  


  


  


" Eoh,.. Kyuhyunie Kemarilah... "

  


Kyuhyun yang meskipun enggan akhirnya menghampiri mereka dan duduk di dekat Leeteuk. 

  


" Mianhaeyo Henry-ah, aku tadi ketiduran.. " ucap Kyuhyun menyesal, dia memang merasa agak bersalah pada sepupu nya tersebut. 

  


  


Namun Donghae yang masih dalam mood jelek terhadap Kyuhyun dan mendecih. 

  


" Seharusnya, jika ada seorang tamu kau jangan meninggalkan nya, dasar pabbo! "

  


Ucap Donghae sakartis membuat Kyuhyun memandang nya tajam. 

  


  


" Wae? Apa aku salah? "

  


  


Kyuhyun akan membalas ucapan sang hyung saat Leeteuk menekan bahunya dan memberikan isyarat agar tidak membalas semua ucapan Donghae. 

  


  


"Karena Kyuhyunie sudah bangun, Hyung akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita, bagaimana? " 

  


Semua nya menjawab dengan antusias, Leeteuk lalu beranjak dari sana dan pergi ke dapur. 

  


  


  


Kyuhyun melihat Donghae dan Henry yang terlihat saling berbisik sambil tertawa kecil. 

  


'saat aku datang kesini Hae hyung menyambut ku dengan wajah yang masam, dasaaaar menyebalkan!'

  


  


  


Dia lalu mengambil sebuah majalah yang berada di atas meja, membuka halaman bukunya dengan sangat keras saat melihat kedekatan Donghae dan juga Henry. Jujur... dia merasa cemburu!

  


  


Niatnya untuk memperbaiki hubungan nya dengan Donghae sirna sudah. apalagi Donghae yang seolah menjaga jarak darinya membuat dia semakin sulit untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan hyung ikannya tersebut.

  


  


''Ya Kim! Ambilkan aku dan Henry minum...'' ucap Donghae sambil mengacungkan kakinya kearah Kyuhyun.

  


  


Kyuhyun mengerucutkan mulutnya dan kembali membuka halaman buku tersebut tanpa membaca nya.

  


''YA!''

  


  


''Arraseo tuan muda!'' ucap Kyuhyun kesal sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

  


  


Kyuhyun mengambil gelas dan juga air, namun dia menyeringai saat melihat garam. 

  


''Hana... Dul... Set.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum manis membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Donghae dan Henry nanti saat meminum minuman yang dibuat nya. 

  


  


''Apa yang kau masukan Kyu?'' Kyuhyun memandang Henry yang tiba-tiba berada di dekatnya dengan tajam.

  


  


''Ah! Ini gula..'' ucap Kyuhyun watados, dia lalu meninggalkan Henry di dapur dan memberikan air tersebut untuk Donghae, sang hyung. 

  


  


  


  


Setelah memberikan air minum untuk Henry dan Donghae, Kyuhyun pergi kekamar nya. Mencoba mencari aman, Kyuhyun menggunakan headphones.

  


  


  


''YA KIM KYUHYUN...!'' Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar teriakan Donghae. 

  


  


''Itu balasan untuk orang yang sudah mengabaikan ku.... ''

  


  


  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


  
  


''andwae.. andwae.. ANDWAEEE..!'' Kyuhyun langsung terbangun dari tidurnya, dia mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu. Mimpi itu, mimpi itu lagi-lagi mengganggu nya.

  


  


''Mimpi itu.... selalu sama.'' ucap Kyuhyun lirih, dia lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dia tidak mungkin bisa tidur kembali, jadi dia berniat untuk bermain game saja di ruang tengah.

  


  


''kenapa kau belum tidur Kyuhyunie,.?'' Kyuhyun menghentikan permainan nya, saat melihat Leeteuk menghampiri nya. 

  


  


  


''Teuki hyung? Aku tidak bisa tidur hyung.'' Leeteuk lalu menghampiri nya yang sedang duduk di kursi sambil memegang joystick nya. 

  


''Kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur?'' tanya Leeteuk setelah beberapa saat ruang keluarga tersebut sepi dan hanya terdengar suara dari game yang sedang Kyuhyun mainkan. 

  


  


''Aku mendapat mimpi buruk hyung...'' jawab Kyuhyun. Leeteuk lalu berpindah ke sisinya dan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan nya.

  


  


''Diamlah... hyung sering melakukan ini jika Donghae tidak bisa tidur.'' Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan memandang Leeteuk heran.

  


  


''Donghae hyung?'' Leeteuk mengangguk.

  


''Dia selalu bilang aku ini manja... tapi dia sendiri..''

  


  


''geurae.. kalian berdua memang sangat mirip.'' ucap Leeteuk sambil mengusap rambut Kyuhyun teratur. 

  


  


''Aku? Mirip dengan hae hyung..? Teuki hyung aku lebih suka disebut mirip Kibum hyung...'' 

  
  


  
  


  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


  
  


  


  


  


Di sebuah apartemen yang gelap, dua orang namja memandangi kesibukan kota seoul di malam hari dari dinding kaca yang transparan.

  


  


''Kyuhyun... aku ingin segera mengakhiri nya.'' ucap salah satu namja sambil memegang erat foto Kyuhyun yang sedang di pegang nya. 

  


''Sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Kita harus menunggu perintah dari appa hyung...'' ucap namja yang lain nya.

  


  


''Aku sudah benar-benar tidak sabar ingin membunuhnya.'' ucapnya sambil membakar foto yang sejak tadi dia pegang.

  


  


''Kita hanya perlu menunggu hyung... Menunggu saat yang tepat.'' ucap namja kedua sambil menyeringai.

  


  


  


.

  


  


  


  


.

  


  


  


  


Keesokan harinya di sekolah, Kyuhyun membuka pintu lokernya dan terkejut saat menemukan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru. Kotak tersebut di beri hiasan berbentuk pita diatasnya. 

  


'apa ini dari seorang yeoja?'

  


Batin Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis, dia lalu membukanya, dan langsung melemparnya ke lantai saat melihat isinya adalah sebuah boneka kecil tanpa kepala. Dia lalu membaca catatan kecil yang berada di dalam kotak kecil tersebut. 

  


'Kau adalah Simfoni Hitam'

  


  


  


''Aish! Siapa yang berbuat usil seperti ini?!'' ucap Kyuhyun kesal. Dia lalu memungut kotak berisikan boneka aneh tersebut dan membuang nya ke tong sampah.

  


  


  


Kyuhyun lalu melanjutkan perjalanan nya menuju kelas musik. Siwon bilang ada yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan nya. 

  


Kyuhyun sangat terkejut melihat Jonghyun juga berada di ruang musik bersama Siwon. Dia lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada di samping Jonghyun. 

  


  


''Kalian berdua akan aku daftar kan dalam pentas musik bulan depan.'' ucap Siwon setelah menyuruh kedua murid nya untuk duduk.

  


  


  


''MWORAGO?!''

  


  


''uri duri?''

  


''Sonsaengnim kau jangan bercanda!'' Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya, ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar suara Jonghyun. Tapi dalam rangka menolaknya.

  


  


''Aku tidak becanda Jonghyun. Mulai sekarang kalian harus berlatih..''

  


  


  


.

  


  


  


.

  


  


Saat akan pulang, Kyuhyun dan Kibum sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah saat tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak memanggil nama mereka.

  


  


''KIBUM HYUNG... KYUHYUN-AH...'' Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat melihat Henry

menyembulkan kepalanya dari mobil yang di tumpanginya. 'bukankah itu mobil hae hyung?'

  


  


''Kibum hyung, Kyuhyun-ah... Kami akan pergi makan di restoran cina, apa kalian mau ikut.?'' Henry bertanya pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun dengan semangat. 

  


  


''Kibum hyung kau akan ikutkan?!''

  


''Mianhae Henry-ah... Aku ada kelas tambahan hari ini.'' jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum meminta maaf.

  


  


''Bagaimana dengan mu Kyu?'' Kyuhyun lalu memandang Donghae yang seolah tidak mau dia ikut. Dia lalu mengerucutkan mulutnya lalu memasuki mobil Donghae dan sedikit membanting pintu mobil hyung nya membuat Donghae mendelik.

  


  


''Aku ikut...'' Donghae menghela nafasnya dengan keras. Hubungan nya dengan Kyuhyun semakin terasa jauh, apalagi belum ada salah satu dari mereka yang meminta maaf.

  


  


  


  


.

  


  


  


  


.

  


  


Kyuhyun, Donghae dan henry terlihat sudah benar-benar siap memakan makanan lezat di hadapan mereka semua. 

  


Namun Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menumpahkan saus kental yang berada di dekatnya kearah henry.

  


Benar-benar waktu yang tepat.

  


''YA kim Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan?!'' Donghae langsung membentak Kyuhyun. Pasalnya sejak kemarin Kyuhyun selalu membuat dia kesal dengan ulah-ulah Kyuhyun yang di luar akal sehat nya.

  


  


''Kenapa Hae hyung menyalah kan ku! Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang mencelakakan nya kan?!'' Kyuhyun langsung menjawab.

  


  


''Tidak melakukan apapun, kau tidak lihat bajunya kotor?!'' ucap Donghae sambil memperlihatkan baju Henry yang terkena noda saus. Memang terlihat agak berlebihan, bahkan Henry saja tidak protes. 

  


  


''Aish Donghae hyung aku tidak apa-apa sungguh.'' Henry mencoba melerai kedua sepupu nya.

  


''Berhentilah bertengkar..'' lanjut Henry pada kedua sepupu nya yang mulai mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan dan kata-kata kasar milik mereka masing-masing.

  


  


''SIAPA MEMANGNYA YANG BERTENGKAR?!'' Henry langsung menutup kedua telinga nya saat mendengar kedua sepupu nya berteriak.

  


'aish! mereka benar-benar mirip.' batin Henry.

  


''Sudahlah ayo kita pergi.'' ucap Donghae setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

  


  


''Kau tidak mau masuk?!'' Donghae bertanya pada Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sinis.

  


  


''Tidak perlu, pergi saja seperti kemarin kau meninggalkan ku hyung.'' Donghae hanya tersenyum meremehkan disindir seperti itu oleh adiknya.

  


  


  


''Baiklah, lagipula aku tidak butuh seseorang yang ceroboh seperti mu.'' Donghae lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa melihat hyung nya pergi.

  


Lagi-lagi dia ditinggalkan.

  


  


Kyuhyun terus berjalan menendang kerikil-kerikil yang berada di jalanan saat menuju pulang ke rumah nya. 

  


Dia benar-benar di tunggalkan, bahkan pulang dengan berjalan kaki karena dia tidak membawa uang. 

  


''Donghae hyung. Lagi-lagi kau membuat ku menangis!'' ucapnya sambil menyeka airmata nya yang tidak mau berhenti. 

  


''Kyuhyunie?'' Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah nya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil nya.

  


''Siwon hyung...''

  


  


''Kenapa kau berjalan sendiri? Masuklah.'' Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon langsung menghapus jejak airmata dipipi nya dan masuk mobil guru musik nya tersebut. Jarak rumah nya memang masih cukup jauh. 

  


  


Di dalam mobil, Siwon dan Kyuhyun menceritakan banyak hal. Siwon sesekali tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Kyuhyun saat bercerita tentang banyak hal. 

  


  


''Pasti sangat beruntung bisa menjadi hyung mu, kau sangat unik dan juga manis.'' Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan heran.

  


  


''Benarkah aku... manis?'' Siwon mengangguk, ''Sejak dulu, aku sangat ingin punya seorang adik sepertimu.''

  


  


''Tapi... Donghae hyung selalu mengatakan kalau aku sangat menyebalkan.''

  


  


  


''Donghae hyung? dia hyung mu?'' Kyuhyun mengangguk, dia lalu mulai menceritakan tentang pertengkaran yang selalu terjadi antara dia dan hyung ikan nya tersebut. Siwon benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun nyaman, dengan mendengarkan cerita tersebut dengan seksama dan sesekali memberi Kyuhyun nasihat.

  


  


  


  


  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  


Hari-hari Kyuhyun kembali berjalan dengan lancar, meskipun pertengkaran nya dengan Donhhae belum juga mendapatkan titik temu. 

  


  


Henry sudah kembali ke negara nya dan Kyuhyun merasa senang, ia pikir setelah Henry pergi akan mudah baginya untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan Donghae hyung. Tapi ternyata tidak, Donghae masih mendiamkan nya dan dia juga masih gengsi untuk meminta maaf lebih dulu, toh bukan dia yang bersalah. 

  


  


Semua itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun lelah, belum lagi paket aneh dan juga sms aneh yang akhir-akhir ini sering dia dapatkan. 

  


  


Seperti sekarang, dia menemukan sebuah boneka rusak di lokernya. 

  


  


  


  


Haah..

  


  


  


''Ada apa?'' Changmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesal.

  


''Lagi-lagi ada yang mengerjaiku..! Kemarin boneka tanpa kepala dan sekarang boneka rusak!''

  


  


Drrrt..

  


Kyuhyun membuka pesan yang masuk di ponsel nya, dan langsung membelalakan matanya saat menemukan kata yang sama dengan paket-paket aneh yang dia terima di pesan tersebut.

  


  


''Aish! Akan ku banting ponsel ini!'' Changmin langsung mencegah Kyuhyun yang terlihat benar-benar akan membanting ponsel miliknya. 'aish! Kenapa dia jadi sangat sensitif!'

  


  


''Ada apa lagi, kenapa kau sensitif sekali?!''

  


  


''Sejak kemarin ada yang mengirimi ku dengan paket aneh dan juga pesan aneh yang masuk setiap lima menit sekali. Lihatlah!'' Kyuhyun memperlihatkan pesan dan juga paket aneh yang di terima nya pada Changmin.

  


  


''Tapi, simfoni hitam bisa berarti badai kehidupan atau orang yang penuh derita. Kenapa dia menuliskan hal seperti itu padamu?'' Kyuhyun menggeleng.

  


  


''Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa - apa tentang semua itu.''

  


  


  


  


''Oh ya. Appa akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan keluarga Cho nanti malam, kau akan ikut Kyuhyun -ah?'' Changmin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dari paket-paket aneh tersebut.

  


  


''Aku tidak bisa, Changmin-ah. Aku harus melakukan latihan dengan Jonghyun.'' jawab Kyuhyun.

  


  


  


''Jonghyun? bukankah kau bilang dia anak yang sangat aneh?'' 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


.

  


  


  


.

  


  


  


  


  


  


Malam harinya, Kyuhyun sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolahnya saat dia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikuti nya dari belakang.

  


  


Dia lalu mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelasnya. Sekolah tersebut sudah sangat sepi, karena ini sudah malam dan sialnya dia masih berada di sekolah ini, karena tugas dari Siwon.

  


  


''Emmpphh'' Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya saat tiba - tiba ada seseorang yang membekap mulutnya.

  


  


Orang tersebut lalu menyeretnya entah kemana sambil terus membekap mulutnya.

  


  


  


''Kau adalah simfoni hitam, orang yang penuh dengan cela dan juga derita.'' bisik orang tersebut dengan suara yang menyeramkan. Orang tersebut memakai masker, topi dan juga jaket hitam yang tebal membuat Kyuhyun tidak dapat mengenali namja tersebut. 

  


  


''hmmpp..'' Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan tangan namja tersebut dari mulutnya. 

  


Dia benar - benar takut sekarang. Orang ini punya niat jahat terhadapnya. Apa mungkin dia juga yang mengirimnya boneka dan juga sms aneh itu?

  


  


  


Orang tersebut lalu kembali membekap nya dengan saputangan yang sepertinya sudah di beri obat bius, karena Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa kepalanya pusing dan kesadaran nya perlahan hilang.

  


  


.

  


  


  


.

  


  


BRUKK!

  


  


Namja tersebut menjatuhkan Kyuhyun dilantai kelas Kyuhyun. Dia lalu menyentuh pipi pucat Kyuhyun.

  


  


''Cho Kyuhyun, suatu saat nanti akan ku pastikan, kau mati ditangan ku.'' ucap orang tersebut sambil menyeringai kearah Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

  


  


''Ini, hanya permulaan Cho Kyuhyun.''

  


  


Namja misterius tersebut lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan menguncinya di tempat yang sangat gelap, karena dia dengan sengaja mematikan lampunya. 

  


Dia juga membawa ponsel Kyuhyun, mencegah agar anak itu tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun. 

  


  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


Jonghyun terus melihat jam dinding di kelasnya. Sudah hampir satu jam dia menunggu Kyuhyun di kelas ini, tapi anak itu tidak muncul juga.

  


  


''Apa dia berniat mempermainkan ku!'' ucap nya sambil menggebrak meja di depannya. 

  


  


''Aish! Sebaiknya aku pulang saja.'' 

  


  


  


.

  


  


  


.

  


  


  


  


Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan sangat terkejut saat dia menemukan dirinya berada di tempat yang sangat gelap.

  


  


Nafasnya langsung memburu saat dia berada di tempat gelap tersebut. Dia lalu kembali memejamkan matanya karena rasa takut yang mendominasi. 

  


''i- ini sangat gelap. ke- kenapa aku bisa berada disini?''

  


  


Dia lalu meraba saku blazer sekolah nya untuk mencari ponsel nya, namun ponsel tersebut tidak di temukan nya. 

  


Apa yang harus di lakukan oleh nya sekarang, dia berada di ruangan gelap dan tanpa ponsel sendirian. 

  


  


Kyuhyun benar-benar takut, dia lalu melihat pintu yang tidak begitu jauh dari posisi nya. Dengan merangkak, Kyuhyun menghampiri pintu tersebut dan mencoba membukanya, namun tidak bisa. 

  


Sepertinya, orang tadi juga mengunci nya di ruangan yang gelap ini. Dia lalu mencoba menggedor pintu tersebut dengan tenaga nya yang semakin lemah. 

  


  


  


"Du.. Wa.. Juseyoo...! " ucap Kyuhyun lemah sambil terus menggedor pintu kelas tersebut. 

  


Namun karena ketakutan nya, Kyuhyun merasa nafasnya semakin sesak dan tenaganya berkurang, dia semakin sulit untuk meraup oksigen di sekitar nya. 

  


Gedoran pada pintu tersebut semakin melemah seiring dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang memburuk. 

  


Kyuhyun merasa, mungkin ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya saat ini. 

  


  


Dengan pasrah, Kyuhyun menghentikan gedoran nya pada pintu, dia sudah menyerah jika pada akhirnya ia harus mati dengan cara seperti ini. 

  


  


Namun ketika kesadaran Kyuhyun semakin tenggelam, dan dia pasrah dengan hidupnya. Pintu tersebut terbuka, lalu seseorang yang di kenalnya meraih punggungnya dan meletakkan tangan nya yang lain di kaki nya. Memangku nya dan mengeluarkan ia dari tempat gelap tersebut. 

  


  


TBC 

  


hmm siapa kiranya yang nolongin kyuhyun? 

  


Please review nya.. 

  


  



	6. Chapter 6

Sebelum baca cerita nya, mohon review dan komen nya sebagai tanda bahwa kalian udah hargai cerita aku.

Chapter nya emang pendek tapi ini udah usahain supaya fd nya bisa lanjut..

Jangan lupa review komen ya chingudeul..

Title : SIMFONI HITAM Chapter 6

Genre : Brothership, Friendship and Family

Rate : T

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

Park Jungsoo as Cho Jung Soo/Leeteuk

Lee Donghae as Cho Dong Hae

Kim Ki Bum as Cho Ki Bum

And other cast

Summary : Dihatiku terukir namamu. Cinta, rindu beradu satu. Namun selalu aku bertanya, adakah aku dihatimu?

Inspired by Simfoni Hitam Sherina.

Warning : Typos, Gaje, OOC, if read dont bash and review after read.

Disclaimer : All them belong to them selves and God, iam just a fan who use their name for my story.

Story by asmawi97

SIMFONI HITAM CHAPTER 6

.

.

Di kediaman keluarga Shim, Changmin bergerak dengan gelisah di tempat duduk nya, saat ini dia dan juga sang appa sedang bersama keluarga Cho, hyungdeul Kyuhyun. Mereka sedang melakukan relasi bisnis dan juga pertemuan keluarga. Sesekali Changmin melihat ponsel nya lalu meletakkan nya. Melihat lalu meletakkan nya, terus seperti itu, membuat sang appa menegurnya.

"Changmin-ah.. Wae geurae? " bisik Tuan Shim sambil menegur putranya dengan tatapan matanya, dan sepertinya seluruh keluarga Cho juga heran dengan tingkah Changmin tersebut.

Changmin meringis, saat melihat seluruh mata juga tertuju padanya.

" Mianhae appa, hyungdeul.. Aku sedang mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyunie.. " Kibum dan Jungsoo langsung memandang penasaran kearah Changmin.

" Memangnya Kyuhyun kenapa Changmin-ah? " Kibum bertanya, Changmin meletakkan ponsel nya dan memandang Kibum.

" Dia ada kelas tambahan malam ini. Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun disana. " Donghae yang sejak tadi diam menyantap makanan, mendecih dan tertawa kecil.

" Memangnya kenapa harus khawatir, inikan belum terlalu larut.. " ucap Donghae sambil terus menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Kibum menggeleng kan kepalanya menatap Donghae. "Ada yang Donghae hyung tidak ketahui tentang Kyuhyunie.. "

" Memangnya apa? " tanya Donghae malas, lagi pula dia dan Kyuhyun masih belum berbaikan sampai sekarang.

Kibum memandang sang hyung dengan tegas. " Kyuhyunie itu phobia gelap, sekolah pasti sudah sepi dari beberapa jam yang lalu, dan pastinya banyak sudut sekolah yang gelap. " jelas Kibum.

"Aku akan mencoba menghubungi nya.. " putus Changmin.

.

.

.

Jonghyun berjalan dengan pelan di koridor sekolah nya, setelah memutuskan untuk pulang, dia langsung beranjak dari kelasnya. Namun dia menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar dering ponsel yang cukup nyaring di koridor tersebut. Dia sedikit menggedikan bahunya dan menyentuh tengkuknya. Sekolah sudah di bubarkan beberapa jam yang lalu, apa mungkin ini karena hantu? Dia lalu kembali berjalan, namun dia menghentikan langkah kakinya saat melihat cahaya yang berkedip di pot tanaman yang berada di sisi koridor sekolah nya. Dia lalu mendekati cahaya tersebut dan menemukan ponsel yang terlihat berkedip beberapa kali, lalu saat dia mengambil ponsel tersebut panggilan tersebut juga berakhir. Namun Jonghyun lagi-lagi menautkan kedua alisnya saat melihat walpaper ponsel tersebut. Foto Kyuhyun terpampang di ponsel tersebut.

"Ini ponsel Kyuhyun? "

Jonghyun lalu mendengar seseorang menggedor pintu kelas di samping nya, untuk sesaat dia terdiam, ponsel di tangannya ini mungkin milik Kyuhyun, apa kemungkinan anak itu juga berada di dalam?

Dengan ragu, Jonghyun mendekati pintu yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat nya berdiri. Kunci nya tergantung di pintu dia lalu membuka pintunya dengan pelan, dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang terlihat, baginya cukup mengenaskan. Ruangan kelas yang tadinya gelap kini agak sedikit terang karena Jonghyun membuka pintu kelas tersebut. Dengan cahaya yang berasal dari luar, Jonghyun bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun walaupun tidak terlalu jelas.

Jonghyun kembali pada Kyuhyun, anak itu terlihat pucat, bibir nya membiru dengan napas nya yang pendek dan cepat, entah kenapa Jonghyun merasa kasihan.

Dia ingat hal tersebut juga pernah terjadi pada ibunya. Di pertunjukan terakhir ibunya, Jonghyun bisa melihat kalau keadaan sang eomma tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun sekarang, mengingat hal tersebut membuat hati Jonghyun sakit. Dia lalu melihat Kyuhyun yang seolah meminta pertolongan nya. Dengan ragu Jonghyun memasuki kelas tersebut, dia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan meletakkan tangan nya di punggung dan lipatan kaki Kyuhyun, membawa nya keluar dan pergi dari tempat gelap tersebut.

.

.

Jonghyun duduk di depan ruang ICU rumah sakit, dia benar-benar menolong Kyuhyun. Melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak dia inginkan, tapi hatinya berkata lain saat melihat Kyuhyun kesakitan. Dia membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit dan terpaksa harus menunggu nya sampai pihak keluarga Kyuhyun datang.

Kedua tangannya saling bertautan, jujur melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu benar-benar membuat dia kembali mengingat mendiang ibunya. Jonghyun lalu mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi dia simpan di saku blazer nya.

Dia lalu melihat panggilan terakhir yang berada di ponsel Kyuhyun lalu menghubungi nomor tersebut.

"Kyuhyun berada di Joa Hospital. Segeralah kemari." ujar Jonghyun setelah panggilan nya di terima, singkat, padat dan jelas.

.

.

.

Changmin menghela napasnya saat panggilan nya tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Sekarang dia benar-benar sudah khawatir, namun Changmin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya saat ponsel nya berdering dan tertera nama Kyuhyun di layar ponsel nya, Changmin langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseo? "

" Kyuhyun berada di Joa Hospital. Segeralah kemari. "

" Mwo?! " Changmin benar-benar terkejut dengan pernyataan orang yang menghubungi nya menggunakan nomor Kyuhyun ini.

Semua orang yang ada di sana juga terkejut karena melihat reaksi Changmin, " Ada apa Changmin-ah? " Leeteuk bertanya dengan raut penasaran nya, pasalnya wajah Changmin terlihat kalut sekarang.

Changmin menghela napasnya lalu memandang semua orang yang berada di sana. " Appa, hyungdeul.. Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit.. " ucap nya membuat semua orang disana terkejut, tidak terkecuali Donghae.

Leeteuk dan Kibum terlihat khawatir, pasalnya belum lama ini Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit. "Kalau begitu, kita harus kesana." Leeteuk berucap sambil bangkit dari duduk nya, begitu pun Kibum dan juga Donghae.

"Kita berangkat bersama saja.."Ucap Tuan Shim saat Leeteuk membungkukan tubuhnya untuk meminta maaf karena harus pergi di tengah acara.

Tuan Shim tersenyum menenangkan saat melihat raut bersalah Leeteuk. "Gwenchana, Changmin juga sepertinya ingin melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. "

" Gomawoyo Ahjussi.. "

Mereka semua akhirnya pergi di tengah acara, semuanya terlihat benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Apalagi saat mendengar penjelasan Kibum tentang phobia Kyuhyun.

Namun Saat di halaman depan rumah Changmin, Donghae yang berjalan di belakang, menghentikan langkah nya saat ponsel nya bergetar dan terdapat pesan masuk, Donghae langsung membuka pesan tersebut dan tertegun di tempat nya karena terkejut. Dia lalu memandang Kibum dan Leeteuk yang sudah berdiri di depan mobil mereka.

" Teuki hyung, Kibumie.. " panggil Donghae.

Leeteuk dan Kibum menoleh berbarengan, " Ada apa Hae? Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang lah. Hyung harus kesana.. " Leeteuk berucap dengan sedikit ketus, dia tahu adiknya itu masih belum berbaikan dengan Kyuhyun, dan pasti Donghae tidak ingin mengikuti mereka.

Donghae menghela napasnya " Teuki hyung.. Appa, beliau sedang berada di rumah sekarang. " ucap Donghae sambil mendekati hyung dan dongsaeng nya.

" Mwo? " Leeteuk dan Kibum jelas terkejut mendengar pernyataan Donghae, rasanya sudah begitu lama sang appa tidak pulang ke rumah.

" Dan beliau menyuruh kita untuk pulang dan menemui nya.. Sekarang. "

" Wae geurae Jungsoo-goon?" Tuan Shim yang sudah berada di dalam mobil nya bertanya pada Leeteuk saat melihat tiga bersaudara tersebut terlihat sedang berdiskusi.

Leeteuk menghela napasnya, dia ingin melihat keadaan adiknya. Tapi dia juga merindukan sang appa, apalagi appa meminta mereka untuk segera pulang.

"Ahjussi, Jeongmal jeoseonghamnida.. Bisakah Ahjussi memastikan dongsaeng ku baik-baik saja..? "

" Wae? Kalian tidak akan menemui nya? "

" Ada hal yang mendesak, kami tidak bisa menemui Kyuhyunie.. Bisakah ahjusii mengurus semuanya, nanti saya yang akan membayar semua nya. " akhirnya menemui sang appa adalah pilihan nya.

" Baiklah. "

.

.

.

Changmin dan juga appa nya akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit, setelah beberapa menit perjalanan. Changmin terus berlari mencari ruangan Kyuhyun, dan itu benar-benar membuat Tuan Shim lelah. Pasalnya dia terpaksa mengikuti jejak putra nya yang berlari begitu cepat. Saat sudah berada di lantai 3 koridor rumah sakit tersebut, Changmin melihat seorang remaja yang dia kenal, Jonghyun terduduk di kursi ruang tunggu di depan ruang ICU, Changmin lalu menghampiri anak pendiam tersebut.

" Eoh Jonghyun-sshi! " Jonghyun mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk dan menemukan - yang ia tahu - teman Kyuhyun, entah siapa mendekat kearah nya. Dia lalu bangkit dari duduk nya, menghela napasnya karena akhirnya ia bisa pulang dan tidak terlalu lama berada di tempat ini. Lagi pula dia tidak menyukai terlalu lama berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun.

" Ini ponsel milik Kyuhyun." Jonghyun berucap sambil memberikan ponsel milik Kyuhyun pada Changmin dan langsung berlalu dari sana.

Namun Changmin yang melihat hal tersebut langsung menahan lengan Jonghyun. " Chakkaman, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa masuk rumah sakit? "

Jonghyun memandang lengan nya yang di pegang oleh Changmin dengan dingin, dia tidak suka saat orang asing mendekati nya.

" Molla, tanyakan saja pada nya." jawab Jonghyun dingin lalu menghentakan lengan nya dari tangan Changmin.

" Mworago? " Changmin bertanya dengan wajah merah menahan amarah saat mendapatkan tanggapan dingin dari Jonghyun. Namun Jonghyun tidak peduli dan terus berjalan menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

" Ya Lee Jong Hyun..! " Changmin berteriak kesal saat dia diabaikan oleh siswa aneh yang suka menyendiri itu. Melupakan bahwa sekarang dia sedang berada di rumah sakit, membuat sang appa yang berada di samping nya menjewer telinga nya dan melotot sadis pada putra tunggal nya tersebut. Namun semua itu tidak berlangsung lama saat pintu ruangan ICU tersebut terdengar terbuka membuat Changmin dan appa nya mendekati seorang uisa yang baru saja keluar dari dalam ruangan ICU tersebut.

" Eoh uisa bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun? " Tuan Shim bertanya pada dokter paruh baya yang sudah menangani Kyuhyun.

"Dia mengalami sesak karena sebuah phobia iakan? Apa dia punya phobia tertentu sampai dia mengalami sesak napas yang berlebihan? " dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun justru bertanya sebelum membeberkan kondisi Kyuhyun.

" Dia itu phobia gelap uisa.. Kyuhyun memang selalu sesak nafas jika berada di ruangan yang gelap.. " Changmin menjawab dengan cepat, dia benar-benar ingin segera mengetahui keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Keadaan nya benar-benar mengkhawatirkan saat dia di bawa kemari. Terlambat sedikit saja, mungkin Kyuhyun-ssi tidak akan tertolong." dokter tersebut menghela napasnya setelah menjelaskan seberapa parah kondisi Kyuhyun tadi saat dibawa kemari.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang, uisanim? " Tuan Shim kembali bertanya, karena Changmin langsung terdiam setelah dokter tersebut membeberkan kondisi Kyuhyun.

"Keadaan nya sudah mulai stabil, hanya saja karena dia mengalami sesak napas karena suatu phobia. Jangan biarkan dia sendirian dan memikirkan ketakutan nya tersebut." jelas dokter tersebut.

Lalu Kyuhyun yang belum sadarkan diri di pindahkan ke kamar rawat biasa dengan dokter yang akan memantau keadaannya selama dua puluh empat jam ini. Tuan Shim dan juga Changmin mengikuti perawat yang membawa brankar Kyuhyun menuju kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Mimpi itu, mimpi itu selalu sama. Seorang wanita yang memainkan piano nya dengan lagu sendu yang ia nyanyikan. Dan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi berada di sana, menyaksikan betapa sedihnya lirik lagu yang di nyanyikan oleh wanita tersebut. Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat wajah wanita itu secara keseluruhan, hanya saja pasti mimpi itu selalu seperti ini.

Kyuhyun lalu mencoba untuk mendekati wanita tersebut, namun baru beberapa langkah seseorang dari belakang memanggil namanya dengan lembut, membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah nya.

"Kyuhyunie! " Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan nya dari wanita yang sejak tadi menyanyi sambil memainkan piano nya, dia berbalik dan menemukan sang eomma sedang tersenyum begitu lembut padanya.

" EOMMA! "Kyuhyun memekik senang saat sang eomma berdiri beberapa meter di depan mata nya. Namun saat Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya hendak mendekati sang eomma, wanita tersebut menghentikan permainan piano nya dan menangis begitu keras. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya pada wanita tersebut. Wanita tersebut memandang Kyuhyun dengan tajam, Kyuhyun takut saat melihat wajah wanita tersebut , terlihat begitu pucat dengan matanya yang merah dan rambutnya yang terurai panjang dengan baju hitam yang terlihat pekat karena bercak darah. Kyuhyun menggigil ketakutan karena melihatnya.

Wanita tersebut masih memandang Kyuhyun, lalu menggerakkan kedua bibirnya yang terlihat kering dan hitam, wanita itu berbisik lirih. "Kajima... Kajima... KAJIMAAA! "

Kyuhyun menahan napasnya saat wanita tersebut berteriak histeris dengan airmata nya yang terlihat merah seperti darah. Kyuhyun benar-benar takut sekarang, dia menggigil lalu kembali beralih melihat sang eomma yang masih tersenyum dengan lembut padanya.

"Eomma.. " bisik Kyuhyun, dia takut tapi dia merasa tenaga nya lenyap. Dia ingin menghampiri sang eomma dan memeluk nya.

" Kyuhyunie.. "

" Eomma! Duwajuseyoo eomma..! "

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk berdiri tegak dan melangkah kakinya, dia ingin mendekati eomma nya. Namun saat Kyuhyun akan mendekati sang eomma, seseorang dengan memakai pakaian serba hitam, topi, kaca mata dan juga masker menyeret nya untuk menjauh dari sang eomma, membuat Kyuhyun berteriak histeris, dia jelas takut. Sang eomma juga terlihat menangis karena melihat nya, begitu pun wanita menyeramkan yang sejak tadi memainkan piano, wanita tersebut juga berteriak histeris bahkan menangis saat melihat nya diseret oleh orang asing tersebut.

"AAARRRGHHHHH!!! " Ruangan hampa tersebut di penuhi oleh teriakan wanita menyeramkan yang selalu memainkan piano itu.

Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang di cengkeram erat oleh namja tersebut, dan Kyuhyun menangis saat dia tidak bisa melawan orang tersebut. Orang bermasker tersebut terus menyeret nya dengan kasar, sampai Kyuhyun tidak lagi melihat sang eomma. Kyuhyun meronta dan menangis keras, dia ingin menghampiri eomma nya yang terlihat begitu sedih itu. Namun orang tersebut terus membawa nya untuk menjauh.

BRUKK

Orang tersebut menjatuhkan nya di lantai kotor yang terasa dingin di ruangan yang terlihat gelap, tempat yang sangat Kyuhyun takuti. Namja tersebut lalu mencengkeram wajah nya dan menatap nya begitu tajam. Membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menggigil karena ketakutan.

"Kau adalah simfoni hitam, seseorang yang penuh dengan cela dan derita. Kau sudah di takdirkan untuk itu! " bentak namja tersebut membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya begitu erat, dan memanggil sang eomma di dalam hati nya.

.

.

.

Changmin terduduk di kursi yang berada di dekat ranjang Kyuhyun, sang appa sedang keluar untuk mengurus administrasi Kyuhyun. Tuan Shim memang sudah menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai putra nya, jadi dia tidak keberatan jika harus mengurus semua keperluan Kyuhyun saat semua hyungdeul nya tidak bisa melakukan nya.

Changmin lalu memandang sahabat nya yang masih terpejam dengan wajah pucat nya, sebagian wajah Kyuhyun tertutup oleh masker oksigen untuk membantu pernapasan anak tersebut. Kondisi Kyuhyun masih lemah, dokter mengatakan phobia Kyuhyun itu cukup berbahaya karena bisa saja menyebabkan kematian jika Kyuhyun terus merasa takut di dalam gelap. Para dokter bahkan merekomendasikan agar Kyuhyun menemui seorang psikiater untuk menyembuhkan phobia nya.

"eo..mmaa...eom...ma..eomma.." Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya saat mendengar bisikan Kyuhyun lirih yang memanggil eomma nya. Kyuhyun juga terlihat bergerak dengan gelisah, keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuh temannya itu membuat Changmin terenyuh, dia lalu mengusap wajah Kyuhyun yang basah oleh keringat dan mengusap rambut Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan sahabat nya tersebut.

Namun Kyuhyun terus bergerak dengan gelisah sambil bergumam eomma dengan suara nya yang pelan. Sampai membuat Changmin terlonjak kaget karena Kyuhyun terbangun sambil meneriakan eomma dengan begitu keras.

"EOMMA..! " Kyuhyun terbangun dan merasa linglung saat dia berada di dalam ruangan yang asing, seingatnya tadi dia sedang diseret oleh seseorang yang membekap mulut nya lalu mengurung nya di tempat yang gelap.

Dia lalu mengernyit sakit saat dada nya terasa begitu sesak, kepalanya juga pusing dia bahkan merasa mual, itu mungkin efek obat bius yang tadi di terimanya.

" Kyuhyun-ah wae geurae.. Gwenchana? " Kyuhyun yang masih berkutat dengan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya, mengalihkan perhatian nya dan menemukan Changmin sahabat nya memandang dengan pandangan khawatir.

" Changmin-ah.. Duwajuseyoo.. " Kyuhyun berbisik lirih dengan airmata yang menutupi pandangan nya, mimpi tadi benar-benar menakutkan. Dan lebih menakutkan nya lagi, dia memang mengalami hal tersebut. Seseorang menyeretnya dan mengurung nya di tempat yang begitu gelap, Kyuhyun jelas merasa takut.

" Wae? " Changmin mencoba bertanya dengan lembut, dan mengusap rambut Kyuhyun karena sahabat nya itu terlihat ketakutan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, dia belum siap untuk menceritakan hal menakutkan yang baru saja di terimanya pada Changmin, jadi dia meraih lengan Changmin dan memandang sahabat nya.

" Changmin-ah, uisa... " ucap Kyuhyun saat dia merasa tubuhnya begitu tersiksa karena rasa sakit yang dia rasakan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Cho, Leeteuk, Donghae dan juga Kibum masih terpaku saat melihat sang appa yang selama ini mereka rindukan berada di depan mereka. Sudah terhitung satu tahun lebih, appa Cho tidak mengunjungi mereka dan sekarang mereka benar-benar senang saat melihat sang appa yang berdiri dengan gagah di depan mereka.

" Appa... " Donghae memanggil dan mendekati appa nya tersebut. Sejak tadi mereka hanya terdiam, berdiri sambil melihat sang appa dan Donghae tersadar mereka seharusnya menghampiri ayah mereka yang sudah lama tidak berkunjung itu.

" Nae adeul..." ucap Tuan Cho saat Donghae sudah mendekat, dia lalu membawa putra nya tersebut ke dalam pelukan nya, membuat Kibum perlahan ikut mendekati sang ayah, Tuan Cho melihat hal tersebut dan langsung merengkuh Kibum ke dalam pelukan nya juga.

Donghae yang memang mudah menangis, langsung merasa terharu dan meneteskan airmata nya karena begitu senang dengan kedatangan sang ayah.

Tuan Cho lalu melihat Leeteuk, putra sulung nya yang selama ini menjadi sosok ayah dan juga ibu untuk adik-adik nya, jujur Tuan Cho selalu merasa bersalah pada putra sulung nya tersebut.

"Teuki-ah, kau tidak mau memeluk appa? " Tuan Cho berucap sambil menyungging kan senyum nya untuk Leeteuk, Leeteuk balas tersenyum dan mendekati sang ayah ikut ke dalam pelukan ayah dan kedua adiknya.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian, eoh? " Tuan Cho bertanya masih sambil tetap memeluk ketiga putra nya, Donghae masih saja menangis, sedangkan Kibum terdiam namun seperti menikmati pelukan hangat ayah nya tersebut, Leeteuk juga tersenyum lembut pada appa nya tersebut.

" Donghae-ya apa kau masih saja cengeng? " Tuan Cho bertanya pada Donghae yang masih menangis, dia lalu beralih pada Kibum.

" Kibum-ah, bertindak lah sebagai seorang adik pada kakak-kakak mu..! " ucap Tuan Cho saat mengingat Kibum selalu bertindak lebih dewasa dari pada kedua hyungdeul nya.

Tuan Cho lalu beralih pada Leeteuk. " Dan kau Teuki, kau jangan terlalu pelit pada semua adik mu... "

" APPA...! " ketiga saudara Choi itu berteriak kesal saat sang appa mengakhiri kalimat panjang nya namun mereka tetap tersenyum.

Tuan Cho tersenyum geli mendengar teriakan ketiga putra nya. " Aigoo... Aku benar-benar merindukan kalian semua... " ucap Tuan Cho sambil mengeratkan pelukan nya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang sengaja di posisi kan setengah duduk agar Kyuhyun merasa nyaman, dokter sudah memeriksa nya dan menggantikan masker oksigen yang tadi di pakainya dengan selang oksigen yang di pasang di area hidung nya, Kyuhyun masih merasa sesak apalagi saat mengingat tempat gelap dan suara tajam namja yang menyeret nya. Kyuhyun takut, namun dia tidak tahu pada siapa dia akan mengadu. Dia ingin sang eomma berada di sisi nya sekarang.

" Kyuhyun-ah... Apa yang terjadi?" Changmin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah penasaran nya, dia sejak tadi sangat khawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat gelisah.

" Changmin-ah...ssshhh...aku ingin bertemu dengan eomma~" Kyuhyun berucap dengan susah payah untuk menyuarakan keinginan nya, dia sedang takut dan ingin segera menemui eomma nya agar merasa tenang. Kyuhyun ingin menceritakan semuanya pada sang eomma.

Changmin menghela napasnya, jadi Kyuhyun ingin bertemu dengan eomma nya. "Eomma mu kan sedang berada di Jepang Kyu.. " Changmin mencoba memberikan pengertian pada Kyuhyun, pasalnya eomma Kyuhyun memang sedang tidak ada di Korea.

Kyuhyun meringis saat mengingat sang eomma memang tidak ada di negara ini. " Kalau begitu, aku ingin hyungdeul kemari Changmin-ah~" Kyuhyun kembali memelas, jika tidak ada eomma setidaknya dia ingin hyungdeul berada di sisi nya.

Bukan nya Kyuhyun tidak mempercayai Changmin, hanya saja dia ingin seseorang yang mampu menampung semua ketakutan nya, dia ingin eomma kalau tidak eomma dia ingin kakak nya dan menceritakan semua yang sudah dia alami pada mereka.

"Wae? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat kau berada di sekolah?" Changmin kembali bertanya, pasalnya Kyuhyun terlihat sangat gelisah.

" Apa Jonghyun melakukan sesuatu pada mu..? " tanya Changmin lagi.

" Geurae, Jonghyun memang melakukan sesuatu terhadap ku.. "

Changmin berdecak dia sudah mengira anak aneh itu melakukan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun. " Mwo? Sudah ku duga, dia memang melakukan sesuatu padamu.. "

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, lalu kembali mengingat saat Jonghyun menyelamatkan nya. " Dia yang menolong ku saat aku berada di dalam ruangan yang gelap.. Aku harus berterima kasih padanya.. "

Changmin terkejut saat mengetahui hal tersebut, dia benar-benar bodoh sudah berpikiran buruk pada Jonghyun.

" Changmin-ah, mana ponsel ku? Aku ingin menghubungi eomma.. " Kyuhyun bertanya pada Changmin masih dengan wajah memelas nya.

" Eoh.. Ini. " ucap Changmin sambil memberikan ponsel Kyuhyun.

" Changmin-ah, mian bisakah kau meninggalkan ku sebentar? Aku ingin berbicara dengan eomma.. " Kyuhyun berucap dengan wajah bersalah nya karena harus mengusir temannya tersebut.

" Baiklah, panggil aku jika kau sudah selesai.. Ok? " putus Changmin, mungkin Kyuhyun membutuhkan waktu sendiri dengan sang eomma.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya saat Changmin sudah keluar dari kamar rawat nya, Kyuhyun lalu menggenggam ponsel nya erat dan mendial nomor sang eomma.

" Eomma... " ucap Kyuhyun saat panggilan nya di terima.

"Eoh Kyuhyunie! "

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mendengar suara sang eomma yang menyapa nya, perasaan nya menghangat dan dia merasa tidak terlalu gelisah sekarang.

" Eomma, naneun nohrul boggoshiposeoyo.. "Ucap Kyuhyun setelah sang eomma menyapa nya.

" Kyuhyunie gwenchana? "

Namun Kyuhyun justru mendapatkan pertanyaan tersebut, pasti eomma nya bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar lemah dan sedikit bergetar.

"Gwenchana eomma. Eomma, kapan eomma akan pulang? "

Sang eomma terdengar menghela napasnya saat Kyuhyun mengatakan dia baik-baik saja. Dia tahu putra nya itu pasti sedang sakit.

" Kyuhyunie, wae geurae adeul? "

Kyuhyun menahan napas nya saat suara lembut sang eomma bertanya seolah tahu perasaan hatinya yang sedang gelisah dan ketakutan. Airmata nya kembali mengalir, andai sang eomma berada di depan nya dia pasti sudah menghambur ke dalam pelukan eomma nya tersebut.

"Eomma.. Aku takut, ada orang yang sangat membenci ku disini.. " akhirnya kata tersebut yang berhasil keluar dari mulut nya, Kyuhyun hanya berharap sang eomma segera kembali agar dia bisa berlindung pada eomma nya tersebut.

.

.

TBC

KYA AKHIRNYA CHAPTER INI SELESAI..

SIMFONI HITAM AKHIRNYA BISA LANJUT..

MIAN KALAU PENDEK TAPI AKU UDAH BERUSAHA AGAR FF INI BISA LANJUT..

MOHON REVIEW DAN KOMEN NYA YA..

MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH MAU NUNGGU FF INI..


	7. Chapter 7

Karena kesibukan yang semakin padat mungkin aku bakal update nya agak lama.. Maaf ya..

Title : SIMFONI HITAM chapter 7

Genre : Brothership, Friendship and Family

Rate : T

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun ( 16 )

Park Jungsoo as Cho Jung Soo/Leeteuk ( 26 )

Lee Donghae as Cho Dong Hae ( 22 )

Kim Ki Bum as Cho Ki Bum ( 18 )

Changmin Taemin ( 16 )

And other cast

Summary : Dihatiku terukir namamu. Cinta, rindu beradu satu. Namun selalu aku bertanya, adakah aku dihatimu?

Inspired by Simfoni Hitam Sherina.

Warning : Typos, Gaje, OOC, if read dont bash and review after read.

DONT PLAGIAT!

Disclaimer : All them belong to them selves and God, iam just a fan who use their name for my story.

Baca bawah tbc ya..

Story by asmawi97

.

SIMFONI HITAM CHAPTER 7

.

''Kyuhyun-ah... bukankah kau bilang ingin menginap, kenapa kau berubah pikiran?'' Changmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang memejamkan matanya di dalam mobil yang di kendarai oleh sang appa. Tadi pagi, Kyuhyun yang merasa sudah lebih baik memaksa untuk pulang padanya dan juga appa nya.

''Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir.'' ucap Kyuhyun lemah, yang Kyuhyun maksud pasti hyungdeul nya. Tapi bahkan hyungdeul Kyuhyun tidak menjenguk Kyuhyun selama semalaman Kyuhyun dirawat.

Changmin lalu meraba kening Kyuhyun dan menghela nafasnya. Kyuhyun sedikit demam, tapi tetap memaksa untuk pulang, dasar keras kepala!

''Kau demam, pastikan meminum obat dan istirahat yang cukup.''

''Kau terdengar seperti dokter sekarang.''

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, akhirnya mobil Tuan Shim sampai di depan rumah keluarga Cho. Kyuhyun tersenyum berterima kasih pada Tuan Shim lalu keluar dari mobil tersebut, dia tidak mau terlalu lama berada di rumah sakit. Jadi Kyuhyun memaksa untuk pulang, dia lalu membuka gerbang rumah keluarga Cho dan berjalan dengan pelan di halaman rumah keluarga Cho tersebut. Kyuhyun membuka pintu depan rumah tersebut, dan memasuki rumah yang beberapa minggu ini dia tempati. Kyuhyun terus berjalan di rumah yang terlihat sudah sepi tersebut, sepertinya hyungdeul sudah pergi ke tempat kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Jadi dia menaiki anak tangga dan akan beranjak kekamar nya, namun Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kaki nya saat melihat seseorang sedang berada didapur.

'aku pikir mereka sudah pergi.' batin Kyuhyun.

Dia lalu memasuki dapur dan berdiri disamping pintu kulkas yang terbuka. Mungkin itu Teuki hyung. Dia lalu tersenyum membayangkan ekspresi Leeteuk saat melihatnya tiba-tiba berdiri di samping pintu kulkas tersebut.

Orang yang Kyuhyun pikir 'hyung' itu menutup pintu kulkas di rumah tersebut dan langsung terkejut saat melihatnya.

Mata Kyuhyun tidak berkedip saat pria dihadapan nya ini menatapnya. Dia, orang yang selama ini sangat dia rindukan. Cho Younghwan appa. Tn. Cho lalu memundurkan tubuhnya dan melihat Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah.

''Kau... kau Kim Kyuhyun?'' Kyuhyun langsung menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung menghambur memeluk Tn. Cho.

''Appa bogoshipoeyo..''

''YA LEPASKAN!'' Tn. Cho langsung menghentakan tangan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah.

''Aku bukanlah ayahmu kim Kyuhyun!'' ucap nya pada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tertegun karena kaget dengan pernyataan Tuan Cho.

''Mworago?''

''Kau... bukanlah putra kandung ku!'' Kyuhyun langsung membelalakan matanya mendengar penuturan dari 'appa nya'

Kyuhyun langsung merasa dunia nya runtuh saat Tuan Cho mengucapkan pernyataan tersebut, bahkan dia tidak sadar saat beberapa langkah kaki memasuki dapur rumah tersebut. Hyungdeul terlihat berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, mereka terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah berhadapan dengan sang appa. Bukankah Kyuhyun berada di rumah sakit?

''Seharusnya sebelum kalian mengundang Appa, kalian harus memastikan tidak ada kendala apapun di rumah kalian.'' ucapnya pada Leeteuk Donghae dan Kibum sambil berlalu dengan cepat dari rumah tersebut.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan beribu pertanyaan. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya setelah mendengar penuturan sang appa.

''Apa benar, aku bukan putra kandung mu? Lalu siapa aku sebenarnya?''

Benarkah aku bukan putra kandung nya? Kyuhyun lalu memandang hyungdeul yang juga memandang nya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Dia... Dan juga mereka berbeda. Pantas hyungdeul tidak menyukai nya, dia bukan putra kandung Tuan Cho, dia bukan magnae keluarga Cho.

Kyuhyun lalu bangkit dan berlalu dari sana dengan cepat. Dia tidak bisa terus menerus berada disana setelah mendengar satu kebenaran menyakitkan dari appa nya atau mungkin sekarang Tuan Cho.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan tanpa arah semenjak keluar dari rumah keluarga Cho, dia lalu berhenti di depan sebuah kedai makanan. Kyuhyun berjongkok lalu memeluk kedua lututnya dan merebahkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya sambil menangis di depan kedai tersebut.

Dia tidak peduli tatapan iba atau semacamnya saat ini, dia hanya ingin menangis sekencang-kencang nya. Kyuhyun terlihat seperti anak hilang yang kehilangan ibunya di tengah keramaian tersebut.

''Kyuhyun-ah...?'' Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk saat seseorang menyerukan namanya. Dia menemukan seseorang yang sudah di kenal nya berdiri di depan nya.

''Taemin-ah...''

.

.

 **FLASHBACK..**

9 Years Ago

Leeteuk dan Donghae baru pulang sekolah dan langsung disambut dengan pertengkaran kedua orang tua mereka.

''Hae, pastikan Kibum dan Kyuhyun tidak mendengar pertengkaran ini lagi.''

Donghae mengangguk, dia lalu menaiki tangga rumahnya dengan cepat dan menemukan kedua adiknya sedang terduduk di atas ranjang mereka.

Kibum terlihat memasangkan earphone di telinga Kyuhyun.

''Apapun yang terjadi, Kyu tidak boleh melepas ini arraseo?'' Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

''Kibumie. Kalian bermainlah di luar.'' Kibum memandang hyung nya sebentar lalu mengangguk.

''Arraseo, hyung...'' ucap Kibum sambil membawa Kyuhyun bermain di luar rumah nya. Kondisi rumahnya sedang tidak baik untuk mereka berdua bermain.

Tn. Cho dan juga Ny. Kim masih bersitegang dan menyalahkan satu sama lain. Mereka seolah mencari celah kesalahan masing-masing.

''ini semua salah mu!'' ucap Tn. Cho sambil menunjuk Ny. Kim.

''Percayalah aku tidak pernah mengkhianati mu!'' jawab Kim Hanna emosi, dia benar-benar berusaha agar suaminya mempercayainya.

''Lalu semua bukti-bukti ini apa, Hanna -ya! Kau mengkhianati ku dan menghampiri lelaki tersebut!'' seru Tn. Cho sambil memperlihatkan beberapa foto yang di terimanya dari seseorang.

''Dan Kyuhyun, dia bukanlah anakku. benarkan?!'' Kim Hanna membelalakan matanya mendengar penuturan terakhir dari suaminya.

''Kau bilang apa?!''

''Kyuhyun, dia adalah anak haram. Dia adalah anak dari lelaki yang sering kau temui itukan?!''

''Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak. Kau boleh menghina ku, kau boleh menuduh ku apapun itu. Tapi tidak dengan menghina putraku. Dia itu putramu!''

''Jadi... Pada akhirnya kau lebih memilih dia.'' ucap Tn. Cho kecewa.

Kim Hanna menghela nafasnya, kenapa suaminya sampai punya pikiran sesempit itu?!

''Kalau itu memang maumu. Kita akhiri saja sampai di sini. Percaya atau tidak, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal hina di belakang mu. Kyuhyun juga putra kandung mu.'' Kim Hanna lalu berlalu dari sana dan mencoba mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Leeteuk dan Donghae hanya bisa membelalakan mata mereka. Ibu dan ayah mereka akan berpisah. Dan itu karena Kyuhyun?

''Ternyata kau disana Kyuhyunie.'' Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain di taman belakang dengan Kibum langsung mengalihkan perhatian nya pada sang eomma.

''Eomma...!'' Kim Hanna lalu menghampiri nya dan juga Kibum.

''Kibumie, eomma mianhae eoh..'' Ny. Kim lalu mengecup kening putra ke tiganya tersebut. Lalu membawa Kyuhyun ke pangkuan nya.

''Kyuhyunie kita harus pergi dari sini. Kajja..'' Kibum membelalakan matanya mendengar pernyataan ganjil dari sang eomma. Memang nya mereka mau pergi ke mana?

Sang eomma memang terlihat membawa tas besar, apa eomma nya akan berlibur tanpa dia dan juga hyungdeul?

Kim Hanna lalu menggendong Kyuhyun dan pergi dari rumah tersebut, dia tidak menghiraukan putra bungsunya yang terus bertanya kenapa mereka pergi meninggalkan hyungdeul sambil menangis.

''Eomma... Kalau memang kalian berpisah karena dia. tinggalkan saja dia eomma. Jangan tinggalkan kami!'' Donghae mencoba mencegah sang eomma untuk pergi dengan airmata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

''Donghae-ya, kita semua tetap keluarga nde?'' Donghae menggeleng mendengar pernyataan Ny. Kim, dia sudah cukup mengerti keadaan keluarganya. Sang eomma akan pergi hanya dengan Kyuhyun, tanpa dia juga hyung dan dongsaeng nya.

''Teuki-ah... Jaga semua dongsaengdeul mu.'' ucap sang eomma sambil tetap berlalu pergi dari rumah tersebut.

''EOMMA...''

.

.

Setelah kepergian sang eomma, Leeteuk menenangkan kedua dongsaeng nya di ruang keluarga, dia begitu terkejut saat melihat sang appa menghampiri mereka dengan membawa tas besar ditangannya.

''appa eoddiga?'' tanya Leeteuk.

''Appa harus pergi ke Jepang, dan mengurus cabang perusahaan yang ada disana. Teuki-ah... Appa percaya kau bisa menjaga kedua dongsaeng mu.'' Leeteuk membelalakan matanya mendengar penuturan dari sang appa.

''APPA!! Saat ini aku, Donghae, dan Kibum sangat membutuhkan mu. Apa pekerjaan lebih penting dibandingkan kami!''

''Hanya untuk sebentar Teuki-ah... Appa ingin menenangkan pikiran appa dulu, eoh?''

''Pergi saja, pergi saja seperti eomma yang tidak menghiraukan kami!'' ucap Donghae sambil menatap appa nya tajam.

Tn. Cho menghela nafasnya dia lalu memeluk Kibum yang sejak tadi menangis tanpa suara, putranya benar-benar terlihat kuat. Walaupun dia yakin semua putranya tidak baik-baik saja.

Tapi dia harus menenangkan dirinya untuk sementara.

''Kibumie harus kuat, nde?'' ucap Tn. Cho sambil mengelus rambut Kibum.

''appa pasti kembali.'' lanjut Tn. Cho sambil mencium kening putra nya.

''Donghae-ah...'' Tn. Cho beralih pada Donghae, namun Donghae menolak untuk dipeluk Tn. Cho.

''Tidak perlu menghiraukan kami lagi, appa. Pergilah!'' Tn. Cho memandang Donghae yang membelakangi nya dengan sedih

''Teuki-ah...'' Tn. Cho lalu memeluk Leeteuk. Putra sulung nya pasti akan menghadapi hal yang besar karena perceraian nya dengan Hanna.

Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, dia tidak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi pada keluarganya.

'ini semua, karena Kyuhyun.' batinnya.

Sejak saat itu sang hyung tertua mereka, Leeteuk. Yang masih berusia tujuh belas tahun menjadi appa dan juga eomma bagi Donghae dan juga Kibum.

Sang appa yang mengatakan ingin menenangkan pikirannya, seolah benar-benar melupakan mereka dan jarang mengunjungi mereka. Hanya sesekali saja sang appa mengunjungi mereka, jika ada kepentingan di perusahaan.

Mereka benar-benar berusaha hidup tanpa peran eomma ataupun appa.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar nya, Donghae menghapus airmata nya saat kenangan di mana eomma dan juga appa nya pergi meninggalkan mereka, tergambar dengan jelas diingatan nya.

''Kim Kyuhyun. Sudah ku bilang. Kalau kau, menyimpan banyak kenangan buruk.'' ucap Donghae sambil memandang foto Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum di foto keluarganya dulu yang masih dia simpan.

Di kedai tempat Taemin, Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dengan airmata yang terus mengalir dari matanya. Tatapannya kosong, seakan dia benar-benar kehilangan jiwanya. Kyuhyun terduduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di kedai tersebut, setelah Taemin menemukan nya yang menangis di depan kedai nya.

''Kyuhyun -ah... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?'' Taemin terus menanyakan hal yang sama pada Kyuhyun sejak tiga puluh menit lalu.

Tadi Taemin menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang menangis di depan kedai makanan nya dan mengajak nya untuk masuk ke dalam.

''Taemin-ah aku benar-benar orang paling hina didunia ini. Kalau aku tahu sejak awal, aku tidak mungkin mengemis kasih sayang dari mereka semua.'' Taemin mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

''Aku hanyalah orang asing Taemin-ah...'' lanjut Kyuhyun sambil kembali menangis.

.

.

SIMFONI HITAM

.

.

Di ruang keluarga rumah Cho, Leeteuk dan Kibum terduduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan tersebut. ''Apa, yang harus kita lakukan sekarang hyung?'' Kibum bertanya pada Leeteuk yang terlihat kacau setelah kepergian appa dan juga dongsaeng mereka.

''Molla..'' jawab Leeteuk sambil menghela nafasnya.

''Kyuhyun, dia pasti sangat kaget dengan pernyataan appa.'' ucap Kibum sambil memandang hyung nya.

.

.

''Apa?! Tinggal sementara di tempat ku?!'' Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat, Taemin sendiri masih terkaget dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun.

''Aku janji akan membayar biaya sewa di tempat mu.'' jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangsurkan beberapa uang yang dimiliki nya pada Taemin.

Taemin langsung mengembalikan uang tersebut.

''Kyuhyun-ah...''

''Wae? kau tidak mengijinkan ku?'' tanya Kyuhyun dengan airmata yang kembali membasahi pipinya membuat Taemin iba.

Taemin langsung menggeleng ''Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga mu? Apa mereka tidak akan mengkhawatirkan mu?''

''Keluarga?'' Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya saat mengingat keluarga nya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. ''Baiklah aku akan pergi.''

''Eh?! Tunggu tunggu, baiklah kau boleh tinggal di rumah ku.'' Kyuhyun kembali mendudukan dirinya dan memandang Taemin.

''Jeongmal gomawoyo Taemin-ah.'' ucap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang terlihat berbinar.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di sekolah. Kibum terlihat sedang membaca buku tebal yang dibawa nya setiap hari. Tapi pikiran nya tidak benar-benar tertuju pada buku tersebut, karena Kyuhyun terus memenuhi kepalanya sejak semalam.

''Kibum sunbae-nim..'' Kibum mengangkat kepalanya dari buku tebal tersebut dan menemukan Changmin terlihat menghampiri nya dengan tergesa.

''Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun, hyung?'' tanya Changmin saat sudah berada didepan Kibum. Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya kenapa Changmin bertanya tentang Kyuhyun padanya. Dia pikir Kyuhyun pergi ke tempat Changmin.

''Kyuhyun, kemarin anak itu masih sakit dan memaksa kami untuk membawa nya pulang. Bahkan Kyuhyun masih demam saat pulang ke rumah hyung. Apa sekarang dia baik-baik saja?"

''Apa?!'' Kibum langsung membelalakan matanya mendengar semua penjelasan Changmin. Changmin hanya mengangguk.

''Tapi... Saat ku tanyakan tentang kenapa Kyuhyun bisa sakit, Kyuhyun bilang dia tidak ingat apa-apa. Aku benar-benar sangat khawatir padanya. Apa sekarang dia baik-baik saja?'' Kibum langsung menjatuhkan buku yang sejak tadi dibawanya dengan lemas.

''Changmin. Kyuhyun, dia pergi dari rumah kami.''

''Mwo?!''

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Kyuhyun pergi dan tidak pulang ke rumah membuat Leeteuk sangat cemas sekarang.

''Dimana kau sebenarnya Kyuhyunie?''

Leeteuk mengucak rambutnya, dia benar-benar frustasi saat ini, sang eomma belum pulang dari jepang, lalu Kyuhyun kemana?. Bahkan sahabat dekat Kyuhyun, Changmin, ptidak tahu di mana keberadaan Kyuhyun.

''sajangnim, kita ada meeting hari ini.''

''Eoh.. arraseo ahjussi.'' jawab Leeteuk, dia lalu beranjak dari duduknya, namun baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan Leeteuk langsung terduduk, entah kenapa hari ini badannya benar-benar lemas.

''SAJANGNIM!''

''Sepertinya anda sedang tidak sehat sekarang. Apa sebaiknya kita batalkan saja pertemuan nya?'' Leeteuk mengangguk, tubuhnya memang sangat lemas sekarang.

''Ahjussi tolong antar saya pulang saja.''

.

.

''Teuki hyung kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?!'' Donghae langsung menghampiri Leeteuk yang terbaring lemah di kasur nya, dan memegang kedua tangan hyung nya yang terasa hangat.

Tadi dia mendapat kabar dari Kibum kalau hyung tertua nya tiba-tiba sakit.

''Uisa bilang Teuki hyung hanya kelelahan dan terlalu banyak pikiran, itu sebabnya dia sakit hyung.'' jawab Kibum sambil memijat kaki Leeteuk pelan.

''Hae-ah...'' ucap Leeteuk dengan suara serak nya.

''Hyung butuh sesuatu?'' Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

''Tolong cari Kyuhyunie, untuk hyung. Jebbal Hae-ah...''

''Tapi... Hyung.''

''Hyung benar-benar khawatir padanya. Dia itu masih kecil, dan belum mengenal Seoul dengan benar. Bagaimana kalau eomma tahu Kyuhyun hilang.''

''sepertinya Teuki hyung terlalu memikirkan nya sampai sakit seperti ini.'' ucap Donghae nada nya yang sinis.

''Kalau Hae hyung tidak bisa, biar aku saja yang mencari nya hyung...''

''Tidak Kibumie, kamu jaga Teuki hyung biar hyung yang mencari Kyuhyun.''

.

.

Selama tiga hari berada di tempat Taemin, Kyuhyun memiliki kebiasaan baru. Anak itu akan membantu ibu Taemin di kedai sederhana milik keluarga Taemin, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pergi ke sekolah. Kyuhyun sedang membersihkan meja-meja di kedai sederhana milik Taemin, saat ponsel nya berdering, dia lalu mengangkat panggilan yang masuk ke dalam ponsel nya.

"Yeobeoseo.. "

''Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu Kyu, datanglah ke cafe B sekarang.'' Kyuhyun memandang ponsel nya dengan heran dan akan menjawab tidak bisa saat panggilan tersebut diakhiri sepihak oleh orang di sebrang sana.

Dia lalu menghampiri eomma Taemin yang terlihat sedang menyiapkan beberapa bahan yang akan dimasak.

''Eomeoni, bolehkah aku keluar sebentar?''

Eomma Taemin memandang nya dan langsung mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

''Tentu saja, lagipula eommeoni tidak menyuruh mu untuk membantu. Pergilah.''

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan sedikit membungkukan badannya pada ahjumma. Taemin dan eomma nya benar-benar memperlakukan nya dengan baik.

''Nde, kamsahamnida eommeoni.''

.

.

''Jadi... apa yang ingin Siwon hyung bicarakan padaku?'' Kyuhyun bertanya pada Siwon yang menyuruhnya untuk menemui nya di kafe yang sudah di janjikan. Mereka terduduk di kursi yang saling berhadapan yang terletak di pojok yang berada dekat dwngan dinding kaca.

''Kau terlihat buruk Kyu,.'' komentar Siwon membuat Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya.

''Apa, ada masalah dengan Donghae hyung mu?'' tanya Siwon to the point.

''Nde..''

''Itu yang menyebabkan mu tidak pergi sekolah?'' Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk

''Siwon hyung, bisakah untuk sekarang jangan membahas tentang itu?'' Kyuhyun bertanya dengan tatapan yang terlihat sangat lelah, membuat Siwon mengangguk.

''Baiklah, bagaimana dengan pentas musik yang akan kau ikuti bulan depan?''

Kyuhyun tersenyum dia lalu menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.'' Tentu saja. Aku akan ikut.''

Mereka lalu mulai membicarakan tentang musik, terutama piano yang sangat Kyuhyun sukai, dan sejenak melupakan permasalahan yang ada.

.

.

Sementara itu, Donghae masih terus berkeliling dengan mobil nya mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

''Aish dimana sebenarnya Kau... Kim Kyuhyun?!'' Donghae menghela nafasnya, dia benar-benar lelah. Sejak tadi berkeliling dan belum menemukan Kyuhyun.

Donghae lalu menghentikan mobilnya dan melihat sekitar cafetarian, cukup lama sampai Donghae membelalakan matanya saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang berada di salahsatu coffee shop.

Dia lalu keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan wajah merah padam. Anak itu terlihat sedang tertawa dengan seseorang, apa dia tidak tahu kalau semua orang mengkhawatirkan nya!

''Ayo pulang...'' ucap Donghae sambil memegang erat lengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa langsung membelalakan matanya saat melihat Donghae sudah berada didepan nya dan memegang lengan nya erat.

''Lepas!'' ucapnya.

''Ayo pulang dengan ku, Kim Kyuhyun!" Donghae semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun terlihat kesakitan.

''Shireo!''

''Jangan berbuat kasar, Donghae-ssi!'' seru Siwon melihat Kyuhyun terlihat kesakitan.

''Siapa kau? Siapa kau berani-beraninya melarang ku, dia itu adik ku!''

''Kajja..'' ucap Donghae sambil menyeret Kyuhyun keluar dari cafe tersebut.

''Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau pulang dengan mu!'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan pegangan kakak nya.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Kyuhyun tajam. ''Teuki hyung...''

''Bukankah kau selalu berusaha agar aku pergi dari rumah itu? Sekarang aku sudah pergi, biarkan aku hidup tenang!'' ucap Kyuhyun emosi, akhir-akhir ini emosi nya memang agak labil.

Suasana hatinya sedang buruk dan Donghae tiba-tiba datang ingin membawanya pulang kembali ke rumah itu. Tentu saja dia tidak mau!

''Mwo?!''

''Kalian semua membuat ku bingung!

''Bukankah kau Kim Kyuhyun? Kim Kyuhyun yang akan menentang ku saat aku menyuruhnya untuk menjauh. Bukankah kau bilang kau akan bertahan disana sampai eomma pulang?!''

''Itu dulu. Aku tidak mau terus menerus menjadi orang bodoh yang berada di tengah-tengah orang yang menganggap ku orang asing.''

''Sejak awal, kalian selalu berusaha membuat ku pergi, sekarang aku akan mengabulkan permintaan kalian. Terutama kau Hae hyung. Aku... akan menghilang dari kehidupan kalian.''

Donghae membelalakan matanya dan langsung melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun. Jujur, dia merasa sakit saat Kyuhyun mengatakan hal seperti itu, apa maksud nya menghilang dari kehidupan mereka?!

''Dan aku, akan menganggap semua ini adalah mimpi, dan menghapus kalian semua dari ingatan ku. Mulai sekarang, kalian semua bebas, tanpa aku. Kalian tidak pernah memiliki saudara bernama Kim Kyuhyun''

Setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut Kyuhyun langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan hyung nya yang terlihat sangat kaget dengan pernyataan nya.

Kyuhyun sendiri langsung menangis sesaat setelah dia mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Hatinya ikut sakit seiring dengan perkataan yang dia keluarkan dari mulutnya sendiri.

.

.

Donghae masih berdiam diri dan melihat Kyuhyun yang terus berjalan menjauhi nya. Langkah Kyuhyun terlihat berat, Kyuhyun sudah menghadapi masalah yang berat sendirian.

Anak itu pasti sangat kesepian selama ini.

''Apa aku, sejahat itu?'' ucapnya lirih.

''Kyuhyun-ah... mianhae..''

.

.

Taemin baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya saat sang eomma menyambut nya dengan wajah cemas bercampur khawatir.

''Ada apa eomma?''

''Teman mu itu, sejak tadi menangis di kamar mandi, eomma benar-benar khawatir.'' ucap sang eomma sambil menunjuk kamar mandi.

''MWO?!'' Taemin langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi. Dan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

''Kyuhyun-ah, buka pintu nya.'' setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka pintunya dan membiarkan Taemin masuk ke kamar mandi yang cukup sempit tersebut.

''Apa terjadi sesuatu?'' tanya Taemin pada Kyuhyun yang masih menangis.

''Taemin-ah...hiks, aku benar-benar menyesal..'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil terisak.

''Gwenchana... eoh.'' ucap Taemin sambil mengusap bahu Kyuhyun. Tangisan Kyuhyun benar-benar terdengar pilu, masalah yang dihadapinya pasti sangat berat untuk remaja seusia mereka. Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat sangat tertekan.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kibum sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah nya saat dia berpapasan dengan seorang guru musik yang cukup di kenal di sekolah ini. Choi Siwon.

''Kibum haksaeng, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu.'' seru Siwon setelah beberapa langkah mereka berpapasan.

''Na?'' ucap Kibum sambil menunjuk dirinya.

Kibum dan Siwon memasuki kelas musik yang masih kosong tersebut. Siwon lalu duduk di kursi yang berada didepan piano, dan mulai memainkan piano tersebut. Membuat Kibum bingung, sebenarnya apa yang mau dibicarakan dengannya?

Siwon lalu mengakhiri permainan piano nya dan memandang Kibum yang masih memandang nya heran. ''Kyuhyun, saat pertama kali memainkan nya. Dia sangat takut.''

''Takut? Karena piano? Sonsaengnim anak itu, bahkan sangat mencintai alat musik ini.'' Siwon menggeleng dia lalu kembali memainkan piano tersebut membuat Kibum heran, sebenarnya apa yang mau guru ini bicarakan?

''Kyuhyun... dia punya phobia terhadap piano..''

''Mwo?!''

''Kyuhyun bilang, dia pernah mengalami kecelakaan waktu kecil. Dan membuat dia phobia terhadap piano. Aku ingin menanyakan tentang kecelakaan tersebut padamu.''

Kibum memandang Siwon dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dibaca. sekali lagi, dia menemukan fakta tersembunyi dari adiknya. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa phobia terhadap piano? Bukankah sejak kecil Kyuhyun sangat mencintai alat musik tersebut?

''Sonsaengnim, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kecelakaan tersebut.'' Kibum lalu keluar dari kelas musik tersebut dengan lemas.

Kenapa adiknya bisa phobia terhadap piano, kecelakaan? Kibum lalu memandang Changmin yang terlihat dari kejauhan dan menghampiri nya.

''Changmin-ah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu.''

.

.

Di pinggiran jalan, Kyuhyun sedang berjalan sambil membawa beberapa belanjaan yang di pesan eomma Taemin. Saat tiba-tiba ponsel yang berada di saku mantel nya bergetar.

''Yeobeoseo..'' jawabnya.

''Lee Taemin...'' Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya lalu memandang ponsel nya dengan heran.

''Kau pasti salah orang, aku..''

TUT TUT ...

''Aish! Dasar tidak jelas!'' Kyuhyun langsung memasukan ponsel nya kembali.

Dia lalu menemukan Taemin yang sedang melambaikan tangannya, sepertinya dia berbaik hati menjemputnya. Namun Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya saat melihat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam melaju dengan cepat kearah Taemin.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari kearah Taemin dan menjatuhkan semua barang yang dibawanya.

''Taemin-ah...! AWAAAS!'' Taemin memandang Kyuhyun dengan heran, ada apa lagi dengan teman nya itu, kenapa harus berteriak?

Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Taemin yang masih belum sadar dan mendorong teman nya ke tepi jalan. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah terlambat menyelamatkan dirinya saat mobil tersebut terus melaju dengan cepat.

BRUKK!

Taemin yang terkejut karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mendorong nya langsung membelalakan matanya saat melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Karena menyelamatkan nya mobil tersebut menabrak Kyuhyun.

Taemin lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terseret beberapa meter dari jalanan tersebut, kedua mata Kyuhyun tertutup sempurna dengan darah yang menutupi sebagian wajah sahabatnya. Sepertinya kepala Kyuhyun terbentur sesuatu yang sangat keras.

Taemin langsung menangis saat melihat keadaan sahabatnya.

''Kyuhyun-ah!''

.

.

''Jadi... Ada keperluan apa Kibum hyung ingin bertemu dengan ku? Kyuhyun? Aku juga masih berusaha mencari nya.'' ucap Changmin pada Kibum.

Tadi, dia sedang makan di kantin sekolah sendirian saat Kibum mengajaknya untuk membicarakan sesuatu dan membawanya ke sebuah kedai mie.

''Ini tentang Kyuhyun. Siwon Sonsaengnim bilang Kyuhyun pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan membuat dia trauma terhadap piano dan juga gelap. Ceritakan padaku secara rinci tentang kecelakaan Kyuhyun.''

Changmin, dia menghela nafasnya saat mengingat Kyuhyun sembilan tahun lalu. Sesaat setelah 'kecelakaan' tersebut terjadi, dan mulai menceritakan nya pada Kibum.

''Kecelakaan.. yang Kyuhyun alami bukanlah kecelakaan biasa Kibum hyung...''

Kibum merasa detak jantung nya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya, apa maksudnya bukan kecelakaan biasa?

''Ma-- Maksud mu?''

''Satu tahun. Butuh satu tahun agar Kyuhyun bisa kembali ceria, butuh satu tahun agar dia mau memanggil ahjumma dengan sebutan eomma.''

''Selama hampir satu tahun, setiap malam dia selalu mendapat mimpi buruk.'' Changmin mulai menangis mengingat keadaan sahabatnya sembilan tahun lalu.

''Kyuhyun... dia sangat menderita hyung. Aku tidak tahu pasti kecelakaan apa yang menimpanya. Tapi, yang pasti butuh waktu yang lama untuk dia, bisa seperti sekarang.''

Kibum mengepalkan kedua tangan nya erat, kakak macam apa dia ini?! Meskipun kalau memang Kyuhyun bukan adik kandung ku, tapi tetap saja kami terlahir dari rahim yang sama.

Tidak boleh ada rasa benci diantara seorang saudara.

''Kyuhyunie, Mianhae..''

RING RING ~

''Kyuhyun?'' Changmin langsung mengangkatnya saat nama sahabatnya tertera di layar ponsel miliknya.

''Yeobeoseo..''

''Changmin-ssi... Kyuhyun, dia masuk Rumah sakit.''

''MWORAGO?!''

SIMFONI HITAM

.

Di hotel yang di tempati Tn. Cho selama berada di Seoul, Tuan Cho terlihat terduduk di kursi nya sambil memeriksa berkas-berkas kerja nya saat wajah Kyuhyun terus terbayang di benaknya.

''Aish kenapa wajah anak itu selalu muncul dipikiran ku akhir-akhir ini?!'' Tn. Cho langsung mencoret kertas kerjanya yang sejak tadi di tekuninya.

Sejak kejadian kemarin, dia terus memikirkan Kyuhyun, anak itu terus bermunculan di kepalanya membuat dia cukup pusing.

''Sajangnim, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda.'' Tn. Cho menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang sedang mengerjakan berkas-berkas tersebut.

''Apa ada yang mau bertemu dengan ku?'' sang ajudan langsung membungkuk membenarkan.

''Dia sedang menunggu anda di cafe yang berdekatan dengan hotel disini.''

''eoh arraseo..'' Tn. Cho lalu bangkit dari meja kerjanya. Mungkin jika dia keluar dari sini, dia bisa sejenak melupakan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Tn. Cho membuka pintu masuk cafe, dan memasuki Cafe tersebut. Dia begitu terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang sudah menghilang begitu lama dari hidupnya, terduduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di dalam Cafe tersebut.

'bukankah dia... Hanna?'

Tn. Cho dengan tenang menghampiri Kim Hanna yang terlihat tersenyum kearah nya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Dia lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan mantan istrinya tersebut. Kim Hanna lalu mengangsurkan kopi hangat yang mungkin sudah di pesan nya.

''Oraemaniyeyo oppa...'' tuan Cho tersenyum mendengar panggilan tersebut.

''Caramu memanggil ku, seperti bukan Hanna saja. Kau seperti memanggil namjachingu mu sewaktu muda.'' Ny. Kim tersenyum dia lalu menyesap sedikit kopi nya dan meletakan kembali cangkir kopi tersebut dengan anggun.

Dia lalu memandang Tn. Cho dalam.

''Karena aku, aku bukanlah Kim Hanna.'' tuan Cho yang sedang meminum kopinya langsung memandang heran kearah wanita yang berada di depannya tersebut.

''Kim Hanna, dia sudah meninggal. Sembilan tahun lalu.'' tuan Cho langsung membelalakan matanya karena kaget dengan pernyataan wanita tersebut.

''MWORAGO?!''

.

TBC

.

Kim Hanna sudah meninggal?! Lalu siapa Kira-kira wanita yang selama ini nemenin Kyu?

Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun selanjutnya..

Buat kalian semua yang mau comment , tulisin juga ya moment di ff ni yg kamu suka.

Pleeaaasee...

Makasih buat semua yang udah SEDIA NGIKUTIN FF INI LAGOLAGI..


	8. Chapter 8

Title : SIMFONI HITAM CHAPTER 8

Genre : Brothership, Friendship and Family

Rate : T

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun ( 16 )

Park Jungsoo as Cho Jung Soo/Leeteuk ( 26 )

Lee Donghae as Cho Dong Hae ( 22 )

Kim Ki Bum as Cho Ki Bum ( 18 )

Changmin Taemin ( 16 )

And other cast

Summary : Dihatiku terukir namamu. Cinta, rindu beradu satu. Namun selalu aku bertanya, adakah aku dihatimu?

Inspired by Simfoni Hitam Sherina.

Warning : Typos, Gaje, OOC, if read dont bash and review after read.

DONT PLAGIAT!

Disclaimer : All them belong to them selves and God, iam just a fan who use their name for my story.

Story by asmawi97

SIMFONI HITAM CHAPTER 8

FLASHBACK 9 TAHUN LALU.

At Incheon Airport

Seorang wanita terlihat menyeret kopernya dari barisan para penumpang lainnya. dia lalu membuka kacamata yang di kenakannya.

Dia adalah Kim Inha saudara Kim Hanna.

Sudah 18 tahun semenjak pernikakan Hanna dan juga Cho Younghwan. Dia pergi dan menetap di Jepang.

Ya, sejujurnya dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap kakak iparnya tersebut, sehingga membuat dia pergi untuk sementara.

''Hanna eonnie aku kembali...'' gumamnya sambil melihat langit seoul yang dipenuhi dengan bintang. Dia lalu memasuki taksi yang akan mengantarnya menuju rumah kakak nya yang berada di Busan.

Inha mengeluarkan seluruh barang yang dibawanya dari taksi. Dia lalu membuka pagar rumah kakak nya. Namun dia mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat seluruh rumah kakak nya terlihat gelap padahal ini sudah malam.

''Kenapa rumahnya gelap sekali, apa Hanna eonnie tidak ada di rumah?'' Inha lalu membuka pintu rumah yang ternyata tidak terkunci tersebut. Dan masuk kedalam rumah yang menurutnya cukup menakutkan.

''Hanna eonnie..'' Inha mencoba memanggil kakak nya dalam kegelapan, dia lalu mencoba mencari letak saklar lampu di rumah tersebut.

Jujur, dia punya perasaan yang tidak baik mengenai ini. Kenapa rumah ini begitu gelap.

Lampu rumah tersebut kembali menyala saat dia menekan saklar lampunya.

Namun dia langsung membelalakan matanya melihat Hanna kakak nya, yang bersimbah darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan juga, keponakan nya yang terlihat sedang memeluk eomma nya. Dia sangat pucat, anak itu bahkan terlihat tidak bernafas sama sekali.

Inha mencoba berteriak tapi lidahnya seolah kelu melihat keadaan kakak dan juga keponakan nya. Dia langsung terduduk karena shock melihat keadaan mereka berdua.

''EONNIE..!''

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian tersebut. Inha duduk dihadapan seorang dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun.

''Dia mengalami trauma psikis akibat kematian ibunya. Kau bisa membayangkan, bagaimana seorang anak berusia tujuh tahun menjadi saksi tunggal pembunuhan ibunya sendiri?!'' Inha mencoba tenang saat mendengar pernyataan dari dokter tersebut.

Keadaan Kyuhyun memang sangat mengkhawatirkan, setiap malam dia selalu mendapatkan mimpi buruk. Dan setiap dia mengingat Hanna dia akan berteriak histeris dan memasang sikap waspada pada seluruh orang yang mendekatinya.

''Aku juga tahu, aku ini seorang psikiater.''

''Kalau seperti ini terus, dia mungkin bisa gila.'' perkataan dokter tersebut membuat Inha langsung memandang tajam pada dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun.

''Apa maksud mu dengan gila?!'' seru Inha sambil menunjuk dokter tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya.

''Kau tidak lihat bagaimana keadaan nya sekarang, dia menolak didekati siapapun dan menganggap semua orang adalah jahat.'' Inha mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih mendengar pernyataan dokter didepan nya tersebut.

Dia lalu menghela nafasnya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Inha keluar dari ruangan yang menurutnya sangat menyesakkan. Dia lalu terduduk di depan kamar Kyuhyun.

''Eonnie... Eotteoke hajyo..'' lirihnya pelan. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Ternyata Hanna sudah bercerai dengan suaminya dan dia sangat sulit menghubungi keluarga Kyuhyun.

''Inha-ya wae?'' Inha mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar seseorang yang sejak kemarin mendampingi nya dan juga Kyuhyun.

''Soojin oppa apa yang harus aku lakukan?''

Soojin memandang Inha dan ruangan Kyuhyun bergantian, dia lalu memegang kedua bahu wanita tersebut dengan erat.

''Inha-ya, jadilah Hanna.'' Inha membelalakan matanya mendengar ide gila tersebut.

''Mwo?!''

''Tidak ada cara lain Inha-ya. Kau, harus menjadi Hanna.'' Inha menggeleng, dia tidak mungkin membohongi Kyuhyun dengan cara seperti itu.

''Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyunie? Apa kau mau melihat dia seperti itu seumur hidupnya?'' Inha kembali menggeleng kali ini dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya.

Dia tidak pernah berpikir hal seperti ini akan terjadi padanya. Dia hanya berniat berlibur di Korea bukan untuk menghadapi masalah seperti ini.

''Soojin oppa, bolehkah aku memikirkannya lebih dulu?''

''Tentu saja. Kau harus memikirkannya.''

Inha bangkit dari duduknya, dia lalu memasuki kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Dan melihat anak itu yang sedang tertidur, tadi dia diberikan obat penenang oleh para ganhosa, karena Kyuhyun tidak berhenti berteriak histeris memanggil eomma nya.

Inha menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk di kursi yang berada disana.

''Kau masih sangat kecil, kenapa harus kau yang mengalami semua ini Kyuhyunie?'' ucap Inha sedih sambil mengusap peluh yang membasahi wajah keponakan nya.

Inha mengerutkan dahinya saat Kyuhyun mulai meracau tidak jelas dan memanggil eomma nya dalam tidurnya.

''eomma...eo... ma.. eo..EOMMA...!'' bersamaan dengan suara Kyuhyun yang keras, anak itu langsung terbangun dan kembali menatap kosong dengan airmata yang terus mengalir dari matanya.

Inha mencoba memeluk Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun langsung menolak dan meronta hebat dalam pelukan nya.

''Kyuhyun-ah...! eomma ada disini!'' Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan pergerakan nya

saat mendengar suara 'eomma' nya.

''Eomma... Ada disini..'' Inha terus mengucapkan kata tersebut dan mengusap punggung Kyuhyun secara teratur sampai anak itu tenang dan tertidur kembali.

''Kyuhyun-ah..''

Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain dengan jari-jarinya, langsung memasang sikap waspada dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Dia beringsut mundur saat melihat Changmin mendekatinya.

''Sudah ku bilang, jangan pernah mendekati ku. Karena aku tahu, kau adalah orang jahat!'' Changmin mencoba tenang menghadapi sahabatnya. Soojin ahjussi bilang Kyuhyun mengalami trauma karena sebuah kecelakaan.

''Kyuhyun-ah... Ini aku, Shim Changmin. Sahabat mu!''

Kyuhyun langsung memandang Changmin tajam dan mengambil pisau yang selalu dia sembunyikan dibawah bantal nya.

''GOJIMAL!'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan pisau tersebut pada lengan Changmin.

''AKH..'' Changmin langsung berteriak saat pisau tersebut menggores lengannya sampai berdarah. Tapi dia mencoba menutupinya dari Kyuhyun yang mulai gelisah saat melihat darah yang keluar dari luka di tangan Changmin.

''Gwenchana Kyuhyun-ah...'' Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung menjatuhkan pisau yang sedang dia pegang.

''Ada apa ini?!'' beberapa ganhosa yang menjaga langsung membelalakan matanya saat melihat darah yang keluar dari luka di tangan Changmin.

''Ini sangat berbahaya, ikat dia! dia bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri dan orang lain!''

''Apa kau gila?!'' Inha memandang tajam dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun.

''Apa maksud mu?'' tanya dokter tersebut.

''Dia itu masih kecil kau tidak usah memperlakukan dia seperti itu!'' ucap Inha emosi, dia tidak habis pikir. Kenapa mereka semua mengikat Kyuhyun.

''Tapi dia sangat berbahaya, bagaimana kalau dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan tangannya ha?!'' Inha menghela nafasnya dan memandang Uisa tersebut dengan tajam.

''Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan menangani nya.'' ucapnya sambil berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

Inha memasuki rumah yang di tempati Hanna dan juga Kyuhyun sebelumnya, dengan tenang. Tanpa sadar dia menangis membayangkan bagaimana pembunuhan itu terjadi dan Kyuhyun menyaksikan semua itu.

Polisi yang menangani kasus Hanna bilang, mereka menemukan lima peluru yang bersarang di jantung kakaknya. Dia tidak habis pikir, orang gila mana yang sudah membunuh kakaknya dengan sangat kejam.

Dia lalu menaiki anak tangga dan memasuki kamar kakaknya. Tekadnya sudah bulat sekarang, dia akan menjadi Hanna untuk Kyuhyun.

Inha berdiri didepan cermin, dia lalu melepaskan kacamata nya dan menggunting sebagian rambutnya, Hanna memang memiliki rambut pendek sebahu. Inha lalu memakai pakaian yang sering dikenakan Hanna. Dan juga parfum yang sering di kenakan mendiang kakaknya.

''Eonnie Mianhae..'' ucap Inha pada pantulan nya di cermin. Setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut Inha langsung keluar dari kamar tersebut dan pergi menuju rumah sakit.

Inha menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terus berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikat tubuhnya. Dia lalu duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun dan melepaskan semua tali tersebut.

Kyuhyun memandang Inha dengan airmata nya yang kembali mengalir, eomma ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Inha lalu menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum semanis mungkin.

''Semua yang Kyunie alami adalah mimpi buruk eoh?'' ucapnya pada Kyuhyun.

Inha lalu membawa Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya dan mengusap rambut Kyuhyun pelan, dan mengatakan kalau yang dialaminya hanya mimpi buruk.

''Eomma...'' Inha tersenyum saat suara Kyuhyun mulai melemah dan memanggilnya eomma sesaat sebelum anak itu kembali tertidur.

Sejak saat itu Inha benar-benar berperan sebagai Hanna. Menjadi eomma Kyuhyun, mencoba menyembuhkan trauma mendalam yang dialami anak tersebut.

FLASHBACK OFF

''Sejak saat itu, aku hidup sebagai Hanna. dan Kyuhyunie, dia menganggap semua yang terjadi padanya adalah mimpi buruk.'' Inha menangis saat kembali mengingat memorinya sembilan tahun lalu.

''Lalu bagaimana?'' Tn. Cho kembali bertanya seolah tidak puas dengan penjelasan dari Inha.

''Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyuhyun berangsur sembuh dia kembali menjadi anak yang sangat aktif dan ceria. Meskipun itu butuh waktu yang sangat lama.'' Inha mencoba tersenyum dan menghapus airmata yang masih membasahi pipinya.

''Itu sebabnya aku membawa Kyuhyun ke Seoul dan menitipkan dia pada hyungdeulnya. Aku hanya ingin kalian kembali menjadi keluarga yang utuh.'' ucap Inha sambil memandang Younghwan dengan senyum nya.

Tn. Cho sendiri terlihat sangat lemas setelah mendengar keseluruhan cerita tentang istri dan juga putra bungsunya.

''Gwenchana, ini pasti sangat sulit untuk mu oppa. Tapi sungguh, saat itu tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan. Aku sangat sulit untuk menghubungi mu.''

Benar. Inha pasti sangat sulit menghubungi nya karena dia benar-benar melupakan Hanna dan Kyuhyun setelah perceraian tersebut.

''Hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian Hanna eonnie. Apa kau akan ikut?'' Tn. Cho yang sedang menundukan kepalanya dan melihat Inha dia lalu memegang kedua tangan Inha erat.

''Tentu saja Inha-ya. Bawa aku pada Hanna, eoh?'' Inha tersenyum.

''Bawa juga putramu yang lain, oppa.''

''Appa, sebenarnya kita akan kemana?'' Tn. Cho hanya diam menanggapi pertanyaan yang terus di lontarkan oleh kedua putranya. Leeteuk dan Donghae. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil menuju Busan, tempat makam Nyonya Kim Hanna. Tuan Chp tadi memang langsung mengabari dan menjemput kedua putra nya itu, sementara Kibum masih berada di sekolah.

''Dan juga, kenapa kita harus memakai pakaian berwarna hitam. Apa kita akan mengunjungi rumah duka?'' Tn. Cho hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

Setelah sekitar satu jam, akhirnya mereka sampai di Busan. Mereka bertiga keluar dari mobil yang berhenti di sebuah pedesaan di sekitar Busan.

''Ikuti appa..'' ucap Tn. Cho pada kedua putranya. Leeteuk dan Donghae, meskipun agak bingung tetap mengikuti ayahnya menaiki bukit di tempat tersebut.

Setelah mereka menaiki bukit selama beberapa menit , akhirnya mereka sampai di bukit yang terlihat beberapa makam yang menggunduk di sekitarnya.

Mereka lalu melihat seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri didepan sebuah makam. Wanita tersebut juga terlihat memakai pakaian serba hitam.

Tn. Cho menghampiri wanita tersebut begitupun Leeteuk dan Donghae. Donghae langsung membelalakan matanya saat wanita tersebut berbalik dan tersenyum saat menatapnya.

''Eomma...'' Donghae melangkah mendekat pada wanita yang sudah sangat dia rindukan selama ini.

''Hae-ya, dia bukan Hanna eomma.'' Donghae langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya yang akan mendekati 'eomma' nya. Dan memandang sang appa dengan heran begitupun Leeteuk.

Apa maksudnya wanita didepan mereka ini bukan Hanna eomma?

Tn. Cho lalu menghela nafasnya dan memberanikan diri untuk memandang kedua putranya.

''Hanna eomma, dia sudah meninggal sembilan tahun lalu. Kita sedang berada didepan makam eomma kalian.'' Leeteuk dan Donghae langsung membelalakan matanya mendengar pernyataan sang appa.

''MWO?!'' Donghae langsung menggeleng dan melihat lebih jelas wanita di hadapannya.

''Maldo andwaeee..'' ucapnya sambil menggeleng.

''Lalu siapa kau?'' tanya Leeteuk pada wanita yang pernah dia temui sebelumnya.

''Aku adalah imo ( bibi ) kalian. aku saudari kembar Hanna eonnie.''

Donghae langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan memandang makam didepan nya dengan tatapan kosong. Dia lalu menyentuhkan kepalanya hingga menyentuh tanah dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Sementara Leeteuk mencoba menenangkan nya.

'apa benar sang eomma sudah meninggal sembilan tahun lalu? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Anak itu hidup dalam kebohongan selama ini.'

Donghae menegakkan tubuhnya saat ponselnya bergetar di saku jaket miliknya.

''Yeobeoseo..''

''Hae hyung... Kyuhyun, dia masuk Rumah sakit hyung...''

''Mwo?''

''Ada apa Hae-ya?'' Donghae memandang semua orang yang ada disana, termasuk 'eomma' nya.

''Kyuhyun, dia mengalami kecelakaan hyung.'' pernyataan Donghae membuat seluruh orang disana cemas tingkat dewa.

''Sebaiknya kita berangkat bersama saja, Kajja Inha-ya..'' ucap Tn. Cho sambil menggandeng tangan Inha.

Di rumah sakit di depan sebuah ruang operasi, Kibum, Taemin dan juga Changmin duduk di kursi yang berada di koridor rumah sakit tersebut.

''Kibumie!'' Kibum mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk dan mendapati hyungdeul, appa, beserta eomma?

''Teuki hyung, hae hyung, appa... eo..eomma.'' Kibum memelankan suaranya saat memanggil eomma.

''Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia bisa sampai mengalami kecelakaan?'' Leeteuk berta

''Kyuhyun korban tabrak lari hyung, euisa bilang Kyuhyun mengalami patah dibagian kaki kanannya dan juga pendarahan yang cukup parah dikepalanya. Sekarang dia sedang di operasi.'' jelas Kibum.

''Ini semua salah ku, aku benar-benar minta maaf..''

''Sudahlah Taemin-ah berhenti menyalahkan

dirimu.'' Changmin mencoba menenangkan Taemin yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

PLAK!

Suara tamparan itu terdengar menggema di sebuah apartemen yang cukup luas tersebut.

''Apa kau bodoh?! Bagaimana kalau anak itu mati?!'' namja yang di tampar tersebut mendecih saat sang appa menamparnya begitu keras.

''Appa, Bukankah kita memang berniat untuk membunuh nya?!'' jawab sang anak emosi.

''Tapi... Bukan sekarang!''

''Lalu kapan?!'' tanyanya emosi.

''Saat pertunjukannya. Itu akan menjadi pertunjukan terakhirnya. Sekarang pergilah'' ucap sanga appa pada putranya. Namja tersebut lalu meninggalkan appa nya di ruangan pribadi ayahnya.

Namja paruh baya tersebut lalu mendekati foto Hanna dan juga Kyuhyun yang dia pajang di dinding ruangan tersebut.

''Aku akan membunuhnya di waktu yang sama, saat aku membunuh Ahra dan juga Hanna.'' ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

''Cho Kyuhyun... Kau akan segera berakhir!''

Di rumah sakit, Donghae menaiki beberapa anak tangga yang menghubungkan tangga tersebut dengan lantai teratas di Rumah sakit ini. Saat ini, dia memang perlu menenangkan diri.

Saat sudah berada di atap bangunan rumah sakit tersebut, Donghae mendekati pagar pembatas atap tersebut dan memandang pemandangan di bawahnya.

''Kyuhyun-ah apa selama ini, hyung sangat jahat?'' Donghae lalu menengadah kan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya sambil merasakan tiupan angin yang menerpa kulitnya.

Dia sangat ingat saat Kyuhyun menunggunya di tengah-tengah cuaca dingin, dan dia hanya memarahi Kyuhyun saat anak itu menunggu nya begitu lama.

'Lalu jika aku menunggu mu sangat lama. Apa itu juga sebuah kesalahan? Kenapa semua yang ku lakukan selalu salah di matamu?!'

Dia juga sering membuat Kyuhyun menangis dengan menyebutkan, kalau dia tidak pernah menyayangi adik nya.

''Sepertinya, hyung memang sangat jahat Kyuhyunie..'' ucap Donghae lirih...

''Hanna-ya..'' Inha yang sedang menautkan jemarinya langsung menegakkan tubuhnya saat melihat Soojin setengah berlari menghampiri mereka semua.

''Eoh... Soojin oppa.''

''Aku mendapat kabar dari Changmin kalau Kyuhyun kecelakaan. Kenapa bisa?'' Inha akan menjelaskan kecelakaan tersebut saat Tn. Cho menyela dan bertanya pada Soojin.

''Soojin-ssi? ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu.'' ucap Tn. Cho pada Soojin.

''Sepertinya kalian memang perlu membicarakan sesuatu.'' ucap Inha sambil tersenyum.

Tn. Cho tersenyum, dia lalu memberi kode pada Soojin untuk mengikutinya.

Mereka berdua, Soojin dan Younghwan duduk di sebuah kedai yang berada di dekat Rumah sakit tersebut. Tn. Cho memandang Soojin dengan pandangan intimidasi.

''Katakan saja, kau yang berada dalam foto ini kan?''

Soojin tersenyum dia lalu mengambil salahsatu foto tersebut dan melihatnya.

''Saat itu, aku bukan hanya sedang bersama Hanna. Disana juga ada istriku.''

Tn. Cho membulatkan matanya dan memandang pria dihadapan nya dengan sangat heran.

''Mwo?''

Soojin mengangguk ''Sungguh, aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Hanna. Saat itu, kami sedang mempersiapkan pertunjukan Hanna, untuk mu.''

''Untuk ku?''

''Nde, Hanna ingin mempersembahkan sesuatu untuk mu melalui konser piano nya waktu itu.'' Tn. Cho menjatuhkan tangannya lemas saat mendengar satu lagi kenyataan pahit dari istrinya.

''Jadi, selama ini yang ku lihat hanyalah kebohongan dan juga kesalah pahaman..'' ucap Tn. Cho dengan tatapan kosongnya.

''Aku juga berpikir apa yang Hanna katakan benar, kau bercerai dan menganggap Kyuhyun bukan putra mu hanya karena sebuah foto.'' ucapan Soojin benar-benar membuat Younghwan semakin merasa bersalah.

''Younghwan-ssi, Kyuhyun itu putra kandung mu. Dan Aku hanya menganggap Hanna sebagai adik ku saja.''

''Itu benar. Aku telah berdosa pada istri dan juga putra bungsu ku.'' Soojin menepuk bahu Younghwan pelan untuk memberikan semangat.

''Masih belum terlambat. Gunakan kesempatan ini, untuk memperbaiki hubungan mu dengan seluruh putra mu, terutama Kyuhyun. Selama ini dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan mu.''

''Kau... Tahu banyak tentang putraku.'' Soojin tersenyum. Dia lalu meminum sedikit wine yang berada didalam gelasnya.

''Sejak kecil jika Inha sedang bekerja, Kyuhyun selalu bersama ku. Inha bilang, untuk membuat Kyuhyun sembuh total dia harus punya sosok seorang ayah.'' Tn. Cho tersenyum miris, seharusnya dia yang berada disisi Kyuhyun. Bukan orang asing.

Mereka semua masih berdiam diri di depan ruang operasi. Dimana didalam, Kyuhyun sedang berjuang antara hidup dan matinya.

Tidak tahu berapa lama operasi tersebut berlangsung, yang pasti mereka benar-benar merasa sangat cemas sekarang. Pintu ruang operasi tersebut terbuka dan rombongan dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dan berhenti didepan keluarga Kyuhyun.

''Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun Uisa-nim?''

''Operasi nya berjalan lancar.'' mereka semua langsung menghela nafasnya lega dan mengucapkan syukur.

''Tapi... Kita belum bisa tenang sepenuhnya.''

''Wae?''

Uisa memandang jam tangan yang di pakainya

''Jika dia tidak sadar sebelum tengah malam nanti, aku terpaksa mengatakan kalau dia koma.''

Setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut Uisa berlalu, kemudian Kyuhyun yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Didorong menuju kamar rawat yang akan di tempatinya.

''Tidak apa, Kyuhyun pasti bangun. Dia anak yang sangat kuat.'' ucap Inha mencoba menenangkan semua orang yang ada disana.

Geunyoga dolaoneyo mianhadago haneyo iksukhaetdeon geuriun ge songilro eorumanjyoeyo

(Dia datang kembali. Berkata, bahwa dia sangat menyesal. Sentuhan tangan lembut yang sangat ku rindukan.)

Nal boneun ansseuron nungil deutgo sipdeon geu moksori, dajeonghage ijen ulji malraneyo.

(Dengan tatapan lembutnya padaku. Dan suara indah yang sangat ku rindukan, lembut berkata menyuruhku untuk tidak menangis lagi.)

Neol nae pume aneumyeon sarajyeo beorigo nunmuli heulro begaereul joksimyeon. Nan geujeya jameseo ggaeeoyo. Achimeun neul irohke. My love ~

(Saat kudekap dengan erat dirimu dalam peluk ku, saat itu juga kau menghilang. Air mata membasahi bantalku, selalu seperti ini setiap pagi ku)

Yeongwonhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo, yeojeonhi geunyeoro ggaeeonado. Dasineun ggumguji angireul baraedo. Oneuldo geunyoro, Naneun jami deulsuga isseo.

(Aku berharap akan tertidur seperti ini selamanya, dan terbangun dengan merasakan kehadiran mu. Meskipun aku berharap ini bukan mimpi. Seperti ini, aku tertidur dengan merasakan kehadirannya.)

''Kenapa wajah eomma terlihat sangat sedih, apa karena lagunya?'' Kyuhyun memandang sang eomma yang terlihat menyanyikan sebuah lagu sedih diiringi pianonya.

''Kyuhyunie..'' sang eomma mengakhiri permainan piano dan lagunya dia lalu tersenyum saat memandang putra bungsunya. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum saat melihatnya.

Namun senyum itu tidak berlangsung lama saat sebuah suara tembakan yang sangat keras menggema di rumah tersebut.

DOR!

Tubuh sang eomma melengkung kebelakang karena rasa sakit saat timah panas tersebut menghujam jantungnya, sang eomma langsung jatuh kelantai.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat sang eomma yang seolah menenangkan nya walaupun di tengah-tengah rasa sakit yang di rasakan sang eomma. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, apa ini mimpi? Tapi kenapa terasa begitu nyata?

Seorang yang memakai jaket tebal, masker dan juga topi hitam di kepalanya, tiba-tiba memasuki rumah tersebut dengan tenang sambil membawa pistol di tangannya.

Namja tersebut lalu berdiri didepan Hanna yang terlihat sangat kesakitan karena peluru yang bersarang di dadanya .

''Kau... Pantas mati Hanna-ya..'' setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut namja misterius itu mengarahkan senjatanya tepat pada dada kiri Hanna.

''Kau...boleh.. me membunuh ku... ta- pi to-long se..la...mat...kan.. nae aegya..'' namja tersebut menyeringai dibalik masker nya.

''Tentu saja.'' setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut namja tersebut langsung menembakan pistolnya pada Hanna sampai beberapa kali. Padahal jelas-jelas Hanna sudah meninggal hanya karena satu tembakan saja.

''Anak itu, akan menjadi mainan ku selanjutnya.'' lanjutnya pada Hanna yang terlihat sudah tidak bernyawa.

Namja tersebut lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terlihat berdiri kaku melihat eomma nya yang berlumuran darah di seluruh tubuhnya.

''Kau... Jangan khawatir neo eomma hanya tertidur.. Hahaha.'' ucapnya pada Kyuhyun.

Setelah kepergian namja tersebut, Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga dengan sangat pelan dan menghampiri eomma nya.

Gaun hitam yang dipakai eomma nya terlihat semakin pekat dengan darah yang mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya. Lantai marmer berwarna putih tersebut menjadi saksi bisu dari darah yang terus mengalir.

Kyuhyun memandang eomma nya dengan heran namun airmata nya turun begitu saja saat melihat keadaan sang eomma. Dia lalu memeluk tubuh sang eomma dengan erat.

''EOMMA...!''

Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya dan mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu.

'mimpi itu, sekarang semakin jelas.'

Kyuhyun memandang seluruh ruangan yang sedang di tempatinya. Dan juga aroma yang sangat khas,

'ini pasti Rumah sakit.' batin Kyuhyun sambil tetap memandang langit-langit kamar tersebut.

'Eh tapi kenapa aku bisa berada disini?' gumamnya dalam hati.

Dia lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah samping dan menemukan seseorang yang memandang nya dengan mata yang sangat bersinar.

''Nuguseyo?'' ucapnya pada namja tersebut.

Donghae masih memegang tangan Kyuhyun erat, dia tidak berhenti memohon pada Tuhan agar adiknya segera sadar dan tidak koma.

Donghae langsung menegakan tubuhnya saat melihat jari-jari Kyuhyun bergerak sedikit demi sedikit, mata Kyuhyun yang tertutup terlihat bergerak gelisah.

Kyuhyun terbangun, dan langsung memandang heran ruangan yang sedang di tempatinya. dia pasti sangat bingung, adiknya tersebut lalu memandangnya heran.

''Nuguseyo?''

Donghae membelalakan matanya saat mendengar Kyuhyun bertanya siapa dirinya. Dia lalu memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun erat.

''Kyuhyunie... Kau tidak mengingat ku?'' Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan tangannya yang di pegang Donghae dan memandang Donghae tajam.

''Aku bahkan bertanya siapa dirimu.'' Kyuhyun menaikan nada bicaranya pada Donghae membuat Donghae mundur beberapa langkah karena kaget.

''Baiklah, aku akan memanggil Uisa untuk mu.'' ucap Donghae.

''Apa?!''

''Kyuhyun mengalami amnesia?!''

mereka semua hanya bisa pasrah saat mendengar penjelasan dari seorang Uisa yang menangani Kyuhyun.

''Aku pikir itu mungkin saja. ini bisa terjadi karena benturan keras di kepalanya. Semoga ini tidak berlangsung lama, dan dia bisa segera mendapatkan ingatan nya.'' jelas dokter tersebut.

''Ah.. Tadi dia mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan eomma nya.'' Inha mengernyitkan dahinya. Kyuhyun mengalami amnesia tapi mengingatnya?

''Dia mengingat ku?'' Uisa tersebut menganggukan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun sedang memainkan jari-jari tangan nya, saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka di ruangannya. dia lalu membulatkan matanya lucu dan tersenyum begitu cerah saat melihat wanita yang sangat dicintainya memandang nya dengan senyuman yang sudah sangat dia rindukan.

''Eomma...'' Inha setengah berlari dan menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu mendudukan dirinya di ranjang Kyuhyun.

''Kau... mengingat eomma?'' Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya lucu membuat Inha tersenyum dan langsung mengusap kepala Kyuhyun yang masih di balut perban.

''Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku melupakan eomma.'' Kyuhyun lalu memeluk sang eomma sangat erat, dan mencium aroma parfum yang selalu membuatnya tenang.

''Eomma... Bogoshipoeyo..''

Inha tersenyum dia memeluk pelukan tersebut lebih erat dan mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

''Nado. Saranghae Kyuhyunie.''

''Nado saranghae eomma..'' dia semakin memeluk eomma nya lebih erat. Mimpi buruk yang sering di alami nya benar-benar menyeramkan. Ternyata wanita yang selalu ada dalam mimpi nya adalah eomma.

Dia tidak mau eomma nya menjadi seperti dalam mimpi buruk yang selalu muncul dan mengganggu tidurnya. Tidak, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan eomma nya meninggal dengan cara tersebut.

''Eoh... Kyuhyunie, kau tidak mau bertemu dengan hyungdeul dan juga appa mu?'' Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang sang eomma dengan heran sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

''Hyungdeul... Appa? Bukankah kita hanya tinggal berdua?''

Inha menggeleng ''Aniya.. Kyuhyunie punya hyungdeul dan juga appa yang selalu menjaga Kyuhyunie''

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya lalu kembali membulatkan matanya seolah tidak percaya dengan pernyataan sang eomma. ''Jinja?!''

''Ah eomma akan memanggil mereka..'' Inha turun dari ranjang Kyuhyun dan setengah berlari kearah pintu.

''Tadaaaa...'' Inha tersenyum dan menunjuk beberapa orang namja yang masuk kedalam ruangan Kyuhyun.

''Eomma aku benar-benar tidak ingat kalau aku punya hyungdeul dan juga appa.''

''Kalau begitu Kyu harus belajar tentang mereka, eoh?'' Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil memeluk bantal nya dan memandang seluruh namja yang juga memandang, dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Dia memang terlihat imut, tapi kenapa harus saat menolak mereka.

''Aku hanya mau dengan eomma, bukan dengan orang asing.'' ucapan Kyuhyun cukup membuat seluruh namja yang berada disana sadar diri dengan posisi mereka selama ini. Pasti karena terlalu banyak mendapat kenangan buruk dengan mereka, Kyuhyun jadi melupakan mereka.

Leeteuk mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

''Tidak apa-apa kalau Kyunnie belum siap. Hyung dan appa bisa kembali lagi nanti, eoh?'' ucapnya lembut. Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk tajam, dia lalu mengerucutkan mulutnya, dan menjatuhkan tangan Leeteuk dari kepalanya.

''Tidak usah! Kalian tidak usah kemari, Kyu hanya mau dengan eomma, titik!'' Inha menghela nafasnya.

''Sepertinya Kyuhyunie belum siap untuk mendekati kalian.''

Changmin keluar dari mobil appa nya, dia langsung berlari setelah keluar dari mobil tersebut.

''Ya Shim Changmin!'' Changmin menghentikan langkahnya saat dia melupakan sesuatu. Changmin kembali berlari kearah mobil sang appa.

''Mianhae appa. Semoga hari appa menyenangkan.'' ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum dan melambai pada sang appa yang mulai melajukan mobilnya menjauh.

Setengah berlari, Changmin langsung memasuki rumah sakit dan mencari ruangan Kyuhyun.

Semalam, dia mendengar kabar dari Kibum kalau Kyuhyun sudah sadar. Tapi, sahabatnya tersebut mengalami amnesia. Dia ingin memastikan apa sahabatnya juga melupakan nya.

Changmin membuka ruangan Kyuhyun cukup pelan, dan menemukan sahabatnya sedang memainkan ponselnya. Changmin lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berdekatan dengan ranjang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri terlihat acuh, saat Changmin memasuki ruangan nya.

''Kau mau berjalan-jalan?'' Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan ponsel nya memandang Changmin dia lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

Changmin terus mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Mereka tidak banyak berbicara sepanjang perjalanan. Hanya sesekali terdengar helaan nafas dari Kyuhyun atau Changmin.

Mereka lalu berhenti di sebuah taman dalam ruangan di tempat tersebut.

Kyuhyun tetap duduk dikursi rodanya, sementara Changmin mendudukan dirinya di bangku rekreasi yang berada di rumah sakit tersebut dan memandang taman dalam ruangan yang cukup luas.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam sampai Changmin menghela nafasnya.

''Kyuhyun-ah...'' Changmin memandang Kyuhyun yang seolah tidak peduli dan justru melihat bunga-bunga yang berada di taman tersebut.

''Kau mungkin bisa membohongi mereka semua. Tapi... Kau tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong padaku.'' Kyuhyun langsung memandang Changmin dan mencoba memasang wajah sepolos mungkin.

''Apa maksud mu?''

''Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak amnesia kan?'' Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya dan langsung memutuskan kontak mata dengan Changmin dia lalu menundukan kepalanya dan menautkan jemarinya.

''Kyuhyun-ah... Lihat mataku.''

''Nde, Changmin-ah.'' jawab Kyuhyun tanpa melihat Changmin. Changmin lalu berjongkok dihadapan Kyuhyun dan memegang kedua tangan sahabatnya tersebut erat.

''Waeyo Kyuhyun-ah?'' Kyuhyun terus menundukan kepalanya namun airmata nya mulai menetes dan membasahi tangan Changmin yang sedang memegang tangannya.

''Aku hanya berusaha untuk melupakan mereka. Tapi, semakin aku berusaha melupakan mereka, aku semakin menyayangi mereka Changmin-ah. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan hyungdeul.. '' ucap Kyuhyun sambil sesekali terisak.

''Aku sangat menyayangi mereka Changmin-ah...'' Changmin ikut menangis saat melihat Kyuhyun menangis dengan keras.

''Itulah, bukankah kau pernah mengatakan diantara saudara, tidak akan pernah ada rasa saling membenci. Karena kalian punya ikatan yang sangat erat.'' tutur Changmin.

''Sekarang pun begitu. Meskipun kau berusaha menjauhi bahkan melupakan mereka, kau tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan nya Kyu. Kau mengerti maksud ku kan?'' Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng mendengar penjelasan dari Changmin.

''Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah mengerti Changmin-ah..''

''Kyuhyun-ah...''

Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, saat mendengar percakapan antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun dari balik tembok. Kyuhyun berusaha melupakan mereka semua. Apa karena kami terlalu jahat?

Tidak mau terus mendengar semua kenyataan pahit dari dongsaeng nya Donghae berlalu dari sana dengan cepat. Mungkin saat ini, dia memang perlu menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

''Kau... Tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang Changmin-ah?'' Changmin memandang Kyuhyun yang masih menangis.

''Aku merasa sangat berdosa pada mereka semua. Tapi, aku pikir ini adalah yang terbaik untuk kami. Setelah kejadian ini, aku benar-benar ingin menghilang dari kehidupan mereka.'' Changmin membelalakan matanya dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

''Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah menghilang dari kehidupan mereka? Kau juga akan menghilang dari kehidupan ku?!''

''Kau... egois Kyu.''

''Apa,?!''

Di rumah keluarga Cho, semua penghuni terdengar begitu terkejut saat Donghae mengutarakan keinginan nya yang sedikit aneh.

''Aku bilang, aku mau kita melakukan pertunjukan untuk Kyuhyun.'' ulang Donghae pada semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Mereka sedang merundingkan bagaimana cara mendekati Kyuhyun.

''Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres hyung...'' ucap Kibum pada Leeteuk.

Donghae lalu berdiri dihadapan hyung dongsaeng dan juga appa nya. Dia lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya dan menarikan lagu dari super junior yang berjudul sorry sorry dengan seadanya.

''sorry sorry..'' ucap Donghae sambil menari.

''Apa yang akan kita lakukan Hae-ya?!'' Leeteuk memandang Donghae dengan shock saat melihat tarian Donghae.

''Donghae hyung benar-benar punya kemiripan dengan Kyuhyunie. Kyuhyunie pernah memaksa kami untuk menarikan lagu No Body. Sekarang Hae hyung...'' Kibum langsung menghentikan ucapannya melihat tatapan tajam dari hyung nya.

''Aku tidak mau melakukannya!'' ucap Leeteuk to the point.

''Aku juga..''

''appa terlalu tua untuk semua itu Hae-ya..''

''Aish! Ada apa dengan kalian semua? Ini untuk Kyuhyun agar dia mau memaafkan kita!'' Donghae memandang seluruh keluarganya dengan sebal.

''Hae hyung, bisakah kau menyingkir. Aku sedang menonton dan kau menghalangi ku!'' Donghae memandang Kibum dengan masam. sepertinya mulut sadis Kyuhyun menurun dari Kibum. Donghae lalu duduk dengan wajah yang menekuk, dan ikut melihat acara tv yang sedang disiarkan.

''Ini acara apa Kibum-ah?'' tanya Donghae setelah sebelumnya terdiam.

''Ini acara Family Wish.''

''Family Wish? Sepertinya aku tahu caranya..''

Kyuhyun sedang memainkan remote tv saat pintu kamar inap nya dibuka dengan sangat pelan.

''Kyuhyunie Anyeoooong..'' Kyuhyun melengos saat melihat Donghae menyapanya dengan sedikit berbisik dan senyum kekanakan yang menghiasi wajah childishnya.

''Hyung membeli jajjangmyeon untuk mu.'' ucap Donghae sambil mengangkat bungkusan yang dibawa nya pada Kyuhyun.

''Aku sedang tidak ingin makan saat ini.'' ucap Kyuhyun acuh dan kembali memperhatikan acara televisi yang terlihat cukup membosankan untuk dirinya.

Untuk beberapa saat ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut hening dan hanya terdengar suara dari televisi yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar di tonton oleh dua bersaudara ini.

''EHEM'' Kyuhyun memandang Donghae heran saat hyung ikannya tersebut berdehem cukup keras.

''Mianhae..'' ucap Donghae setelah beberapa saat hanya terdiam. Tidak tahu kenapa saat ini dia benar-benar gugup, mencoba mendekati adik sendiri ternyata lebih sulit daripada mencoba mendekati orang yang baru di kenalnya.

''Untuk apa?''

''Untuk semuanya.'' Kyuhyun menggedikan bahunya seolah tidak peduli dan kembali dengan kegiatan menontonnya.

Donghae ikut menonton acara yang sedang disiarkan di televisi tersebut dan tersenyum saat mengingat rencananya.

''Nanti, hyung juga akan tampil dalam acara tersebut..''

Kyuhyun yang sedang memperhatikan acara tersebut menautkan keningnya dan memandang Donghae heran.

''Wae?''

''Hyung ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu untuk nae namdongsaeng..'' ucap Donghae sambil mengucak rambut Kyuhyun.

''Cih!'' Kyuhyun berdecih sambil menghempaskan tangan Donghae yang mengucak rambutnya dengan pelan.

''Jangan bermimpi, butuh waktu yang lama untuk bisa tampil disebuah acara televisi.'' ucap Kyuhyun sadis, dan kembali memperhatikan acaranya.

Donghae tersenyum, biasanya dia akan langsung marah saat mendengar umpatan kasar dari Kyuhyun.

Dia lalu mendekati Kyuhyun ''Jika hyung berhasil, apa kau mau memaafkan kami?''

''Molla..'' jawab Kyuhyun.

''Acaranya akan muncul besok, kau harus menontonnya Kyuhyunie..''

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun sedang memindahkan beberapa channel televisi di ruangan nya, dan menghentikan pergerakan tangannya memencet tombol remote, saat melihat Donghae benar-benar masuk dalam acara yang dia tonton kemarin.

''Jika aku diberikan kesempatan kedua, aku ingin mengatakan pada adik bungsu ku bahwa aku sangat menyayangi nya. Dan semua hal yang pernah dia dengar adalah bohong.'' ucap Donghae dengan mata yang terlihat berkaca-kaca.

''Kau bilang saat ini adikmu sedang dirawat?''

''Itu benar. Dia mengalami kecelakaan, sebelum kecelakaan tersebut kami bertengkar hebat. Aku benar-benar menyesal.'' ucap Donghae benar-benar terlihat menyesal.

''Rasanya benar-benar sakit saat tahu dia tidak mengingat ku. Jika dia sedang menonton acara ini. Aku ingin dia tahu bahwa dia sangat berarti.'' semua orang yang disana terlihat memberi semangat pada Donghae.

''Kalau begitu, ucapkanlah beberapa kata untuk adikmu.'' ucap pembawa acara tersebut.

''Nae namdongsaeng, uri magnae.. Aku sangat menyayangi mu. Lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.''

''Jadi, apa permohanan mu di acara ini?'' tanya mc di acara tersebut.

Donghae tersenyum, dia lalu memandang kearah kamera seolah dia sedang memandang Kyuhyun. ''Aku ingin nae namdongsaeng. Kyuhyunie kembali mengingat ku, kami semua.''

''Kyuhyun-ssi... Apa kau melihatnya ''

Kyuhyun yang sedang menonton acara tersebut tanpa sadar meneteskan airmata nya. Dia sudah tidak mendengar perkataan mc yang berada di tv tersebut dan terus menangis, Kyuhyun benar-benar senang karena Donghae mengucapkan hal tersebut bahkan di sebuah acara televisi.

''Hae hyung.. Lagi-lagi kau membuat ku menangis!'' ucap Kyuhyun kesal sambil menghapus airmatanya yang tidak mau berhenti membasahi pipinya.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Kyuhyun langsung memandang siapa orang yang mengunjunginya.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya saat melihat Donghae dan langsung menghapus airmata nya. Bagaimana kalau mereka semu tahu kalau dia hanya pura-pura lupa ingatan?!

''Acara itu direkam beberapa jam sebelum di tayangkan. Kyuhyun-ah kau menyukainya?'' Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dan tetap memandang acara tersebut dengan diam.

Donghae lalu mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam dan memeluknya dari sisi kiri adiknya.

''Hyung, benar-benar menyayangi mu Kyuhyunie.'' Kyuhyun kembali menangis saat mendengar langsung kata yang selama ini dia harapkan dari hyung ikannya tersebut.

''Donghae hyung...'' Donghae ikut menangis saat mendengar Kyuhyun menangis. Dia lalu mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Donghae menaiki ranjang Kyuhyun dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat. Sambil terus mengusap rambut Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua berbaring diranjang rumah sakit yang sebenarnya cukup sempit untuk mereka. Kyuhyun tidak berhenti memandang Donghae, sementara Donghae terus mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dan berbaring menyamping sambil menjadikan tangan kanannya sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya.

''Bagaimana mungkin bukankah aku adalah anak ha..'' Donghae langsung membekap mulut Kyuhyun saat anak itu akan mengucapkan kata yang menurutnya sangat kasar.

''Jangan berkata seperti itu Kyu, kau adalah anak dari Cho Younghwan appa.'' Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dan memandang Donghae seolah meminta penjelasan dari hyung nya.

''Lalu, yang waktu itu aku dengar dari appa?'' tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

''Itu semua bohong. Bukankah hyung sudah menjelaskan nya di acara tadi?''

''Sungguh?'' Donghae mengangguk, dia lalu merebahkan kepala Kyuhyun di dada bidangnya.

''Tentu saja! Kau adalah anak bungsu keluarga Cho.''

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan Donghae

''Rasanya aneh sekali melihat Hae hyung seperti ini. Biasanya hyung akan marah-marah padaku.'' Donghae mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum.

''Eoh, ini memang sangat aneh. Aku mengesampingkan rasa ego dan maluku untuk nae namdongsaeng.'' Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum mendengar kata-kata lembut yang di ucapkan kakak nya.

''Kyuhyunie cepatlah sembuh, nanti hyung akan membawamu berwisata ke tempat yang sangat mengagumkan di Seoul.''

''Jinja, Jeongmal?!'' Donghae mengangguk membuat Kyuhyun langsung memeluk nya erat.

''Donghae hyung. Aku, benar-benar menyayangi mu.''

''Jadi itu yang selama ini terjadi pada Kyuhyunie?'' Inha mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari putra sulung keluarga Cho. Cho Jungsoo.

Mereka bertiga Leeteuk, Kibum dan Inha memang sedang membicarakan Kyuhyun di sebuah restoran.

''Pantas saja dia phobia gelap dan juga piano. Teuki hyung kita benar-benar tidak berguna.'' ucap Kibum lemas.

''Imo selama ini Kyuhyunie sangat menderita, dan kami sebagai hyungdeul justru membenci nya karena alasan sepele.'' Inha tersenyum dan mengusap tangan Leeteuk.

''Ini kesempatan kalian semua untuk memperbaiki hubungan kalian dengan Kyuhyunie. Jaga dia sebaik mungkin.'' ucap Inha pada kedua keponakan nya.

''Ah! Imo ingin mengunjungi Kyuhyun, anak itu pasti sedang mengomel karena imo terlalu lama meninggalkan nya.'' Leeteuk dan Kibum tersenyum. Mereka bertiga lalu bangkit dari kursi.

''Imo sebaiknya kita berangkat bersama saja.''

''Eoh... Hae-ah kau benar-benar berhasil membuatnya mau mendekati mu.'' Leeteuk

membulatkan matanya saat melihat kedekatan Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur di pelukan Donghae di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

''Shuuuut..'' Donghae menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya dan mengisyaratkan untuk diam pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk dan Kibum lalu mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun dan tersenyum saat melihat dongsaeng kecil mereka yang terlihat begitu polos saat tertidur.

Inha memandang kedekatan mereka semua dengan tersenyum, tanpa sadar dia memundurkan dirinya dari ruangan tersebut. Tidak ingin mengganggu momen antara hyung dan juga dongsaeng.

Inha mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang berada di Rumah sakit tersebut.

''Kenapa tidak masuk?'' Inha mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk, dan menemukan Younghwan membawa dua cup coffee panas. Dan mengangsurkan satu kopi hangat untuknya.

''Kyuhyunie sedang tidur dan sekarang sedang di temani hyungdeul nya. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu.'' Tn. Cho melepaskan mantel nya dan menyampirkan nya di tubuh Inha.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam. Melihat kesibukan di Rumah sakit tersebut.

''Suatu saat nanti, saat Kyuhyunie sudah sembuh. Apa aku harus pergi?'' Tn. Cho langsung memandang Inha dengan kaget.

dia lalu memegang tangan Inha erat.

''Jebbal hajimara..'' ucap Tn. Cho sambil menggeleng.

''Inha-ya menikahlah dengan ku. Dan jadilah eomma Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya.'' Inha langsung membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan dari kakak iparnya.

''Oppa..''

Dua hari kemudian, Kyuhyun menjadi lebih dekat dengan keluarganya. Bahkan sang appa juga memanjakan nya, dia benar-benar berlimpah kasih sayang.

Seperti sekarang, Kibum hyung sedang menemani nya di rumah sakit karena sang eomma ada urusan.

''Waeyo?'' Kibum bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi tidak bisa diam dan mengumpat panjang pendek.

''Kibum hyung aku bosan sekali, kenapa sejak tadi hyung hanya membaca buku?!'' seru Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya.

Sejak kejadian kemarin, bukan hanya eomma yang menemaninya di rumah sakit. Hyungdeul dan kadang appa nya sering menemaninya bergantian. Meskipun pada awalnya dia agak malu, karena ketahuan membohongi mereka semua.

''Apa Hae hyung tidak bisa datang hari ini?'' Kibum tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat merindukan Donghae. Padahal mereka juga sering bertengkar.

''Tidak bisa, dia sedang menjalani gladi resih untuk pertunjukan seni nya.'' Kyuhyun mengerucutkan mulutnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

''Kibum hyung benar-benar menyebalkan!'' Kibum tersenyum dia lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

''Ah! Hyung ingin ke toilet dulu. Baik-baiklah disini.'' Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Drrrt..

Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel nya yang berada di atas nakas. Dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

''Yeobeoseo?''

''Cho Donghae..'' Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar suara yang dia rasa dia pernah mendengarnya. Itu adalah suara yang dia dengar sebelum kecelakaan yang dialaminya.

Kyuhyun langsung menurunkan tubuhnya dan memaksakan kakinya yang masih belum sembuh untuk berjalan.

''Aku mohon jangan menyakiti Hae hyung!'' Kyuhyun mencoba memohon karena ternyata sambungan panggilan tersebut belum berakhir.

''Kau... sudah terlambat. Hyung mu, mungkin dia sudah mati.'' Kyuhyun langsung terjatuh karena kakinya yang sangat sakit dan pernyataan orang misterius yang menghubunginya tersebut.

''ANDWAEEE...!! ''

TBC

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Donghae?

Mohon read n review nya ya reader deul..

Ini saya ketik ulang dan agak di perbaiki sana situ..

Moga suka ya...


End file.
